Le Sort est scellé
by Chanity
Summary: Je suis clouée sur place. Je regarde sous le choc les pacificateurs emporter ma petite sœur – Prim' – vers l'estrade où trône fièrement Effie Trinkette. Un hurlement secoue mon corps : " Je suis volontaire ! " . Le micro siffle et Effie pouffe dedans gentiment : " Mais, voyons, ce n'est pas possible ! Le sort en a décidé ainsi et on ne peut changer le sort. " ...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody !

On ne se connait pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder ! Voici la nouvelle histoire sortie tout droit des cerveaux de Chanity !

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

On attend avec impatience (et angoisse ^-^) vos reviews ! En espérant que vous passerez un bon moment !

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

Je suis clouée sur place. Oui, moi Katniss, pour la première fois de ma vie je suis totalement statufiée. Aucun son n'arrive à franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. Je regarde sous le choc les pacificateurs emporter ma sœur – Prim' – vers l'estrade où trône fièrement Effie Trinkette.

Non ! Cette image me réveille. Je DOIS réagir ! Un hurlement secoue mon corps : « **Je suis volontaire !** ». La foule agitée, depuis l'annonce qu'une tribu de douze ans est tirée au sort, se tait subitement. Plus aucun son nul part, une morne plaine de visages se dresse et s'étend tout autour de moi, pourtant je ne vois que Prim' et l'estrade - la mort.

Le micro siffle et Effie pouffe dedans gentiment avant de dire d'un ton que l'on utiliserait pour rappeler une petite fille à l'ordre :

\- **Mais, voyons, ce n'est pas possible ! Le sort en a décidé ainsi et on ne peut changer _le sort_ … Allez viens par ici ma chérie. Bonjour Primerose… Voilà, oui ici… je parierai mon chapeau qu'il s'agissait de ta sœur n'est-ce pas ?**

Mon cœur explose de rage. C'est impossible ! Je hurle encore que je suis volontaire. Rien à faire, on m'ignore. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, deux Pacificateurs m'en empêche. Ils me tiennent, chacun par un bras. J'hurle encore plus fort. Ils resserrent leur prise. Je dois prendre la place de Prim'. Je ne la laisserai pas aller à la mort. Je me débats. J'essaie de me dégager de leur emprise, rien à faire, ils me tiennent trop fermement. Effie Trinkette commence à s'impatienter de tout ce remue-ménage. Les pacificateurs me somment de me calmer, si je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je n'en ai rien à faire de mon sort, seul Prim' importe. Je répète inlassablement « **Je suis volontaire !** ». Je sens des bras me tirer en arrière, je me retourne. C'est Gale. Il m'attrape, me dégageant ainsi des Pacificateurs, et me force à reprendre place dans les rangs. La foule de visage se détourne de moi et l'on suit la procession qui se joue devant moi.

Ma petite sœur les yeux humides se tient devant le miro trop haut pour elle. Elle monte sur ses pointes de pieds et répond un « **Oui** » sans vie.

Je porte mes mains à ma bouche je voudrais hurler de plus belle. Mes genoux sont entrain de céder, mais il faut que je sois forte, il faut que Prim' me voit résister. Il le faut. La main puissante de Gale se pose alors sur mon épaule et cherche à m'apporter son soutien. Je m'agrippe à cette main qu'il vient de me donner, comme une bouée en pleine mer. Je me noie lentement en regardant Effie pérorer stupidement autour de ma petite sœur. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ? Comment le sort n'a pas pu être favorable pour elle ? Elle n'avait son nom qu'une seule fois dans le bocal ! Une Seule fois ! UN seul bout de papier ! Pourquoi ELLE ! Pourquoi pas moi ! Et pourquoi ne me laisse-t-on pas prendre sa place. Je refoule les sanglots lourds qui me menacent. Mes yeux s'accrochent à la mince silhouette blonde de Prim'. Elle est blanche, les yeux baissés, des larmes roulent sur ses joues et s'écrasent sur ses souliers. Je suis en colère, je suis terrifiée, je suis anéantie. C'est alors qu'Effie reprend de plus belle et annonce qu'elle va tirer au sort le deuxième tribu. La pression des doigts de Gale se fait plus forte sur mon épaule.

Peeta Mellark.

Je suffoque. Je connais ce nom aussi. Non pas lui aussi ! La foule chez les garçons se fend, les visages graves se détendent en laissant passer le nouveau condamné : le fils du boulanger. Gale ne relâche pas la pression. Je regarde alors en silence, droite et digne, ma sœur me chercher dans la marée humaine, puis se laisser emporter dans la mairie suivie de Peeta. Les portes se referment. Les caméras se coupent. Le direct est fini. Je repousse Gale, je bouscule toutes les autres filles qui m'entourent et je pars en courant. Je veux trouver ma mère rapidement, j'ai besoin qu'elle joue son rôle de mère, non pas pour moi, mais pour Prim'. Elle va avoir besoin des conseils de notre mère, de son regard, de ses paroles. Il faut que je la retrouve au plus vite. Je la repère facilement, une petite troupe l'entoure, elle est abasourdit, frappée par la foudre. J'écarte sans ménagement les corbeaux qui se nourrissent de son malheur, satisfait de ne pas être à sa place. Je me saisis du poignet de ma mère et la tire en avant jusque devant la mairie. Les parents de Peeta s'y trouvent aussi. Le boulanger et sa femme semblent se disputer, je ne prête pas attention à eux. Je rive mes yeux sur ceux de ma mère. Elle ne semble plus être là, je la secoue par les épaules et lui intime l'ordre de se reprendre. Quelques larmes lui échappent, elle finit par m'écouter. Je lui explique qu'il faudra être forte pour Prim', qu'il faudra lui dire que nous avons confiance en elle et combien on l'aime et… ma voix se brise légèrement. Un pacificateur prend nos identités et nous conduit dans la mairie. Ma mère s'est agrippée à la manche de ma robe, telle une petite fille, elle me suit docilement. On nous fait entrer dans une pièce, je ne m'attarde pas un instant sur son agencement, et je cours à la rencontre de ma sœur. Elle se blottit immédiatement dans mes bras. Ma mère, restée en retrait, nous regarde. Je lui saisis la main et l'inclus dans notre embrassade. Prim' pleure à chaudes larmes. Je contiens avec de plus en plus de mal mes propres larmes. Elle est terrorisée. Et au fond de moi une voix cruelle me susurre que c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, que je la touche, que je l'entends, que je la serre dans mes bras. Mes bras tremblent. Sans que je m'en rende compte nous sommes toutes les trois serrées les unes contre les autres au sol. Je chuchote au creux des oreilles de Prim' les conseils qui me viennent à l'esprit, pas grand-chose, mais je fais de mon mieux. Je lui embrasse ses joues, lui caresse ses cheveux blonds, je m'imprègne de son odeur du minuscule poids de son corps. Plus aucuns mots n'arrivent à franchir nos lèvres. On est là : une boule de chair, de chaleur, de larmes, de malheur.

Un pacificateur rentre et nous intimes l'ordre de nous séparer. C'est trop dur, personne ne bouge alors, on nous arrache aux bras les unes des autres. Les cris strident de Prim' résonnent à mes oreilles et avant que l'on ne puisse refermer la porte je lui crie : « **Je t'aime** ». La broche en or offerte ce matin brille à sa poitrine et plus rien.

C'était il y a quelques jours, ce soir, c'est le show de Caesar et nous sommes tous tenus d'y assister sur la grande place. Ma mère et moi sommes évidemment au premier rang, Gale est là aussi, ainsi que le boulanger et sa famille. D'ordinaire Gale se met tout au fond, pour montrer sa désapprobation, mais pas ce soir, non. Ce soir il est là, à côté de moi, droit. Il me soutient du mieux qu'il peut. Le reste du district 12 est derrière nous. Soudain l'écran géant s'allume et la musique du capitole résonne dans toute la place. Depuis que Prim' est partie pour le Capitole pour y subir sa transformation et sa courte formation je n'ai presque rien mangé. Gale a bien essayé de m'y forcer, mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis rongée par l'angoisse. Et ce soir, oui ce soir c'est sûrement l'ultime fois où je vais voir ma sœur … en vie. La main de ma mère s'accroche à la mienne, je ne la repousse pas. J'ai besoin d'elle, autant qu'elle a besoin de moi. On ne s'est plus parlé. On ne sait pas quoi se dire. On est murée dans notre douleur.

Les candidats s'enchainent et puis enfin vient le tour de Prim'. Elle est ravissante dans une robe noir et rose, ses cheveux sont savamment bouclés et monté en chignon, elle est superbe, j'ai presque du mal à la reconnaitre. Elle sourit, timidement, mais à chacune de ses réponses, elle regarde devant elle et c'est comme si chacun de ses mots étaient prononcé pour moi. La dernière question de Caesar me fait frémir : « **Qu'as-tu ressenti lorsque ta sœur a voulu se porter volontaire pour toi ?** ».

 **\- J'ai eu encore plus peur.**

 **\- Peur ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Peur que Effie dise oui et que ma sœur se sacrifie pour moi. Je préfère être ici.**

 **\- Tu avais peur qu'elle ne te vole la vedette ? s'amuse Caesar.**

 **\- Non, j'avais peur que sa mort ne serve à rien, ma sœur est forte, intelligente et douée, dans mon District elle est respectée de tout le monde, ils ont besoin d'elle. Moi… moi je ne suis pas grand-chose…**

 **\- Mais tu te trompes Primerose ! Tu es la plus parfaite des petites filles que j'ai rencontrée et cette année en plus tu as une tribu de ton âge : Rue. Tu as toutes tes chances, il faut que tu restes motivée.**

 **\- Oh, mais je le suis, je le suis pour ma sœur, pour ma mère, pour le District douze.**

 **\- Le temps est fini ! Quel dommage ! Merci à toi Primerose d'avoir enchanté notre soirée par ta présence !**

Deux larmes s'échappent de mon contrôle. Ma mère renifle bruyamment. Ces mots… Ceux que ma sœur vient de dire, ils résonnent en moi. Je veux les graver pour toujours. Prim' a parlé avec son cœur, avec bonté, pourtant elle se trompe. Je ne suis pas estimé ici, je braconne, je visite la Plaque et c'est tout. Elle par contre, elle tout le monde l'aime ici. Elle est toujours si douce, si souriante et si tendre. C'est elle que le Douze va regretter, certainement pas moi…

Je veux partir. Je ne veux plus rester là, je refuse de continuer à jouer…

 **\- Alors comme ça tu n'as pas de petite amie Peeta ! J'ai du mal à te croire ! s'exclame Caesar.**

J'ai raté le début de la conversation, mais je ne rate rien de la suite.

 **\- Je n'en ai pas c'est bien vrai…**

 **\- Mais, oh ! Oui, il y a toujours un « mais » !**

Peeta joue les modestes, mais Caesar finit par trouver une faille.

 **\- Oui, il y a bien une fille qui me plait.**

 **\- Ah ! Je le savais ! Je le savais !**

 **\- Mais il y a encore quelques jours elle ignorait mon existence…**

 **\- Non, non, non, plus de « mais », mon jeune ami, sache que si tu veux le cœur de cette jeune demoiselle, il te suffit de remporter les jeux, de rentrer chez toi en Héros et là… Là elle saura que tu existes !**

Je fais une moue dédaigneuse « _Il te suffit de remporter les jeux_ », comme si c'était si simple, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu de mort ou les perdants y laissent leur vie.

 **\- Non, cela n'aidera pas si je remporte les jeux.**

 **\- Oh ? Et pourquoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien, parce que…**

 **\- Allez, dis-nous tout, promis, je garde le secret.**

La foule rit doucement à ce petit jeu de connivence.

 **\- Eh bien, sa sœur est venue avec moi au Capitol.**

Un silence écrasant s'abat sur la foule au Douze, mais aussi sur le plateau de télé. Mon cœur manque un battement, puis deux et reprend une course folle. Que vient-il de dire ?

 **\- Ah ça ce n'est pas de chance, reprend Caesar faussement triste. Tu es donc amoureux de celle qui s'est portée volontaire inutilement pour prendre la place de Primerose…**

Peeta ne rougit pas, il regarde franchement Caesar et fait signe que oui.

 **\- Et comment se nomme la sœur de Primerose ?**

 **\- Katniss, articule doucement Peeta.**

 **\- Eh bien, Peeta, on sait que tu essayeras de…**

Je n'écoute plus. Le sang bas à mes tempes comme un tourbillon ininterrompu. Lorsque je retourne mon visage vers ma mère, elle pleure et regarde le sol, de l'autre côté, le père de Peeta attrape les dernières images de son fils, et sa femme, elle… elle me jette un regard venimeux.

Ce soir-là lorsque je me couche dans mon lit, mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers le Capitole. Je serre contre moi l'oreiller de Prim', je me console de son absence à jamais. Demain elle rentre dans les jeux, demain… sera sûrement le dernier jour de sa vie.

Prim' ne meurt pas le premier jour, ni le second, encore moins le troisième. Non au contraire, elle crée une alliance avec Rue et Peeta s'évertue à les protéger et les éloigner en détournant les carrières de leur piste. Il joue si bien son rôle qu'il bluff tout le monde. Prim' et Rue se ravitaillent avec ce que Peeta leur laisse au pied d'un gros arbre et chaque soir elles quittent les branches pour prendre leur petit repas. Je ne sais dire oh combien je remercie Peeta de prendre si soin d'elles. Et puis… le jeu s'emporte et je ne sais plus comment Rue est morte à quelques pas de Prim' qui a fondue en larmes et s'est fait presque découvrir par Cato, heureusement pour elle Peeta s'est interposé, mais il en a payé le prix fort : un coup d'épée à la cuisse, une entaille profonde. Immédiatement il est parti se réfugier le long de la rivière. Prim' a mis deux jours avant de le retrouver et de commencer à le soigner avec les connaissances que lui avait transmis notre mère. Elle a réussi avec quelques plantes à créer un baume et l'infection, qui commençait à se développer sur la cuisse de Peeta s'est résorbé, la plaie, devenue saine et a cicatrisé lentement. Ils se réfugièrent dans une grotte et reçurent des aides de sponsors pour manger. Ils se confessèrent de souvenirs, des rires et parlait du Douze. Prim' sourie quand il est avec elle. Il est gentil, doux et essaye de lui faire oublier l'arène. Mais lorsqu'elle dort Peeta semble tourmenté, affligé et glacé. Il met sa santé en danger pour Prim'. Tout le monde le voit, tout le monde en parle. C'était une première dans les jeux. Certes il y avait déjà eu des alliances, mais à ce point. Jamais. Et soudain venant de nulle part une nouvelle règle est venu bousculer les Jeux : il était possible d'avoir deux vainqueurs à condition de venir du même District. L'espoir renaissait entre Prim' et Peeta. Les autres tribus tombaient les uns après les autres… et durant une après-midi c'est le grand final : Cato, Peeta et Prim' au sommet de la corne d'abondance se battant pour leur survie. Prim' avec une ruse réussit à faire tomber Cato. Peeta est blessé à la jambe, mais rien de grave ne semble-t-il. Et puis… la règle se modifie à nouveau. Sur les deux survivants un seul doit rester. Prim' sale, tremblante et épuisée lève un regard remplit de peur sur Peeta plus grand plus fort mais blessé. A cet instant j'ai eu peur pour sa vie, plus que jamais. Je regardais en direct la mort de ma petite sœur. Mais il n'en fut rien. Peeta jette au loin l'arme qu'il possède. Il refuse de mettre fin à la vie de Prim'. Il dit, à bout de force : **« Ce n'est pas juste »**. Prim' et lui vont s'asseoir au bord du lac en contre bas de la corne d'abondance. Prim' pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Peeta et une idée s'échappe d'elle : **« Et si on mourrait tout le deux ? »**. Peeta refuse cette idée. Prim' explique que d'ici peu ils lâcheraient à nouveau des chiens ou d'autre monstruosités génétiquement modifié pour eux, alors : **« Ah quoi bon survivre ? »**. Peeta fouille sa poche, il en sort une poignée de baie empoisonnée, que Prim' lui avait empêché d'avaler quelques heures auparavant.

 **\- Je refuse que tu meures. Je vais le faire seul, décide Peeta.**

 **\- Il n'en est pas question ! Si tu le fais, j'avalerai moi aussi ces baies !**

 **\- Prim' pense à ta sœur, elle t'attend au Douze…**

 **\- Elle ferait comme moi. Elle refuserait que tu meures à sa place. Je sais qu'elle comprendrait…**

 **\- Ma vie ne vaut pas la tienne Prim'…**

 **\- Pourquoi la mienne aurait-elle plus de valeur ?**

 **\- Tu es jeune.**

 **\- Quatre ans, à peine, nous sépare.**

 **\- Tu as une famille qui espère ton retour.**

 **\- Et la tienne ?**

 **\- Ta sœur tient tellement…**

 **\- Tu l'aimes.**

 **\- … Oui.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu refuses de me tuer ? Parce que tu sais qu'elle ne te le pardonnera jamais ?**

 **\- Non, parce ce n'est pas juste… Rien de tout ça n'est juste…**

 **\- Katniss savait que tu existais avant la Moisson.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Elle m'a raconté pour les pains. Tu as déjà sauvé la vie de ma famille une fois, comment je peux te laisser le faire une deuxième fois ?**

 **\- Tu dois. C'est tout.**

 **\- Non. Soit on le fait ensemble, soit on ne le fait pas et on laisse le Capitol sortir ses bêtes.**

 **\- Ta sœur c'est porté volontaire pour toi, c'est suffisant pour moi…**

 **\- Et pour elle, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.**

 **\- Prim'… laisse-moi faire. Ce sera plus simple…**

Prim' attrape une poignée des baies et les porte à ses lèvres. Peeta tente de les lui arracher, mais elle s'échappe, hors de sa portée. Peeta n'arrive plus à se relever, un plan de la caméra nous expose que Peeta se vide se son sang depuis sa blessure à la jambe, faite par les chiens.

 **\- Non ! Non ! Prim' !**

 **\- On n'a pas le choix Peeta.**

 **\- On a toujours le choix…**

Prim' met les baies dans sa bouche. Peeta pousse un cri et fourre à son tour les baies dans sa bouche.

Je pousse un hurlement terrible. Gale qui se tient dans mon dos me rattrape avant que je ne m'écroule. Je tremble, mais je ne lâche pas l'écran de la vue. Une seconde après cet évènement les jeux s'arrêtent. Les images se coupent et la voix du speaker nous explique qu'ils sont sains et saufs, mais surtout que Peeta Mellark et Primerose Everdeen sont les deux nouveaux vainqueurs des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody !

Merci à tout le monde pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à notre Fanfic ! Merci pour toutes les reviews et merci à ceux qui nous ajoutent en favorite/follow !

 **Misaiie :** Merci beaucoup ! Heureuses que ça te plaise ! Ah, est-ce que Prim fait des cauchemars ? Est-ce que Katniss est intrigué parla révélation de Peeta ? Je te laisse le découvrir dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

.

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

On vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le premier !

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

Prim' sort du train avec le plus merveilleux des sourires aux lèvres, Peeta en béquille la suit de peu. Ils sourient tous les deux et saluent la foule. Gale est à côté de moi, ma mère fait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention de Prim'. Lorsqu'elle nous voit elle court vers nous, la foule hilare se pousse et soudain un rêve que je pensais irréalisable arrive : je serre ma sœur dans mes bras à nouveau. Alors que l'on s'embrasse quelques larmes se glissent dans notre joie, dans nos rires et quand je relève les yeux, Peeta se tient là, droit, le bras gauche tenant fermement une béquille en métal. Ses yeux m'effleurent, puis il baisse le visage et sourit avant de continuer son chemin et de rejoindre les bras de son père en larmes. Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai ressenti, cela s'est passé si vite.

Dans les jours qui suivent, on emménage dans la nouvelle maison de Prim' : dans le quartier des vainqueurs. Je suis désormais la voisine de Peeta, le sauveur de ma sœur et la voisine d'Haymitch, un ivrogne notoire.

Les premiers temps on ne sort presque jamais de la maison, nous sommes trop heureuses de nous retrouver. Prim' ne dort plus seule, elle se glisse chaque soir soit dans ma chambre, soit dans celle de ma mère, des cauchemars l'assaillent. Je me demande si Peeta a les mêmes ? La journée on parle, on rit, elle me raconte tout ce que je n'ai pas vu sur les écrans, tout ce que le Capitol a caché. Elle m'apprend la douceur de Rue, la chaleureuse compagnie de Peeta, la peur, la faim… elle vide ses pensées, sa mémoire se fait moins douloureuse et elle semble retrouver un peu de l'ancienne elle. Mais elle n'est plus la même. Peeta non plus. Je ne le vois jamais, lui qui était si populaire, désormais il ne sort jamais de chez lui et ne reçoit en visite que Prim', Haymitch, s'il est sobre, ses frères ou son père. Je n'ai jamais osé me rendre aux visites que lui faisait ma sœur. Comment aller lui parler, comment lui dire combien je lui dois ?

Un soir, alors que la lune est pleine et haute, ronde et entière, Prim' se glisse à pas de loup dans la chambre de ma mère. Je ne dors pas. J'ai entendu ses cris. Je me lève. Sans bruit je descends dans la cuisine. J'ai soif. Je n'ai plus sommeil. Comment dormir encore après avoir entendu sa sœur hurler de terreur et reste impuissante face à ces démons ?

Je me serre un verre d'eau. Je suis face à la fenêtre. Une lumière au dehors attire mon regard. C'est le perron de Peeta. Il est éclairé. Le fils du boulanger est assis sur la rambarde de la petite terrasse qui fait office de perron. Son pantalon de pyjama chiffonné laisse apparaître le métal gris scintillant qui remplace sa jambe désormais. Il porte un haut blanc prêt du corps, sa jambe artificielle pend dans le vide, l'autre est serrée contre lui. Il a le regard tourné vers l'immensité du ciel. Il semble chercher des réponses impossibles. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ressens le besoin d'aller le voir. Je repose mon verre d'eau sur le rebord de l'évier. Je n'y ai presque pas touché et je sors sans bruit de chez moi.

Il m'entend arriver. Son visage se détourne de la contemplation des astres. Il est étonné de me voir avancer pieds nu vers lui. Je m'approche, l'air est plus frais que je ne pensais, je passe mes bras autour de moi. Soudain je me trouve bête.

 **\- Salut** , me dit-il tout bas comme refusant de briser la douceur du silence.

 **\- Salut** , dis-je maladroitement.

 **\- Tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- J'aime la nuit, surtout peu avant l'aurore. Je n'ai pas raté un seul levé de soleil depuis que je suis rentré.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'aime les couleurs que prends le ciel à cet instant. Des oranges flamboyants, des roses subtils, des rouges incandescents. Je ne me lasse pas de ce spectacle… Je pensais ne plus jamais en voir, alors chacun de ceux auquel j'assiste est un trésor pour moi.**

Je laisse le silence s'installer. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ses yeux bleus se déposent sur moi. Il a un visage si doux. Il semble m'inviter à m'approcher encore, ce que je fais lentement. Je m'assois sur les marches de son perron.

 **\- Tu ne fais pas de mauvais rêves ?**

 **\- … Si. Prim' aussi n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui. Chaque nuit.**

 **\- Elle est si jeune...**

 **\- Peeta.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je voulais te dire : merci.**

 **\- Tu ne dois pas.**

 **\- Si, merci. Merci d'avoir tout fait pour protéger Prim', sans toi elle serait morte dans les premières heures, tu lui as permis de garder espoir et de vivre, mais surtout de revenir ici.**

 **\- Elle en a fait autant pour moi. Ne me dis pas merci.**

 **\- Si, parce que je suis sûre que si un autre s'y était rendu avec elle, il ne l'aurait jamais aidé et caché comme tu l'as fait.**

 **\- …Gale l'aurait fait non ?**

Je le reçois comme un petit pique. Jusqu'à présent je parlais tranquillement et c'était presque comme si je lui avais toujours parlé, mais lorsqu'il me cite le nom de Gale, un malaise passe.

 **\- Peut-être** , dis-je sur la défensive.

 **\- C'est même sûr. Et il l'aurait fait mieux que moi…**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce qui compte c'est que ce soit toi. Toi, Peeta et pas un autre.**

Je me redresse prête à partir.

 **\- Attends. Je ne voulais pas te vexer ou paraître impoli.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je suis calme. On se regarde. Dans la pâleur de la lune, son corps semble entouré d'une sorte de halo. Il est beau. Je me surprends à avoir ce genre de pensée.

 **\- Katniss, je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de passer cette après-midi, pour venir voir mes toiles.**

Prim' m'a dit qu'il peignait. Elle m'a dit aussi qu'il était très doué.

 **\- Je viendrais avec Prim'** , promis-je.

 **\- Non, rien que toi, s'il te plait…**

Je fronce les sourcils.

 **\- Prim' a déjà vu mes toiles, elle les connait par cœur, elle m'en a inspiré quelques-unes d'ailleurs.**

 **\- D'accord. Je viendrais, seule.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je vais rentrer maintenant.**

 **\- Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Je quitte le pas de sa maison et regagne la mienne. J'ose un dernier regard vers lui. Il observe à nouveau le ciel. Je me sens soulagée et triste à la fois. Je l'ai remercié, je ne lui dois plus rien, pourtant…

.

Quand je rentre chez lui je suis frappée par la similarité de nos maisons. Nous avons le même mobilier, aux mêmes endroits. Peeta a personnalisé quelque peu, mais j'ai l'impression étrange que si je monte les escaliers, que je rentre dans la chambre à gauche je serai dans la mienne.

Peeta boitille, il essaye de se séparer de sa béquille, et me guide dans sa salle de travaille. Chez nous c'est un bureau, personne ne l'utilise. Peeta a retiré les meubles inutiles et les a repoussé contre les murs, il a mi pardessus des bâches blanches. Des tableaux retournés sont entreposés au sol, sur un chevalet une grande toile fait face à la fenêtre entrouverte. Des tâches de peinture sont au sol et les boites de couleurs traînent un peu partout. La pièce sent la peinture, le vernis et le jasmin que Peeta a planté sous ses fenêtres. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de toiles, il y en a plus d'une trentaine. Il les a toutes réalisés en moins de quelques jours. Je me demande combien il y en aura dans un an !

 **\- Voilà, je voulais te montrer sur quoi je travaille** , me dis Peeta en se tournant vers le chevalet.

Je m'approche, il soulève délicatement le voile qui couvrait sa peinture. Je note la douceur de son geste et je m'étonne à suivre le mouvement de ses doigts. Mon regard se pose ensuite sur la toile. C'est Prim'. Elle est magnifique. C'est Prim' qui rit aux éclats avec ses deux petites nattes, sa raie au milieu et ses yeux bleus pétillants. C'est Prim' avant les jeux.

Je suis plus émue que je ne pensais. Le dessin est si réaliste, je ne m'attendais pas à cette qualité. Mes yeux se troublent, je détourne le visage.

 **\- Je voulais lui en faire cadeau** , reprends Peeta en reculant un peu pour me permettre de me remettre.

 **\- C'est magnifique.**

Peeta ne dit rien, il me laisse contempler son travail de tout mon soul.

 **\- Tu en as d'autre ?**

 **\- Oui, que veux-tu voir ?**

 **\- Ce que tu voudras bien me montrer.**

Peeta pivote sur sa jambe raide et tire à lui quelques cadres. Il me présente un levé de soleil aux couleurs extraordinaire, puis une nature morte et enfin Prim' et sa chèvre sous l'œil sournois de Buttercup.

 **\- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de poser pour moi ?**

J'interromps le fils de mes compliments. Prise au dépourvu.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu voudrais que je pose pour toi ? Je ne suis pas un model très patient, ni très intéressant…**

 **\- Pas pour moi.**

Je me demande alors si ce qu'il a dit sur moi dans les Jeux étaient vrai ou si c'était de la stratégie. Est-il « amoureux » de moi ? Il ne me connait pas, comment le pourrait-il ? J'affronte le bleu profond de ses yeux et je rougis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mes joues s'enflamment. La proximité de Peeta, son souffle si proche, son regard si dur et tendre à la fois.

 **\- D'accord… mais je ne tiens pas trop en place.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas un problème.**

Je brûle d'envie de lui demander : _« C'est vrai ce que tu as dit sur moi ? »,_ mais je m'abstiens.

.

Je commence à devenir son modèle le jour même. Il me demande de m'installer comme je veux dans la maison. Je choisi de m'asseoir dans l'herbe fraîche de son jardin. J'aime son jardin, il en prend soin, il s'est amusé à le fleurir de toutes les sortes de fleurs qui poussent dans nos sous-bois. Le soleil est doux, je ne suis pas éblouit. Je regarde Peeta sortir et installer consciencieusement son matériel. Je n'interviens pas, même lorsqu'il manque de trébucher et de tomber. Je ne crois pas d'ailleurs qu'il aurait apprécié. Durant l'heure où je reste assise sans rien faire je l'observe à la dérobé. Lui par contre il me regarde franchement. Ses yeux cisèlent mon corps et il retranscrit ce qu'il voit sur sa toile blanche. Il a un fusain à la main. Le bout de ses doigts se noircit. Il est debout. De temps à autre il transfère le poids de son corps pour ne plus ressentir sa jambe artificielle. Il est mutilé. Les Jeux lui ont volé qui il était et une partie de lui-même. Peeta je le connais depuis des années. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se rappelé de moi. Je me trompais. Ses cheveux blonds sont coiffés et bien peignés, mais c'est étrange, il me semble quant à moi moins ordonné qu'avant. Il semble plus farouche, tout en restant lui-même. Je ne saurai comme décrire cela, après tout nous ne nous fréquentions pas. Lui le beau garçon populaire, doué en lutte et vivant dans le quartier le plus agréable du District et moi… Oui, j'ai dit qu'il était beau garçon. Je m'en rends compte à nouveau. Il est beau. Je redécouvre qui il est. Blonds, les yeux bleus, assez petit, trapu, musclés, des mains fortes et agiles, avant il marchait droit… Je me demande ce qu'il peut trouver d'intéressant à peindre chez moi ? Il a dû se lasser de faire des natures mortes et Prim'… Il se fait la main avec moi voilà tout.

Je regarde ses épaules et le sommet de son crâne. Je n'ose pas le fixer. Il me prendrait pour une folle. J'essaie de me mettre dans sa tête. Que voit-il ? Que pense-t-il ? Avec ce que Prim' m'a raconté, je peux me figurer un peu ce qu'il a pu vivre dans l'arène, mais ça s'arrêta là. Je ne saurais jamais jusqu'où les Hunger Games l'ont détruit.

 **\- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui** , m'annonce soudainement Peeta.

 **\- Comment ? Déjà ?**

 **\- Oui, une heure est passée.**

 **\- Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.**

Peeta me sourit, je ressens une pointe de chaleur dans le corps en découvrant son sourire. Mais sitôt apparu, sitôt disparu. J'ai envie de retrouver cette sensation, j'ai encore envie de le voir heureux, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

 **\- Je reviens demain alors.**

 **\- Oui. Si tu ne t'ai pas trop ennuyée en ma compagnie. Je n'ai pas été très bavard…**

 **\- Ni moi non plus.**

Peeta me sourit à nouveau. La vague de chaleur éprouvée plus tôt, recommence.

Je quitte Peeta peu après et étrangement je suis impatiente de me retrouver dans son jardin demain après-midi.

.

Cette nuit-là je me réveille vers les quatre heures, je découvre Prim lovée contre moi. Je me lève et je m'étonne a cherché par mes carreaux s'il y a de la lumières provenant de chez Peeta. Rien, il doit dormir. Je suis déçue. Je retourne me coucher contre ma sœur. Au matin Prim' et moi allons cueillir des fraises des bois pour en faire des confitures. Une fois que j'ai terminé le repas de midi je quitte la maison et me glisse dans celle de Peeta. Il est déjà installé dans son jardin. Il porte un pantalon bleu tâché et une chemise étroite blanche avec les manches retroussées. Je m'installe comme la veille et il travaille une heure durant. Quand nos regards se croisent, on se sourit. C'est simple. On échange quelques mots, cependant je suis en confiance. Je me plie à cet exercice durant une semaine entière. Rien ne change à notre routine et lorsque le dernier jour arrive Peeta m'annonce qu'il a fini. Je suis déçue. J'aimais nos rencontres. Il me propose de découvrir sa toile. Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée très belle, cependant j'accepte.

Il a su, je ne sais comment, capturer une partie de moi. Je ne me trouve plus si laide, mes grands yeux verts sont expressifs et forts, mes cheveux sombres nattés de côté encadrent joliment mon visage. Mon teint, mon expression… j'ai du mal à croire que c'est vraiment moi. La fille sur la peinture est superbe dans sa simplicité. Je suis perplexe.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Eh bien… je trouve vraiment que c'est magnifique, mais je crois que tu m'as un peu trop idéalisé… je ne ressemble pas à ça. Je ne suis pas si…**

 **\- Katniss…**

C'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom en ma présence.

 **\- … Je n'ai rien fait de plus que te représenter.**

 **\- Tu as fait un portrait flatteur.**

 **\- Je t'ai fait comme je te vois.**

Je me recule du tableau et je me tourne vers Peeta. Cette fois-ci c'est plus fort que moi.

 **\- Peeta, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit sur moi durant les Jeux ?**

Il essuie ses pinceaux dans un torchons craquelé de vielles tâches de peinture.

 **\- Oui.**

Je m'attendais à plus de détails. Je dois le pousser un peu plus.

 **\- Tu as dit avoir des sentiments pour moi… c'était vrai, ou une stratégie pour t'attirer les sponsors ?**

Peeta suspend son geste et lève ses yeux bleus sur moi. Un frisson me traverse.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais menti durant ces jeux, sauf avec les carrières…**

Mon souffle se fait court. La question me brûle les lèvres.

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Depuis toujours.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais…**

 **\- Katniss, tu n'es pas le genre de filles que l'on aborde facilement. Tu impressionnes tout le monde dans le Douze. On sait tous que tu passes la clôture, que tu chasses, que tu vends une partie à la Plaque… tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus délicate que je connaisse.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas délicate.**

 **\- Si, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu produis chez les autres.**

Je médite cette phrase. Est-ce qu'il a raison ?

 **\- Ton petit ami doit être heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi.**

Je ne sais pas de quoi je dois le plus m'offusquer ! Du petit ami ou « _quelqu'un comme toi_ » ?

Peeta attend ma réaction, il scrute mon regard.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de petit ami.**

 **\- Gale.**

 **\- Gale ?**

 **\- Tu es tout le temps avec lui et…**

 **\- C'est mon ami. Rien de plus.**

Le ton de ma voix lui fait clairement comprendre que je ne veux pas parler de ce sujet. Il ne dit rien alors, mais je devine un petit sourire en coin. C'est étrange j'ai envie à la fois de lui faire disparaitre ce sourire et à la fois de le voir continuer.

Peeta essuie un pinceau dans un chiffon imbibé d'un produit odorant. Son regard m'effleure, il se détourne de sa toile. Moi je m'en approche d'avantage. Oui, qu'a-t-il vu en moi que les autres n'ont pas observé ? Ou alors Peeta est un grand artiste peintre et il vient de réaliser une beauté à partir d'un être neutre. D'après ce qu'il me dit, il m'aime. Je me retiens à peine pour l'assommer de questions. Comment peut-il m'aimer ? Moi qui me supporte à peine ? Moi qui n'ai jamais rien fait d'intéressant ou de…

 **\- Je n'ai pas parlé de mes sentiments pour te faire sentir mal à l'aise. J'ai un peu été pris de cours par Caesar, ses questions, son assurance et puis, j'étais sûr que je ne survivrais pas à la semaine qui allait suivre… J'ai eu envie que quelque part je ne meurs pas avec mon secret. Je crois que je voulais que tu le saches. J'ai été égoïste. Pardonne-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te mettre ça sur le dos. Tu avais bien d'autres choses à penser…**

 **\- Je t'ai trouvé courageux.**

Les mots ont glissés sans que je m'en rende compte. Peeta lâche son pinceau. Il se retourne franchement vers moi. Ses yeux bleus trahissent une émotion forte. Dans mon ventre une chaleur se fait ressentir.

 **\- J'espérais que tu regardes…**

 **\- On était obligé de regarder…**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que j'assiste à ta révélation ?**

 **\- … Je me le suis demandé aussi.**

 **\- Et ?**

Il regarde sa toile, puis moi. Je m'approche de lui presque d'instinct, je ressens le besoin d'être plus proche de lui. Nos yeux, qui étaient jusqu'à présent si timides, n'arrivent plus à se quitter.

 **\- Et… Je crois, non, je sais, que je voulais que tu l'apprennes. Que tu apprennes que le fils du boulanger t'aimait depuis qu'il t'avait rencontré ce jour de rentrée.**

Il s'approche de moi encore, j'ai envie de le toucher, j'ai envie de me serrer contre lui, d'apaiser sa peine, de ressentir son corps. Son âme souffre je le sais, je le vois. Il a tant été éprouvé par les Jeux, il a cru mourir de faim, de maladie… Mais il est là devant moi. Il est droit, il est déchiré en lui-même, il a perdu une partie de sa personnalité dans l'arène, mais il se tient là. Devant moi. Ses yeux bleus plantés dans les miens. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle tiède couvrant le mien, ses bras le long de son corps. Il veut me prendre contre lui. Je n'attends que ça en vérité. Il ne bouge pas, moi non plus. L'instant dure.

 **\- Katniss !**

Je sursaute, Peeta recule, Prim' m'appelle.

 **\- J'arrive !**

 **\- Gale est là !**

 **\- J'arrive j'ai dit !**

Un sourire grave tombe sur le visage de Peeta, je voudrais remonter le temps. Revenir quelques secondes plus tôt. Impossible.

 **\- Merci** , dis-je. **Je dois y aller, désolée…**

 **\- Pas de soucis…**

Je quitte la pièce à contre cœur.

 **\- Au revoir** , me dit-il.

 **\- Oui, à demain.**

 **\- Tu viendras ?**

 **\- Oui… Même si tu n'as plus à me peindre, je voudrais bien revenir… Sauf si…**

 **\- D'accord à demain** , me coupe-t-il un peu plus enthousiaste.

 **\- A demain.**

Je me retrouve rapidement devant chez moi en compagnie de Gale. Il discute de notre prochaine sortie dans la forêt. Je l'écoute, mais n'entends pas. J'acquiesce sans savoir, et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards vers la maison jumelle à la mienne : celle de Peeta.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

Encore un ENORME Merci à vous !

Merci de lire notre fic, de la mettre en Follow/Favorite, de laisser une review ! Merci ! :-)

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être d'un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

On vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre ! ^-^

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

Les heures passées ensemble s'égrainent lentement et l'été se transforme en automne frileux. Les feuilles commencent à joncher les sols et colorent les rues du Douze. Souvent Peeta et moi restons chez lui. Au début on est peu bavard, on aime simplement être ensemble, il fait des croquis de fleurs que je lui apporte de l'autre côté du grillage et puis on se découvre des jeux qui nous plaisent. On prend plaisir à se découvrir. J'apprends plus sur son enfance, sur ses frères, son père aimant, sa mère dur, ses amis de l'école. Et un jour on se retrouve à marcher ensemble dans le village des Vainqueurs, il ne dépasse jamais trop les grilles qui le délimite. Il clopine trop encore à son goût pour s'exposer, mais j'insiste tellement, que l'on pousse la balade au centre du District. Il se fatigue, mais son sourire est sans limite. La joie qu'il éprouve à marcher avec moi me fait sourire aussi. Son bonheur est contagieux. Alors notre promenade devient quotidienne, la fraicheur de l'air, le brouillard ou la pluie n'arrivent pas à nous décourager. Il m'entraine à la boulangerie de sa famille. Pour la première fois de ma vie je rentre dans la boutique, les odeurs de pains chauds, de gâteaux et de sucre m'assaillent. Je découvre des nouvelles saveurs lorsqu'il m'invite à gouter une part de tarte colorée. Je me surprends à attendre son rire, à attendre notre rendez-vous, à espérer que l'après-midi s'étire. Mais c'est toujours trop court… Beaucoup trop. Quand le froid se fait trop persistant et que la neige un jour menace de tomber, on se réfugie dans sa cuisine. Lorsque j'arrive, il porte sur ses habits un tablier blanc taché de farine. Il sourit. La chaleur qui émane du four ne me trompe pas. Il extrait rapidement des petits pains au fromage. La croute est dorée, je ne résiste pas. Ils sont délicieux. On les déguste allongé sur le tapis de son salon devant la cheminée. Le feu éclaire seul la pièce, les nuages sont si opaques qu'il fait noir dehors. C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression d'être seule au monde avec Peeta. Et je ne suis pas gênée, je ne me sens pas perdue, au contraire. Il est allongé sur le dos, il me raconte comment il a eu l'idée de cette recette. Le son de sa voix est comme une mélodie que je chérie. Sa voix s'estompe. Ma main caresse ses cheveux, je ne me suis pas rendue compte de ce que je faisais. Nos yeux, qui riaient ensemble encore quelques secondes auparavant, se scrutent. La chaleur que je ressens lorsqu'il est proche de moi, ronfle encore d'avantage. Peeta capture mes doigts. Mon cœur rate un battement. C'est la première fois que nos doigts se découvrent. Sa paume est rugueuse, ses doigts courts, forts. Nos mains sont prisonnières l'une de l'autre. Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas me soustraire à cette étreinte. Le corps de Peeta est allongé contre le mien. Et sans prévenir, sans caméras, sans hurlement de foule et sans cris, nos lèvres se trouvent.

Sa bouche est chaude, tendre, la pression est légère, son nez caresse ma joue, son souffle chatouille mon cou. Il s'est redressé sur son coude, nos doigts se sont entrelacés. Ses lèvres capturent les miennes, son baiser qui me coupe toute volonté si ce n'est celle de rester à jamais allongé ici en cet instant. Le feu de la cheminée n'est rien en comparaison à ce qui me dévore le corps, l'âme. J'ai envie, besoin de plus. Les mèches de son front tombent sur mon visage. La langue de Peeta se fraye un chemin et découvre la mienne. L'explosion qui s'en suit me donne le vertige alors que je suis allongée. Je tombe dans le vide et je m'agrippe à Peeta de toute ma force. Ses bras m'enlacent enfin. Le poids de son torse m'enveloppe, son odeur me recouvre et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Le bonheur le plus total et la passion la plus puissante s'emparent de moi. Nos bouchent refusent de se séparer, nos langues se caressent dans un balais sensuel et frissonnant. Je suis essoufflée, lui aussi, notre baiser s'achève lentement. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Peeta dépose de petits baisers légers sur ma bouche, sur mes joues, dans mon cou. Je souris. Il est impossible que mon sourire s'éteigne. On rit. On est heureux. C'est la première fois que Peeta a ce regard. Celui d'homme comblé.

Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? Pourquoi pas… Je n'ai pas envie de m'interroger sur ça. Pas maintenant, pas alors que mon cœur bat si fort que ma poitrine se soulève.

Peeta est allongé sur moi, il ne m'écrase pas. D'une main il réarrange quelques mèches de mes cheveux. Ce geste est tendre, j'avais déjà surpris son envie de le faire. Aujourd'hui il se le permet. Tout semble si naturel. Je ne veux plus quitter le refuge de ses bras. L'horloge sonne sept heures. Le temps reprend et je suis en retard de plus d'une heure. On ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Peeta se relève. Il me tend sa main.

 **\- Tu vas recevoir des reproches ?**

 **\- Une remarque peut-être…**

 **\- Katniss…**

Il m'attire à lui, sans force, je me laisse faire. J'aime son assurance timide. Il est beau.

 **\- Demain, s'il a neigé cette nuit, on pourrait se promener…**

Je me blottis contre lui. Cette idée me plait déjà. La promenade, la neige, nous.

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas les faire trop attendre,** me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Soudain, le quitter me semble absurde. Pourquoi ne viendrait-il pas dîner avec nous ? Pourquoi doit-il chaque soir manger seul ? Lorsque je le quitte la solitude est sa seule amie. L'imaginer dans ces pièces sans d'autre compagnie que le propre écho de sa vie me parait insupportable.

 **\- Viens avec moi.**

Peeta me dévisage. Il est étonné, il scrute mon visage.

 **\- Oui, viens avec moi, à la maison il y a toujours trop à manger depuis que Prim' est… Maman cuisine trop, elle a peur de voir revenir les jours maigres on dirait. Ça serait dommage de gâcher…**

Je m'emmêle, j'ai l'air bête. Il coupe mon monologue avec un baiser. Mon cœur cogne brusquement comme pour ponctuer la rencontre de nos lèvres.

 **\- D'accord.**

Mon cœur cogne à nouveau.

Le soir-là, Peeta entre à ma suite chez nous. C'est la première fois qu'il passe la porte c'est un peu étrange de le voir évoluer dans mon univers privé. C'est aussi étrange que de l'imaginer avec moi dans les bois pour chasser. Le décor entre nos maisons jumelles est presque inchangé. Il n'est pas perdu, il ne semble même pas tendu lorsqu'il serre la main de ma mère pour la saluer. Prim' qui mettait la table s'empresse d'ajouter un couvert et couvre Peeta de questions et d'attention. Il se détache de ma présence et, clopinant, il va l'aider. Je ne suis pas jalouse, non, cela serait absurde, mais, c'est presque naturel de les voir ensemble. Ils rient. Prim' qui rit c'est un bonheur, mais Peeta de concert avec elle, les larmes me gagnent presque.

Le repas se déroule avec une animation toute fraîche, on parle un peu de tout, Peeta souffle un air nouveau sur notre salle à manger. C'est agréable. Une fois le dessert terminé, Peeta se joint à moi pour la vaisselle. Prim' nous prépare un jeu de cartes. La soirée s'éternise avec délice. Prim' assise sur le sol, les jambes étendues sous la table basse, adossée à mes jambes. Peeta assit avec une tranquillité nerveuse sur le bord du canapé guette notre jeu, ma mère cousant dans le fauteuil, dos au feu. Je voudrais que cela dure. Lorsque l'heure devient trop tardive et que Prim' baille profondément, Peeta se lève et remercie notre compagnie. J'accompagne Peeta à la porte, je voudrais le retenir encore une seconde. Il enfile son manteau, serre ma main et passe la porte. Je ne la referme que lorsqu'il a atteint son porche, et ce malgré le froid. Ma mère se tient en retrait, elle a un vague sourire aux lèvres. Prim' gravit les derniers degrés avant d'atteindre le palier. Je souhaite bonne nuit et monte à mon tour dans ma chambre. Une fois seule jeme laisse glisser sur mon lit, ferme les yeux et me replonge dans le souvenir de ses bras, de son odeur, de la pression de ses baisers.

.

L'hiver rigoureux ne m'empêche pas de pratiquer avec Gale la chasse dès qu'il peut quitter la mine. Il ne me parle pas de ce qu'il y fait. Je ne lui demande pas. Mais je vois bien que ses incursions en forêt lui font du bien. Il prend de grandes goulées d'air et semble même sourire aux animaux qu'il épargne. Je retrouve mon ami de toujours, durant les jeux nous étions si tendu lui et moi que nous parlions à peine. On retrouve nos discussions, nos habitudes, nos rires. Il m'avait manqué, comme un frère parti depuis trop longtemps.

Un jour, alors que l'on s'approche de la clôture pour rentrer avec nos lapins, on s'arrête à quelques centimètres du grillage. Un bourdonnement inhabituel émane de la clôture. Gale a le regard sombre.

 **\- Il est électrifié** , dis-je d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ils ne le font jamais… C'est une dépense d'énergie que le Douze ne peut pas cautionner.**

 **\- Il y a peut-être eu une attaque d'ours ?** suggérai-je sans y croire.

Gale ne répond pas.

 **\- Cherchons un autre passage, ils n'ont peut-être mit sous tension que cette portion-ci ?**

 **\- Peut-être.**

Nous longeons le grillage pour gagner l'autre entrée possible que nous avons aménagé avec le temps. On découvre alors que non seulement la clôture est toujours active, mais en plus le trou qui nous permettait de nous glisser en dessous a disparu. Cette fois-ci le doute n'est plus permis : Ce n'est pas anodin. Le Capitol a dû apprendre que des habitants du Douze avaient pris l'habitude de visiter les bois pour chasser ou faire la cueillette. Ils ont décidés d'agir.

Gale et moi sommes prisonniers à l'extérieur. Cette réalité bloque ma respiration dans ma poitrine. La nuit commence à se lever, la neige épaisse engourdit de plus en plus nos corps déjà éprouvé par l'après-midi de chasse. Il faut agir et agir vite ! Il n'est pas question de passer une nuit dans les bois !

Rapidement Gale et moi établissons un plan : grimper sur un arbre dont les branches hautes s'approchent au maximum de la clôture et sauter de l'autre côté, si possible sur une congère. Après une demi-heure nous trouvons un arbre qui semble faire l'affaire. La disposition n'est pas idéale, mais nous allons nous en contenter. Je grippe la première. Je jette nos lapins de l'autre côté. La neige semble moelleuse. Je vais au bout de la branche. Entre trois et deux mètres me sépare du sol. Je ne peux pas me laisser glisser, je risquerais de me griller à la clôture. Alors je saute. Je passe sans difficulté le grillage, mais j'atterris beaucoup plus durement que je ne l'avais estimée sur le sol. Ma cheville craque sèchement et je tombe au sol.

 **\- Katniss !**

 **\- Ça va…**

Je pose mes doigts autour de ma cheville. C'est douloureux, très douloureux.

 **\- J'arrive !**

 **\- Oui, mais doucement, saute plus à droite, ici c'est surélevé…**

Un instant après Gale est penché sur moi, il examine ma cheville, ses sourcils se froncent tant qu'ils finissent par se rejoindre.

 **\- Je pense que c'est foulé, mais ta mère en saura d'avantage.**

 **\- C'est rien, je t'assure.**

Je me redresse, la douleur me foudroie. Ma grimace n'a pas échappé à Gale.

 **\- Tu as pâlis.**

 **\- C'est rien, un étourdissement. Tiens, donne-moi les lapins…**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Non ?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas rien et non, je ne te ferai pas porter les lapins.**

Il me saisit par les épaules. Il plonge son regard dans le mien. Il est inquiet. Je voudrais le rassurer. Son regard change, je vois une couleur différente. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Sans m'en rendre compte Gale penche son visage vers moi. Il approche ses lèvres. Mon cœur cogne. Je suis soudainement pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de faire ? M'embrasser ? Pourquoi ? Il est comme mon frère ! Je dois le dissuader immédiatement. Je pousse un gémissement de douleur et sur-joue ma blessure.

 **\- Je crois que tu as raison, je me suis fait plus mal que je n'avais cru.**

Gale se reprend. Il place les lapins dans sa besace et m'attire à lui. Je me repose sur lui pour marcher sans utiliser ma cheville souffrante. Après une marche longue, pénible et dans une obscurité grandissante Gale me ramène enfin chez moi. Quand je passe la porte Je trouve ma mère tendue. Prim' a le corps raide. Gale sent que l'atmosphère n'est pas bonne. Certes elles ont dû s'inquiéter de notre retard, mais à ce point !

Gale me fait m'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Ma mère pose en quelques secondes son diagnostic et envoie Prim' et Gale chercher de quoi me soigner dans la cuisine. Quand nous sommes seules ma mère me souffle :

 **\- Des gens du Capitol sont venus. Ils cherchaient Peeta. Il était chez nous, il voulait te voir. Ces gens ont demandé à Peeta de les accompagner chez lui. Depuis ils ne sont pas parti. Cela fait plus d'une heure. Un d'eux est venu demander si tu pouvais venir les rejoindre quand tu serais rentrée de ta _« promenade »_ avec ton _« cousin »_ Gale.**

 **\- Mon cousin ? Des gens du Capitol ? Moi ?**

 **\- Tu vas devoir y aller, ils ont dû vous voir rentrer. Ils vont se demander pourquoi tu ne viens pas immédiatement.**

J'avale ses informations à toute vitesse. Prim' et Gale arrivent. Ma mère applique un baume à la camomille sur ma cheville gonflée et l'enserre entre deux atèles de bois. Elle serre le tout avec deux liens en cuir, puis elle remet ma chaussette et ma chaussure. Je me redresse avec l'aide de Gale. Prim' a dû lui dire ce que ma mère vient de m'apprendre. Il ne comprend pas. Je suis dans ce même état. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec tout ça ? Personne ne sait que depuis plusieurs semaines Peeta et moi…

 **\- Je t'accompagne** , décide Gale.

 **\- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas te mêler à cette histoire** , coupe ma mère.

\- Elle n'arrivera pas à marcher jusque là-bas, insiste-t-il.

 **\- Prim' va l'y aider. Toi rentre chez toi, vite. Le couvre-feu a été rétabli aujourd'hui, il ne te reste que quelques minutes pour retourner chez toi. Ne va pas vendre ton gibier aujourd'hui, ni demain.**

Gale encaisse. Jamais ma mère ne lui a parlé autant. Jamais elle n'a formulée de phrases aussi longues et précises à son encontre. Il est perplexe, mais il cède. Il passe la porte. Je reste un instant déstabilisée.

 **\- Allez Katniss, il faut y aller** , m'encourage Prim'.

Je la laisse m'aider à travers les mètres qui me sépare de chez Peeta, lorsque je pousse la porte, elle me quitte, mais non sans m'avoir serré contre elle.

Peeta est dans sa salle à manger. Quand il m'entend passer la porte, il se lève de sa chaise et me rejoint en boitillant rapidement. Son expression et savamment travaillée, il joue la joie, la surprise, mais il joue. Ce n'est pas le Peeta que je connais. Il est différent. Déjà que j'étais sûr mes gardes, désormais je suis en niveau d'alerte maximum. Dans sa salle à manger il y a du mouvement et de la fumée. Une odeur de tabac s'approche de moi apporté par Peeta.

 **\- Katniss, ma chérie, quel plaisir de te voir ici ce soir.**

Il m'aide à retirer ma veste tachée d'eau de neige. Dans son regard je lis l'inquiétude en voyant que je marche difficilement.

 **\- J'ai glissé en revenant de ma promenade, une plaque de verglas cachée…**

Je mens, il le sait, je mens mal. Il s'accroche à ma version et tout en me menant dans la pièce enfumée.

 **\- Il faudra que tu sois plus prudente…**

 **\- Elle était cachée je te dis, sous la neige… La prudence n'a rien à voir dans cette affaire…**

On joue la chamaillerie, j'essaie de me détendre. Je rentre dans le nuage de cigarettes.

 **\- Bon, Katniss, laisse-moi te présenter. Voici le Président Snow.**

Mon cœur qui jouait en sourdine se décroche brutalement et je fais face à Snow assit au bout de la table. Ce n'est pas lui qui fume, mais deux personnes qui doivent être ses conseillers. Snow se lève à mon approche.

 **\- Ah la voilà, la fameuse Mademoiselle Everdeen.**

 **\- Bonsoir.**

J'ai l'impression de bredouiller. Cet homme petit mais à la carrure imposante, cheveux grisonnant, yeux cerclé de cernes cachés par le maquillage. Il me fait l'effet d'un serpent qui guette sa proie. Dans mon dos je sens une sueur froide soulever tout mon épiderme.

 **\- Comme Katniss… , je peux vous appeler Katniss ?** demande d'un ton qui ne suggère pas le refus le Président Snow.

J'acquiesce encore sous le choc de cette rencontre. Heureusement que Peeta ne me lâche pas le bras, sinon je me sentirais vaciller totalement.

 **\- Comme Katniss nous a rejoints, nous allons pouvoir passer au bureau.**

Il nous invite à le suivre dans le couloir qui mène à la pièce dites.

 **\- Malheureusement,** ce n'est plus un bureau, préviens Peeta.

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est mon atelier de peinture.**

 **\- Oh… Quel dommage. Bien, nous nous contenterons du salon alors. Laissons ces messieurs fumer à loisir.**

Peeta me guide jusqu'au fauteuil et il prend place sur l'accoudoir. Il passe un bras autour de moi et m'attire à lui. C'est inhabituel. En général devant n'importe qui Peeta n'est pas démonstratif. Personne n'est au courant pour nous. Alors à quoi joue-t-il ?

Snow ne s'assoit pas, il nous tourne le dos et se place devant l'antre qui crépite doucement tout en dévorant deux grosses bûches.

 **\- Peeta a eu le privilège de m'apprendre que votre relation a fini par éclore après ces révélations durant les Hunger Games. J'en suis le premier à vous en féliciter. J'aime les dénouements heureux. Cette histoire va sans aucun doute embraser tout le Capitol et chaque District à n'en point douter.**

Snow daigne enfin se retourner face à nous. Il a un sourire déposé sur sa bouche. Il n'est pas naturel. Je frissonne pour la seconde fois. J'espère qu'il ne le voit pas. Je soutiens son regard. Je souris aussi, pour masquer mon malaise et afficher mon « bonheur ».

 **\- Comme c'est une très heureuse nouvelle, je _veux_ la partager à tout le monde. Aussi, lorsque Peeta et Primerose partiront d'ici quelques temps en tournée de la Victoire, je souhaite que très exceptionnellement, toi aussi Katniss tu te joignes à eux. Je veux que l'on vous montre comme un couple heureux et unis, que les épreuves des Hunger Games ont façonné et transformés deux jeunes maladroits, en amoureux transits. Je _veux_ que tout le monde assistent et croient en votre amour…**

Un silence s'installe, Peeta ne le laisse pas nous écraser :

 **\- Et ils le seront ! C'est une merveilleuse occasion pour nous deux de passer encore plus de temps ensemble !** s'enthousiasme Peeta.

 **\- Katniss ?** me demande Snow une fois qu'il est pleinement satisfait de la réponse de Peeta.

J'ai la bouche sèche. L'esprit clair, cependant il refuse de prononcer le moindre mot. Je n'aime pas cet homme. Pourquoi veux-t-il faire cela ? Pourquoi me veux-t-il moi ? Qu'ai-je à voir avec les Hunger Games ? Ma place n'est pas dans cette tournée de la victoire ! Ce qu'il y a entre Peeta et moi ne regarde que nous ! Alors à quoi joue Peeta ? Il serait prêt à nous exposer sans même me consulter ? Je suis perdue.

Ma réponse tarde à venir et le visage faussement sympathique de Snow se décompose quelque peu. Peeta, toujours un bras posé autour de moi, me donne une petite pression. C'est alors que je remarque l'étrange odeur. Au début je n'y avais pas prêté attention, trop choquée par la présence de l'homme le plus puissant de Panem devant moi, mais maintenant je respire ce parfum métallique nauséabond, qui semble se dissimuler sous l'odeur très puissante de la rose blanche que Snow porte à sa boutonnière. C'est un mélange écœurant. Je prends mes respirations par la bouche pour sentir le moins possible cet air vicié.

 **\- Oui avec… joie.**

J'essaie de desserrer ma mâchoire pour y visser un sourire plus conventionnel. Snow n'est pas convaincu.

 **\- Katniss est un peu intimidé,** plaide Peeta.

 **\- Elle ne l'était pas lorsqu'elle a souhaité prendre la place de sa sœur dans les Jeux, lorsqu'elle s'est porté _Volontaire,_ souligne doucereusement Snow. Elle n'était pas intimidée de défier Panem…**

Peeta ne répond pas. _« Défier Panem ? »_ jamais je n'ai eu l'intention de défier qui que ce soit, c'était un acte désespéré pour sauver ma sœur. Alors que je m'apprête à répondre ce qui me passe par la tête, Peeta me serre un peu plus contre lui. J'entends son cœur battre plus vite que d'ordinaire contre mon oreille. Ça n'est pas bon présage, alors je me ravise. J'opte pour une réponse plus conventionnelle.

 **\- C'est que je suis vraiment surprise de vous voir ici Président Snow, dis-je pour me redonner une contenance. Si j'avais su qu'un jour j'aurai la chance de croiser votre route…**

Je me demande si j'en fais trop ?

- **Donc vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à suivre votre Peeta dans tous les Districts et de participer aux festivités donné en son honneur et celui de votre sœur ?**

 **\- Pas le moindre.**

 **\- Ni à ce que l'on vous présente comme sa fiancée ?**

Je rate une respiration, mon sang reflux dans mes joues et ma tête chauffe soudainement.

 **\- Sa _fiancée_?** repris-je encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Je tourne mon visage vers Peeta ses traits sont figé dans une drôle d'expression. Il regarde intensément Snow et j'ai l'impression qu'entre eux s'est instauré un dialogue inaudible. Après une minute Snow semble avoir gagné cet étrange bras de fer.

 **\- Oui, il me semble que c'est le terme exact non ? Après tout, Peeta vous aime depuis toujours. Vous l'aimez aussi n'est-ce pas ? Sinon nous ne serions pas ici. Et quoi de plus logique que vous soyez sa fiancée pour justifier votre présence auprès de lui durant cette tournée ?**

Imparables. Nous sommes piégés. Moi qui voulais garder notre relation encore secrète, rien que nous deux, rien que Peeta et moi. A quoi je pensais ? Comme si le Capitole ne pouvait pas venir et prendre tout ce que bon lui semble et jouer avec nos vies, nos sentiments…

L'indignation remplace la surprise et le choc. Mes joues sont encore rouges, mais cette fois-ci, de colère.

 **\- Bien, je suis ravi que nous soyons arrivés à un accord…**

 **\- Attendez** , coupe calmement Peeta.

Le visage de Snow passe d'une grimace à un sourire conventionnel.

 **\- Si nous acceptons votre offre, si Katniss veut bien venir avec moi, j'aimerai qu'en échange…**

 **\- En échange ? s'amuse Snow.**

 **\- Oui, donnant-donnant…**

 **\- Oh, je vois… Cependant, vous, vous ne voyez pas… Comment dire, je ne vous demande votre avis que pour la politesse… Et il n'y a pas de Donnant-Donnant… Je suis le Capitole, je suis Panem, regardez où vous vivez, pensez à ce que vous mangez… C'est moi qui fournis, qui offre. Alors pensez-vous être en position de négocier quoi que ce soit ?**

 **\- … Non…**

 **\- Là encore c'était une question de pure rhétorique mon cher Peeta. Vous êtes un garçon intelligent je suis certain que vous avez compris la portée de cet entretien et des conséquences qu'il entraîne.**

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- C'est entendu alors.**

 **\- Il semblerait, en effet.**

 **\- Bien. Dans ce cas mes chers enfants…**

Snow se déplace lentement vers le couloir, il semble glisser sur le sol.

 **\- Je m'en vais et je vous retrouverais à la fin de la Tournée de la Victoire. Profitez bien de chacune de vos étapes pour vous montrer le plus _amoureux_ et _enthousiastes_ possible. Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, je connais la sortie.**

Sur cet entrefaite il quitte la pièce, un instant passe et l'on entend le reste des invités quitter la maison. La porte se referme sur eux, sans bruit.

Peeta recule sur le siège je me lève, il faut que je respire. Je me dirige en clopinant vers les fenêtres et les ouvre en grand. Il faut chasser cette odeur fétide de la maison. Peeta fixe le feu comme perdu. Je reviens en boitillant vers lui après avoir avalé de grandes goulées d'air frais. Je tombe à genoux devant lui, assit à ma place sur le fauteuil. Je fouille son regard. Il ne me voit pas.

 **\- Peeta ?**

Il frémit. Ses yeux se troublent, des larmes glissent délicatement le long de ses joues et vont se perdre sous son menton. Ce n'est pas un torrent, juste quelques larmes. Il n'a pas honte de me les montrer, il ne craint pas mon jugement. Il est sincère, il est redevenu lui.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolé** , commence Peeta. Je voulais tant ne pas te mêler à tout ça. Je voulais que les Jeux ne t'atteignent plus, ils ont déjà eu ta sœur, il ne…

 **\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute !**

 **\- Si… Tout est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû parler de toi à Caesar, je n'aurai pas dû révéler mes sentiments pour toi, j'aurai dû mourir dans cette arènes et laisser ta sœur seule vainqueur, j'aurai dû me tenir éloigné de toi en revenant…**

 **\- Non, non, non et non ! Peeta ! Non, rien n'est de ta faute ! Comment pouvais-tu imaginer la suite des choses ? Comment aurais-tu pu prévoir l'avenir ? C'est impossible…**

 **\- Je suis désolé… Katniss, tu ne mérites pas ça.**

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, sa respiration se fait plus saccadée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Et puis je me souviens qu'un jour Prim' avait eu une crise de larmes lorsqu'elle avait cru que sa chèvre bien aimé allait mourir. J'avais beau tenté de lui parler rien n'y avait fait. Le seul réconfort qu'elle avait trouvé était mes bras.

Je me glisse tout contre Peeta et le serre contre moi. Au début il résiste puis accepte le réconfort de mon corps. Il s'agrippe à moi. Il me rejoint au sol. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, nos peines, nos doutes, nos peurs s'entrecroisent, se retrouvent et se calment. Rapidement rien que de nous serrer l'un contre l'autre ne nous suffit plus, il nous faut plus. Ma bouche trouve celle de Peeta et se scellent dans un baiser salé. Nos soufflent se conjuguent. Sa langue aspire la mienne, un ballet de plus en plus impérieux et puissant prend possession de nos âmes. Nos mains fébriles fouillent sous les vêtements de l'autre, la paume de Peeta se faufile dans mon dos, au contact de ma peau nue et son contact achève de m'électriser. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre brutalement dans un bruit de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent. Je sursaute et recule. Peeta se redresse sa chemise froissée déboutonnée au trois quart pend à demi sortie de son pantalon.

 **\- Peeta !** braille une voix presque ivre morte dans l'entrée.

 **\- Haymitch** , soupire Peeta en allant à la rencontre de son nouvel invité surprise.

 **\- Ah ! Brave Peeta ! Te voilà… Tu ne croiras JAMAIS qui je viens de voir passer devant ma fenêtre ! Jamais ! Et il s'est permis de me saluer en plus l'enf…**

 **\- Le Président Snow** , coupe Peeta.

Je me lève à mon tour, et m'assoit sur le rebord du canapé alors qu'ils entrent dans le salon.

 **\- Comment tu sais que… ?**

Il était venu pour nous parler, explique Peeta en signifiant ma présence à Haymitch.

L'illustre mentor plus connu pour ses frasques avec l'alcool que pour sa présence d'esprit s'immobilise en me découvrant dans le salon de Peeta. C'est l'une des premières fois que je le vois d'aussi près. Il est pitoyable avec sa barbe négligé, son bonnet crasseux, sa chemise graisseuse recouverte d'une robe de chambre mal vissée sur ses épaules. Il m'observe, puis sort d'une de ses poche de pantalon une large flasque marron qu'il dévisse et porte ensuite à ses lèvres gercées.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?** demande-t-il une fois qu'il eut déglutit.

 **\- Snow voulait nous parler à tous les deux.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il veut que Katniss participe à la Tournée de la Victoire.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour que l'on soit ensemble…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien parce qu'il veut que l'on nous présente comme fiancés…**

Les yeux d'Haymitch s'ouvrent grands et roulent de Peeta à moi.

 **\- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il…**

Soudain Haymitch s'interrompt, il reluque la chemise débraillée Peeta, le rouge sur mes joues et les deux s'assemblent dans son esprit. Je ne détourne pas le regard.

 **\- Oh non… Peeta… Qu'as-tu fait ?**

Le mentor qui semble brutalement avoir dessoulé s'assoit lourdement sur le fauteuil où Peeta et moi nous nous tenions quelques minutes plus tôt. Les flammes qui dansent dans l'âtre brulant dessinent des contours changeant à Haymitch. Il a l'air si triste, en proie à un grand tourment. Mon cœur se serre, je m'en veux de l'avoir jugé si vite.

 **\- Peeta, non… Nous en avions parlé…**

Peeta remet sa chemise en place, il ne dit rien.

 **\- Que lui aviez-vous dit ?**

Il lève sur moi un regard qui me laisse à penser qu'il juge s'il peut se confier à moi ou non. Il décide que oui.

 **\- De te laisser tranquille. Je lui avais dit que s'il venait à se rapprocher de toi il y aurait des conséquences…**

 **\- Je pensais à des conséquences plus immédiates** , soupire Peeta.

 **\- Pas moi !** grogne Haymitch. **Moi je pensais à ce genre de coup tordu de la part de Snow ! Il va se servir de vous deux ! Il va donner des _« fiancés »_ un peu partout dans Panem ! Il veut que l'on oubli le reste et que tout le monde dévorent votre histoire… Peeta t'étais condamné à jouer dans son jeu, mais Katniss, elle, elle était encore libre. Tu lui as ôté cette chance !**

Peeta détourne le regard. Une enclume s'abat sur moi. Un poids si lourd que je sens quelques points noirs zigzaguer devant mes yeux.

 **\- Katniss, je suis navré de te l'apprendre, mais tu seras bientôt et pour toujours la fiancée de Peeta…**

 **\- Pour toujours ?** dis-je la gorge pâteuse.

 **\- Oh que oui ! Tu penses qu'il vous suffit de faire semblant d'être fiancé pendant la tournée de la victoire et ensuite continuer votre amourette et si cela ne va plus finalement de vous quitter ?!**

Haymitch part dans un grand rire. Peeta vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. J'attrape une de ses mains. Il est glacé.

 **\- Oh non mes petits, oh non… Maintenant vous appartenez à Snow, il va bien jouer à la poupée avec vous et ne vous avisez pas d'imaginer le contraire… Pour l'instant vous êtes fiancés et d'ici peu… vous comprendrez, là, Peeta tu comprendras pourquoi je t'avais mis en garde…**

 **\- De quoi il parle ?** soufflais-je au bord de l'affolement.

 **\- Haymitch nous dit que le Capitole exigera que l'on reste ensemble pour toujours.**

 **\- Oui mon petit !** renchérit Haymitch d'un œil mauvais. **Mais pas que, non, Snow va vous marier, il va attendre de vous des enfants et des belles histoires d'amour pour endormir les habitants de Panem… Merci car grâce à vous il est assuré d'histoire mièvre pour les trente prochaines années…**


	4. Chapter 4

Helloooo everybody !

Un immense Merci d'être au rendez-vous chaque semaine !

10000000 Merci à ceux qui nous laissent des review, à ceux qui ne font que passer, on espère que le fic vous plait toujours autant !

Merci de lire notre fic, de la mettre en Follow/Favorite, de laisser une review ! Merci ! :-)

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être d'un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

On vous laisse profitez du prochain chapitre ! :-)

Enjoy

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille tôt aujourd'hui. Impossible d'avoir un sommeil complet. La boule d'angoisse qui grossit depuis des semaines et qui s'interpose entre Peeta et moi, me vole aussi mes heures de repos désormais. Je me souviens parfaitement des paroles d'Haymitch prononcé le soir après la venue du Président Snow et leur impact sur moi. Dans un premier temps je me suis évanouit et dans un second temps j'ai été terrorisée, je me suis enfermée cinq jours durant et ni ma mère, ni ma sœur, ni Peeta et encore moins Gale n'ont pu changer quoi que ce soit. **C'est Haymitch qui a su trouver quoi dire pour me faire sortir de ma retraire :** _ **« Ah quoi bon gamine ? Tu es condamnée. Et puis il y a pire que Peeta pour passer sa vie non ? Après tout il est riche, beau, pas trop estropié et il t'aime…**_ _»_. J'ai ouvert la porte. On a parlé, il a su mes peurs et ne s'est pas joué de moi en cherchant à les minimiser. Depuis j'éprouve une sorte de respect pour lui. C'est nouveau. Peeta s'en veut terriblement. Je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde. Ce n'est pas lui qui est responsable… Je garde ma colère. Je ne dois en aucun cas la laisser sortir. Prim' est presque soulagée, heureuse même que je vienne avec elle. J'ai annoncé à Gale que j'étais en quelques sortes la fiancée de Peeta. Il l'a… disons qu'il l'a bien prit… En réalité je ne pense pas, mais il n'a rien dit. On ne chasse plus, le grillage est toujours sous tension. Peeta ne rit plus si souvent, un voile sombre est tombé sur lui. Haymitch m'explique que c'est parce qu'être fiancé avec moi de cette manière le ronge. J'ai demandé : « _ **Je croyais qu'il m'aimait, il aurait sûrement fini par me le demandé si nous…**_ », Haymitch a secoué la tête par la négative. _**« Il aurait voulu te demander lui-même ta main, il aurait voulu d'autres circonstances…**_ » M'a répondu le mentor étrangement sobre. Oui Peeta et moi nous sommes encore ensemble, mais le poids de nos fiançailles pèse entre nous. Quand j'y pense je suffoque, et lui son regard se ternis. Il ne peint que des paysages désertiques. J'ai préparé ma valise en vue de la Tournée. Je n'ai pas emporté grand-chose. Prim' part avec six valises son styliste l'a bien gâté, il veut qu'elle soit étincelante à chacune de ses apparitions.

Je me regarde dans le miroir de ma coiffeuse. Je suis plus pâle que d'ordinaire. On gratte à ma porte. Je me redresse. Prim' rentre en me souriant.

 **\- Tu es prête ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Les caméras sont en train d'être installées devant chez nous… Mon styliste est arrivé et…**

 **\- Oui, va te préparer.**

 **\- Non, enfin oui, mais, il n'est pas venu seul, Cinna a fait venir pour toi des préparateurs aussi et même un tas de jolis vêtements.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu vas être présentée officiellement et je pense qu'ils veulent donner la meilleure image de toi…**

 **\- Ou l'image la moins proche de moi.**

\- … **En tout cas Cinna et Effie meurent d'envie de te voir, ils attendent en bas.**

 **\- Ah, merci Prim', j'arrive dans une seconde.**

Elle sort doucement. J'observe mon reflet. Je relativise, après tout, Prim' a vu la mort dans les Jeux, moi qu'est-ce que j'ai subi : être fiancée au garçon qui a sauvé la vie de ma sœur. Je me ressaisi, je ne vais pas à la mort. Je ne vais perdre personne de mon entourage et j'aurai pu connaitre un sort bien plus terrible. Il faut que j'apprenne le mot « résignation » avec plus d'application. Je rejoins alors le rez-de-chaussée et je fais la connaissance d'oiseaux colorés et bruyant envoyé par le train du Capitol. Effie est fidèle à elle-même, pimpante, exubérante pipelette, mes préparateurs tatoués, colorés, avec un drôle d'accent tirant dans les aigu et puis… Cinna. C'est un homme comme je ne me l'étais jamais figuré : sobre, discret, observateur, sa seule coquetterie réside dans le trait d'un eye-liner doré. Il me met, plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai cru possible, en confiance. Trois heures après leur arrivées, je suis lavée, épilée, maquillée, coiffée, habillée, chaussée et parfumée par d'autre que moi. Lorsque je découvre mon reflet quelques secondes avant que Effie ne nous jette, ma sœur et moi, en pâture aux caméras je reste interdite. Le reflet qui se dresse devant moi est si loin de celle que j'ai vu ce matin. Mes cheveux sont laqués et nattés avec un éclat que je n'avais jamais vu, ma peau semble plus lisse mon teint est net, ma bouche dessinée de rose pâle, et mes yeux… ils sont toujours gris, oui, mais, la mise en valeur et si éloquente que je n'arrive pas à me reconnaitre. On dirait une jeune femme issue des rues les plus riches du Capitol. Ma sœur Prim' et elle aussi parfaitement mise en beauté, mais ses préparateur ont conservé son côté juvénile, elle est plus sage et douce comme image comparé à moi qui donne l'illusion d'une beauté fatal. La robe, que je porte avec de petits talons, moule mes formes que je ne cherche jamais à mettre en avant. Je suis à la fois séduisante et méconnaissable. Je découvre que le rouge me va bien, trop bien même. Je découvre ma taille, mes hanches, ma poitrine. Qui est cette femme dans le reflet ? Je n'ai plus le temps de m'attarder sur mon image, Effie ouvre la porte et pousse Prim' en avant. Je suis du regard le chemin de ma petite sœur sur le perron jusqu'à la moitié du chemin entre notre maison et celle de Peeta. Deux caméras tournent autour d'eux. Ils saluent et sourient. Ils répondent à quelques questions posées par Caesar grâce à un interphone surpuissant. Cinna se glisse dans mon dos, un frisson me saisit lorsqu'il me chuchote tout bas : « **Tu vas être parfaite Katniss, n'ai pas peur d'être toi**. ». Effie me pousse en avant alors que j'entends Caesar dire :

 **\- Alors Peeta tu ne voulais pas nous apprendre quelque chose petit cachotier ?**

 **\- Oh Caesar vous en savez toujours trop !**

 **\- Alors !** s'impatiente faussement Caesar.

 **\- Voilà, je voulais vous présenter Katniss, la sœur de Primerose…**

 **\- Ah, oui la** _ **fameuse**_ **Katniss, tout le monde se souviens de ta grande déclaration à-propos d'elle…**

 **\- Et bien la voici** , reprend Peeta en se tournant vers moi.

Peeta s'arrête net en m'apercevant. Ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Et il reprend sa marche. Mon cœur bat follement. Peeta est coiffé à la mode du Capitol, une raie sur le côté et sa mèche d'ordinaire folle est soigneusement peignée. Il porte un costume surmonté d'un manteau d'hiver ouvert pour nous laisser voir les couleurs chaudes qu'il dissimule. Il s'avance jusqu'à moi, il fait de son mieux pour ne pas boiter. Je descends vers lui. Il prend ma main. Heureusement que ma cheville est complètement guérie et que Peeta me tient si solidement, sinon avec ces talons que je porte je me serais sûrement retrouvée au sol le nez dans la neige ! Je laisse Peeta me ramener jusque devant les caméras. Je prends place entre ma sœur et Peeta. Peeta refuse de lâcher ma main. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Prim' sourit aux anges et Caesar pousse de grandes exclamations, des applaudissements assourdissants nous parviennent en fond.

 **\- Alors je vous présente Katniss Everdeen… ma fiancée** , annonce avec un large sourire Peeta.

Ma sœur pousse un petit cri d'excitation, elle joue parfaitement la surprise. Cependant tout le monde est au courant dans notre entourage… Mais seul nos familles et Haymitch savent que c'est à la volonté expresse du Président Snow. Les autres habitants du Douze pensent que nous sommes réellement fiancés… En quelque sorte nous le sommes vraiment…

La clameur qui nous vient des haut-parleurs me ramène à la réalité. J'essaye de sourire, cet exercice imposé n'est pas évident encore.

 **\- Peeta ! Mais elle est ravissante ! Tu nous l'avais caché !**

 **\- J'avais bien trop peur que vous veniez la chercher pour vous !**

 **\- Ah ! Et tu as bien raison ! Oh la la ! Katniss ! Bonsoir ! Vous êtes superbe !**

 **\- Merci,** bredouillais-je **. Vous aussi…**

Des rires nous arrivent en masse. Je suis d'une bêtise et d'une maladresse incroyable ! Il faut que je me détende !

 **\- Alors comme ça Katniss, vous êtes fiancé à Peeta !**

 **\- Il semblerait oui,** dis-je en esquissant un sourire que je tente assuré.

 **\- Tout le monde ici brûle de savoir si… Oh non, je n'ose pas poser la question…**

 **\- Allez-y Caesar, Katniss et moi n'avons pas de secret pour vous** , s'amuse Peeta. **Et puis nous savons que vous garderez ça rien que pour vous** , ajoute-t-il malicieusement.

 **\- Dans ce cas… Alors Katniss, nous voudrions savoir une chose, en réalité nous avons un million de questions, mais nous attendrons que vous soyez parmi nous toutes vous les posez, je ne tiens pas à vous effrayer plus que nécessaire…**

Caesar fait une pause pour rire et écouter les spectateurs l'applaudir.

- **Alors Katniss, entre nous, maintenant que vous êtes la fiancée d'un des derniers vainqueurs des Hunger Games, nous voudrions savoir quand vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous l'aimiez ?**

Ma main se crispe dans celle de Peeta. Cette question intime me prend totalement au dépourvu. Je prie pour que le rouge qui me monte à la tête soit dissimulé par le maquillage.

 **\- Eh bien, pour être honnête** , commençais-je sans avoir aucune idée de la suite.

Je cherche un regard, un soutien, je croise alors les yeux calmes et serein de Cinna. Sa phrase me revient : « _n'ait pas peur d'être toi._ »

 **\- … Et bien je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je l'aimais immédiatement. Lorsqu'il est parti aux Jeux, j'étais inquiète certes, mais Prim' y était aussi… Et quand ils sont revenus tous les deux je me suis consacré à ma sœur en premier.**

Prim' tourne son visage vers moi. Elle est si belle. Ma voix se brise un peu, je me reprends.

 **\- Et puis, je me suis rendue compte que Peeta qui vivait juste à côté de chez nous avait lui aussi besoin de compagnie et d'attention… Alors je suis allée le voir, un peu chaque jour et… je ne sais pas, c'était naturel entre lui et moi. Il m'a séduite, émue et peu à peu on est devenu inséparable…**

Je me tais. Je ne veux pas dévoiler plus. C'est déjà trop pour eux. Beaucoup trop. Peeta se tourne vers moi, il a ses grands yeux bleus que j'aime tant qui me scrutent. Il cherche la vérité dans ce que j'ai dit. Je lui souris aussi tendrement que possible. Mon cœur bat à nouveau à tout rompre et soudain la distance entre nos corps me semble trop grande. Je voudrais l'embrasser, lui aussi le voudrait, mais…

 **\- Oh ! Comme ils sont adorables !** reprend Caesar. **Le parfait petit couple qui fait déjà jaser tout Panem !**

 **\- Dans ce cas, vous êtes impatient de nous voir arriver chez vous au Capitol !** s'exclame Peeta.

 **\- Evidemment ! Et toi Primerose ! Que penses-tu de ton futur beau-frère ?**

 **\- Je pense que Katniss ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ! Et moi je serais heureuse d'avoir pour nouveau frère : Peeta, on a vécu tant de choses ensemble ! C'est une façon de continuer à resserrer nos liens ! Je suis heureuse pour eux !**

La maturité et la spontanéité de la réponse de Prim' me fait croire l'espace d'un instant qu'elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle est adorable et terriblement douée pour le jeu devant les caméras, elle devra me donner des cours !

 **\- Ah ! Il nous tarde de vous recevoir tous les trois ! Alors a très vite ! Peeta et Primerose profitez bien de votre Tournée de la Victoire et quant à Katniss il nous tarde à tous de te voir en chair et en os au Capitol ! Bon voyage !**

Nous saluons les caméras en souriants et après quelques secondes, elles s'éteignent automatiquement. Des techniciens s'affairent immédiatement pour les démonter et les ranger dans de grosses caisses en bois. Comme il fait froid, Effie nous redirige rapidement dans notre maison. Peeta nous suis.

 **\- Nous partons dans vingt minutes ! Tout le monde en route pour la gare !** annonce Effie.

Dans cette effervescence Prim' et moi embrassons notre mère puis avec le cortège de techniciens, des préparateurs, stylistes, d'Haymitch et d'Effie nous gagnons la gare où une foule dense et joyeuse nous attend. Après un court discours du maire nous prenons place dans le train grand luxe qui nous ait alloué pour les quelques jours que nous allons passer à bord. Une fois que l'on est à l'intérieur les portes se referment aussitôt et le train démarre. Depuis qu'Effie m'a poussée devant les caméras au moment où je me retrouve projeté dans cet univers inconnu je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Peeta n'a pas lâché ma main, il me guide vers le wagon qui fait office de salon. Prim' court voir sa chambre, Effie tient à vérifier les menus pour les jours qui vont venir, les Préparateurs et les stylistes se rendent dans leur wagon personnel. Soudain après une foule de monde, il ne reste que Peeta, Haymitch et moi. Je me sens exténuée. J'ai oublié ma valise. Je me sens stupide.

Peeta me fait m'assoir dans un fauteuil confortable et m'apporte un verre d'eau. Haymitch n'a pas attendu de trouver un verre pour gouter l'alcool brunâtre qui dormait dans une carafe fermée en cristal.

 **\- Tu veux autre chose ?** me demande-t-il doucement.

Ce calme après cette tempête de bruit m'assourdis presque. Je fais non de la tête. J'ai juste envie de repos.

 **\- Eh bien, les petits jeunes vous avez parfaitement interprété l'acte I. Reste à savoir si vous jouerez aussi finement la suite de la partition.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas joué** , rétorque Prim' de retour dans le wagon.

 **\- Ah ?**

 **\- Oui, ce que j'ai dit pour Katniss et Peeta, je le pense vraiment. Je suis heureuse.**

Mon estomac se noue. Que croit-elle ?

 **\- Vous en faites de ces têtes, voyons… Katniss, je savais depuis un moment déjà que toi et Peeta vous étiez ensemble, mais maman et moi on faisait comme si on l'ignorait. On s'est dit que vous nous le diriez quand vous seriez prêt et puis… cette histoire de fiançailles… on sait tous que c'est Snow, chuchote-t-elle. Mais de toute façon, cela aurait fini par arriver** , conclue-t-elle à mi-voix.

 **\- Et si nous n'étions pas restés ensemble ?** soulignais-je les lèvres pincées incapable de rester silencieuse alors que cette question me ronge depuis des jours, des semaines.

 **\- Eh bien, tant pis !** ironise Haymitch.

 **\- Katniss, tu penses que l'on ne serait pas resté ensemble ?** demande Peeta.

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas dit ça je… je veux juste dire que... Le faite de nous forcer la main c'est…**

 **\- Moins fort,** conseil Prim'.

 **\- C'est juste que, j'aurai aimé voir comment les choses auraient évolué d'elles-mêmes. Je n'ai jamais imaginé ce qui nous arrive. C'est tellement brusque.**

Le silence s'installe. Le roulis délicat du train nous berce, quelques verres tintent entre eux. Peeta me prend la main.

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi** , répond-t-il.

On se sourit. Une partie du poids que j'avais en moi s'évapore. Je me détends.

 **\- J'aimerais beaucoup visiter** , dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

 **\- Je vais te montrer** , propose Peeta en se levant.

 **\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais rester ici et boire aussi tranquillement que possible. Hey Gamine ! Reste ! Laisse-les tranquille ! Tiens… Lis-moi ça !**

 **\- Une brochure sur _« L'utilisation des sponsors lors des Hunger Games »_ ?** lis Prim' étonnée et dégoutée.

 **\- Oui, j'y comprends rien…**

Peeta m'entraîne vers le wagon où se trouvent la salle à manger, puis les chambres. Il me désigne une porte qui est celle de ma sœur, il me montre celle qui est en face : la mienne et celle à sa droite : la sienne. J'ouvre ma chambre. Elle est petite mais très complète et luxueuse. Peeta me suis des yeux. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Les draps sont moelleux et doux. J'invite d'un geste Peeta à m'y rejoindre. Il s'assoit. Je ne résiste pas je passe mes bras autour de lui. On colle nos fronts l'un à l'autre. Nous n'avons pas été aussi proches depuis des jours. La chaleur qui m'a saisi devant les caméras me reprend. Les lèvres de Peeta trouvent les miennes en premières. On s'allonge en travers sur le lit et notre baiser tendre se fait plus fort. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi. Sa jambe en métal cogne mon genou. Peeta est là, contre moi, je le sens, il me serre, il m'embrasse, alors toutes les questions dont l'on m'assomme depuis un moment disparaissent et l'évidence vient d'elle-même : je l'aime.

Je le sais, j'en suis sûre, je l'aime, sinon comment pourrais-je ressentir autant de joie, d'envie, de bonheur en étant seulement blottie contre lui ? Pourquoi ai-je perdue du temps en m'éloignant de lui ? Je suis stupide ! Je ne veux plus jamais rien mettre entre lui et moi. Je l'aime. C'est réel. C'est mon secret. Personne ne le saura.

.

.

Lorsque l'on se retrouve tous autour de la table du repas l'ambiance est plus détendue, sauf pour Effie qui ne cesse de contrôler nos emploi du temps et qui peste après chaque avaries, chaque retards de quoi que ce soit. Je suis assise entre Peeta et Prim', ce qui me confère une place un peu particulière entre les deux Vainqueurs. Je ne sais pas si je suis à ma place, mais après tout, il s'agit de ma sœur et de mon fiancé… Fiancé… Ce mot qui m'effrayait au départ m'amuse en ce moment. Je ne me rends pas encore bien compte du poids qu'il a je pense. Et ce soir je suis tellement grisée par ce qui m'arrive que… Eh bien rien ne peux m'atteindre. Les plats sont délicieux, j'ai envie de reprendre de chaque, mais je me retiens, je ne veux pas donner une image de gloutonne à l'assemblée ! Une fois le repas fini Peeta, Prim' et moi allons-nous installer devant une émission du Capitole. C'est une rediffusion des dix meilleurs moments des derniers Jeux. Finalement nous n'avons plus aucune envie de regarder, mais Effie s'enthousiasme et nous force à rester avec elle. Haymitch préfère aller boire seul dans sa chambre. Je l'envie. Peeta prend ma main pour supporter les images, Prim' mime la fatigue et nous laisse. Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé moi-même ! Jouer la fatigue pour se retirer discrètement ! Peeta et moi sommes donc obligé de regarder jusqu'à la dernière image l'émission spéciale commentée en directe par Caesar.

Lorsqu'Effie nous libère enfin, Peeta et moi ne demandons pas notre reste et nous précipitions dans nos chambres respectives.

Peeta frappe à ma porte après quelques minutes. Je termine de défaire mes cheveux avant de rentrer sous ma douche. Je suis déjà démaquillée et en peignoir. J'entre baille la porte. Peeta, déjà lavé et en tenue de nuit, se tient sagement dans la pénombre, qui s'est abattue désormais dans tous les wagons. Je recule pour le laisser entrer.

 **\- Je suis venu te dire bonne nuit** , me dit-il un peu gêné de me trouver encore affairée.

 **\- Merci… Bonne nuit à toi aussi…**

On se regarde, interdit et puis, naturellement un sourire naît sur le visage de Peeta. Il est irrésistible. Je le rejoins.

 **\- C'est plaisant de se dire que l'on est si proche toi et moi.**

 **\- Oui, on a jamais été aussi proche, renchéris-je.**

 **\- Deux pas pour être exact. Entre nos portes. Je crois que c'est notre record.**

 **\- Oui, je suis d'accord.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, tu dois être fatiguée et tu n'as pas encore fini de te préparer pour la nuit.**

Il me tourne le dos et s'apprête à passer dans le couloir. Soudain sa présence qui s'en va m'ai intolérable. Je le retiens par l'épaule. Il est étonné.

 **\- Attends, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps** , dis-je en désignant ma salle de bain. **Si tu veux bien rester encore un peu… A moins que tu ne sois trop…**

 **\- Non, pas du tout, je serai content d'attendre.**

Je souris. Il s'installe sur mon lit. Je rentre dans ma petite salle d'eau. Elle est étroite, mais pas dépourvue de luxe. Je retire en une seconde mon peignoir. Ma nudité s'affiche dans le grand miroir qui surplombe la vasque en marbre. Je suis presque choquée de me découvrir nue. Dans notre nouvelle maison, il y a bien un miroir, mais pas aussi imposant et dans la salle d'eau il ne commence qu'à partir du buste… Là, mon corps me saute aux yeux des pieds à la tête. Je ne me trouve pas si jolie que je le pensais finalement. Cheveux défaits laqués en tous sens, maquillage retiré à la va vite… Je rentre sous l'eau chaude. Je prends le temps de savourer l'eau qui nettoie tranquillement ma peau. Je frotte tout particulièrement mon visage. Je veux retirer toute trace de maquillage. Pour ma chevelure je dois appliquer deux soins différents pour retrouver leur souplesse. Lorsque je sors de la cabine, la buée a envahi la pièce. Je ne suis pas resté aussi peu de temps que je l'espérai. Peeta a dû partir. Je soupire. Je suis déçue de ne pas avoir été plus vite. Je prends alors le temps de m'essuyer de tester une crème de visage qui est posée sur une petite étagère en verre et je termine en enfilant mon pyjama préparé par Cinna : un short et un top en matière fluide dont le nom et la matière me sont totalement inconnue. La couleur verte s'accorde avec mes yeux, est-ce un hasard, je n'en sais rien. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je découvre avec étonnement que Peeta est encore là. Il est assis sur le bord du lit, face à moi, les coudes plantés dans ses genoux.

 **\- Tu es encore là !** formulais-je à haute voix.

 **\- Oui, tu m'as demandé de t'attendre.**

 **\- J'ai mis tellement de temps, que je pensais que tu serais allé te coucher depuis un moment déjà.**

 **\- Tu es déçue ?**

 **\- Au contraire.**

Je m'approche et m'assoie à mon tour sur le lit. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule nue de Peeta, je laisse mes bras glisser autour de son torse. Peeta m'enlace et dépose de doux baisers sur mon front. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas les quitter. L'horloge sonne une heure du matin.

 **\- Bonne nuit Katniss.**

Nos lèvres s'effleurent. Une chaleur sourde réveille mon corps.

 **\- Bonne nuit Peeta…**

Il se relève, je l'accompagne à la porte. On s'embrasse encore. Je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de lui. Peeta non plus ne manifeste pas un grand désir de me laisser. Un mouvement dans le couloir nous surprend. C'est Haymitch. Il revient du wagon bar. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous ait vus. On l'entend chuter lourdement dans sa chambre.

 **\- Dors bien. Je vais voir s'il va bien.**

 **\- D'accord…**

Je quitte Peeta, il va chez Haymitch. Je rejoins mes draps. L'horloge m'indique une heure quarante. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dans les bras de Peeta. Je me blottis au creux de mon trop grand lit et je respire le parfum laissé par la présence de Peeta encore présente dans la pièce. Je ferme les yeux. Le train file dans la nuit, je me laisser bercer par lui.

.

Lorsque je rejoins la table du petit déjeuner je trouve Effie déjà apprêtée, portant des couleurs criardes et une tenue encombrante dont elle semble très satisfaite. Prim' grignote une tartine au beurre, elle se contente de peu alors que la table déborde littéralement de nourriture. Haymitch la mine sombre tente de boire un café, que je soupçonne coupé à la liqueur. Peeta se lève à mon arrivé, et me propose son siège pour se décaler et en prendre un autre. Je prends place face à ma sœur. Elle me sourit doucement. L'espace de quelques secondes je me serai crue chez nous. Le train prend un virage, il me ramène à la réalité.

 **\- Katniss, j'ai expliqué la journée que nous allons avoir, tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est qu'il faut que tu sois prête dans une heure pour les caméras.**

 **\- Déjà ?**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes presque arrivés au District onze.**

Haymitch soupire lourdement. Prim' lève les yeux vers lui. Je déchiffre son regard. Elle est triste et en même temps inquiète. Inquiète pour Haymitch, ou pour la Tournée ?

J'avale rapidement de quoi me restaurer puis je me rends dans ma chambre. Une robe et des accessoires sont suspendus sur la porte de ma salle de bain avec une petite note épinglée dessus _« Il ne manquera plus que ton sourire pour achever ta tenue »_. Je souris. Ce doit être un message de Cinna. Je ne le connais presque pas mais sa douceur et sa bonté me font presque ressentir de la tendresse pour lui. Il a été si gentil avec Prim'.

Je me prépare, quelques minutes passent avant que n'arrive une préparatrice. Elle arrange mes cheveux dans un joli ensemble de boucles relevés, puis s'attaque à un maquillage simple. Quand je quitte ma chambre je suis prête. La première personne que je croise est Haymitch. Il me toise adossé dans le couloir.

 **\- Salut petite** , me lance-t-il. **Tu es très élégante…**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Peeta…Peeta n'aurait pas dû. Il n'aurait pas dû te mêler à tout ça…**

 **\- Il ne le voulait pas.**

 **\- Tu ne te rends pas comptes, non pas encore, mais ça va bien au-delà de ce que tu t'imagines. Tu penses que ta petite vie est chamboulée, que tu es forcée de vivre avec lui pour le reste de ta vie, mais tu ne sais pas encore ce que cela va enclencher.**

 **\- Parce que vous oui ?**

 **\- Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait !**

 **\- Laissez-moi passer.**

 **\- Non, attends…**

Il agrippe mon bras alors que le train ralentit sa course.

 **\- Katniss, il est encore temps pour toi te fuir. Annonce ta rupture aujourd'hui, il est encore temps pour toi.**

 **\- Mais, Peeta…**

 **\- Peeta comprendra, il n'est pas idiot. Mais une fois que c'est fait, ne l'approche plus, ne lui parle plus rien.**

 **\- Personne ne m'a jamais dit quoi faire ou comment agir et cela ne va pas commencer aujourd'hui avec un ivrogne comme vous !**

 **\- Petite idiote écoute ce que je te dis ! C'est pour te sauver toi ! Et lui aussi !**

 **\- Ecoutez-moi bien, je ne vous le répéterai pas : Je n'abandonnerai jamais Peeta, c'est compris ? Maintenant, lâchez-moi !**

 **\- Katniss un problème ? appelle au loin ma sœur.**

Haymitch me lâche enfin, je le repousse pour de bon. Qui aurait cru qu'un alcoolique comme lui possédait encore autant de force ?

Bien nous sommes fin prêt. Nous arrivons en gare d'ici un instant, Peeta, Primerose lisez bien les papiers que je vous ai donné, Katniss, tu n'auras qu'à sourire gentiment. Et vous Haymitch, eh bien, faites comme d'habitude, termine Effie alors que le train entre en gare.

Prim' et Peeta se dirigent vers les fenêtres. Nous découvrons le onze avec étonnement, et effrois. De longs grillages gris nous accueillent, des voitures blindées suivent le convoi et aucune foule n'est là pour nous apercevoir. La surveillance, plus qu'accrue ici, fait froid dans le dos. Je ne me plaindrais plus de nos pacificateurs !

Durant le discours que Prim' lit avec application, je me tiens à droite de Peeta. Il est droit et regarde avec respect et gravité les familles des deux tributs morts. Puis c'est au tour de Peeta de parler, je le vois ranger le discours d'Effie dans sa poche et improviser avec ses propres mots et son vécu un discours simple mais qui va droit au cœur de tout le monde ici présent. Il achève sa prise de parole en promettant de donner une partie de ses revenus de Vainqueur aux familles de Rue et de Tresh. Lorsqu'il se tait un silence de mort régne partout. L'émotion est plus que palpable. C'est alors que je croise plusieurs regards dans la foule. Je pensais que personne ne ferait attention à moi, après tout je n'ai pas fait les Jeux et en l'occurrence ici je ne sers que de potiche. Mais non, on me regarde et avec insistance et j'ai l'impression que l'on attend de moi un mot aussi. Peeta a aussi remarqué ça. Il tourne le micro vers moi et m'encourage à m'exprimer.

 **\- Katniss, aimerait elle aussi vous dire quelques mots** , annonce Peeta.

Cela n'avait pas été prévu ! Je ne devais jamais parler en public ! A quoi joue-t-il ? Je n'ai pas son aisance pour parler ! Et puis… Je regarde cette foule et je comprends. Ils veulent m'entendre. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignore et soudain je ressens le besoin de poser des mots sur mes sentiments.

 **\- Bien que je n'ai jamais connu Rue, ni Tresh, je peux dire que sans eux, ma sœur Prim' et mon fiancé Peeta ne seraient certainement pas ici aujourd'hui… Je ne peux pas imaginer la perte que vous éprouvez, je ne peux que l'imaginer, car les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi sont revenues ensemble des Jeux. Je n'ai rien accompli qui mérite une quelconque attention. Pourtant je tiens à vous dire, combien je suis reconnaissante dans leur sacrifice. Rue, était si jeune… Elle me fait penser à ma sœur et je comprends l'injustice que vous avez. Pourquoi Elle plutôt que Prim' ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. J'ai tout autant de questions que vous. Mais sachez que pour le Douze vous serez toujours nos amis…**

J'ai laissé parler mon cœur. Peeta ému me prend la main, Prim' pleure doucement. On va repartir vers la mairie lorsqu'un vieillard, à la peau sombre, embrasse trois doigts du milieu de sa main gauche et siffle un petit air. Immédiatement des pacificateurs armés fendent la foule et s'emparent de lui. Des cris retentissent de partout, Prim' et emportée, Peeta aussi, puis c'est mon tour, on nous traîne de force vers les porte de la mairie. Le vieil homme et jeté au bas des marches avant de le pousser où nous nous tenions quelques secondes auparavant. Je me débats je cherche à fuir l'emprise, mais les deux pacificateurs qui m'empoignent refusent de me libérer. Tout ce que je vois avant que les portes ne se referment sur nous c'est un pacificateur qui tend son arme vers le visage de l'homme. Les portes se referment, la détonation retenti. Peeta, Prim' et moi sommes choqués comme jamais. Je n'avais jamais encore eu à faire à la mise à mort d'une personne. Le tremble de rage et de peur. Effie hurle au scandale, Haymitch nous attrape par le bras et nous entraîne dans sa suite. Il nous fait circuler dans toute la mairie jusqu'à nous faire déboucher au grenier de celle-ci. Prim' est en larmes pour de bon cette fois-ci, Peeta la serre dans ses bras. J'ai l'impression de les revoir blottit l'un contre l'autre dans les Jeux, cette réalité m'étouffe.

 **\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de parler ?! Pourquoi tu as…**

 **\- Ils le voulaient, ils me regardaient et…**

 **\- Et quoi gamine ? Hum ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Oh Haymitch ! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je ne pensais pas à mal, je… je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.**

 **\- Moi je vais vous le dire à tous les trois ce qui s'est passé ! Il s'est passé que le Président souhaitait que vous soyez humble, reconnaissant et amoureux. Que vous soyez des divertissements pour Panem, pas des agitateurs ! Pas des agitateurs de conscience ! Peeta cette attitude m'étonne de toi !**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin, je ne…**

 **\- Je voulais juste parler et protéger Peeta et Prim' en donnant plus de crédit à notre histoire…**

 **\- Et qui va les protéger ces gens-là ?** lance Haymitch en désignant par l'œil de bœuf la place désertée où repose le cadavre du vieillard. **Qui va les aider ? Pas vous non ! Surtout si vous recommencez ce genre d'exploit !**

 **\- Haymitch ! Aidez-nous** , renifle Prim' qui s'agrippe à la veste de Peeta.

Le mentor soupire, écrasé par le poids de la situation. Il s'approche de ma sœur et lui ouvre ses bras, elle s'y réfugie sans hésiter.

 **\- Contentez-vous de lire les discours écrit par Effie et vous deux, les _fiancés_ plus de frasques ! Plus de prise de parole intempestives !**

 **\- Oui, nous ferons tout ce que vous voulez jusqu'à la fin de la Tournée** , dis-je encore secouée par ce qui vient d'arriver.

 **\- La fin de la Tournée ? Mais voyons ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ! Vos vies leurs appartiennent ! Prim' et Peeta, vous êtes devenus des mentors à votre tour ! Vous allez revivre chaque année ces horreurs ! Et toi naïve petite Katniss, tu es condamnée à épouser Peeta, à lui faire de beaux enfants et rapidement si possible ! Et vous savez quoi ? Chaque année on vous ressortira du Douze pour parler de vos familles, pour raconter chaque petit détail de votre vie intime et d'ici quelques années, vos enfants seront eux aussi à leur tour _« tirés au sort »_ pour participer aux Hunger Games. Vous pouvez en être sûr ! Car avec le joli cirque que vous avez, enfin que Katniss a mis aujourd'hui, vous leur avez réservé une place dans chaque édition jusqu'à ce que vous n'en ayez plus et que…**

Je le gifle aussi puissamment que possible. Je veux qu'il se taise. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre d'autre et je quitte aussitôt le grenier, je redescends les étages et me retrouve dans le hall. Je sais qu'il y a une soirée de prévu en l'honneur des Vainqueurs, mais honnêtement je ne veux pas y aller. Je m'engouffre dans ce qui semble être un bureau abandonné et je m'y retranche. Je calle une chaise sous la poignée pour être sûre de rester seule et lorsque c'est le cas j'explose en larmes. Je m'effondre au sol et laisse éclater toute ma rage, ma tristesse, ma peur aussi. J'évacue le venin des paroles d'Haymitch, je saigne pour le pauvre homme mort exécuté d'une balle en pleine tête. Les sanglots sont sourds et lourds. Je suis seule, pitoyable, assise sur le sol poussiéreux d'une salle sans air. Je m'entends en écho pleurer. Rien n'arrive à endiguer mon état. Alors je laisse toutes les larmes sortir, comme un trop plein.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour Tout le monde !

Oui, oui nous avons un jour de retard sur notre rythme de publication ! Toutes nos excuses !

Mais il faut le voir le bon côté : un jour de moins à attendre le chapitre 6 ! ^-^

Bref, comme toujours un énorme merci à vous d'être présent, de nous soutenir, de laisser des reviews, de ne faire que passer , de lire ... MERCI !

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Je me réveille allongé dans mon lit. Le train a repris sa route. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvée là, ni quelle heure il est. Je me redresse un peu, la tête me tourne et je me repose sur l'oreiller. J'ai dû pleurer, puis m'endormir d'épuisement.

 **\- Tu es réveillée ?**

Le murmure provient du bout du lit. J'allume ma lumière. Prim' est là, emballée dans une robe de chambre, sa petite figure m'observe, inquiète. Je lui fais une place, elle se glisse jusqu'à moi. On se serre l'une contre l'autre. Sa chaleur me rassure et me redonne de la force. Prim' est ma petite sœur, elle a besoin de moi, elle a besoin de me savoir forte. On s'endort l'une et l'autre sans bouger de notre position.

.

Les jours s'enchaînent et se ressemblent. On arrive dans un nouveau District, Peeta et Prim' lisent leur papier, je souris, je prends la main de Peeta, parfois on s'embrasse. La foule est soit silencieuse, trop hébétée pour régir, ou alors elle gronde, et finit par imploser. Puis on passe une soirée avec les personnalités des Districts, enfin on remonte dans le train. Prim' dort avec moi et on enchaîne avec une nouvelle journée. Haymitch nous coach avant chaque entrée, Effie nous corrige, Cinna nous habille. Je prends peu à peu conscience que ma vie ressemblera pour toujours à ça. Cette pensée je la refuse, la repousse. Je repense chaque jours à ce qu'a dit Haymitch, au sujet de ma vie avec Peeta… Je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser. Je ne dois pas montrer quoi que ce soit. Prim' compte sur moi et Peeta a besoin de moi aussi.

Ce soir, je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je me relève et quitte Prim' qui a un sommeil léger. Je ne veux pas la réveiller. J'erre dans les couloirs avant de revenir vers les chambres sans avoir rien trouvé à faire si ce n'est boire de l'eau. La porte de Peeta est fermée, mais je m'arrête devant. J'écoute. Il gémit, il semble se débattre avec ses rêves. Il pousse un cri étouffe, je l'entends s'agiter. Et puis un son terrible sort de sa gorge. J'entre précipitamment. Il est redressé, assit sur son lit, en sueur haletant. La pénombre éclaire la pièce.

 **-Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est juste un cauchemar** , articule-t-il encore sous l'effet du mauvais rêve.

 **\- Oui, j'en fais-moi aussi depuis que vous êtes entré dans les Jeux…**

Il ne répond pas, il passe une main sur son visage.

 **\- Je vais te laisser** , dis-je en reculant.

 **\- Non !**

Je me fige.

 **\- Non, s'il te plait, reste…**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je n'ai pas hésité, je n'ai pas réfléchis. Je m'assois sur le matelas aux draps défaits. Peeta me happe dans ses bras, je me laisse tirer jusqu'à lui, jusqu'à son visage. Nos bouches se frôlent, se découvrent et s'embrassent. L'odeur de sa peau, le poids de son corps collé au mien, la nuit, le silence, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, ni aussi en sécurité. C'est aussi la première fois que je vois Peeta torse nu, mes doigts ne peuvent s'empêcher de caresser son dos, de tracer des lignes fictives le longs de ses muscles. La chaleur que j'avais déjà éprouvé de nombreuse fois à son contact me reprend. Elle est plus dense, plus impétueuse, plus irréfléchie. J'ai envie, non j'ai besoin de plus. Je me redresse face à lui, notre baiser s'intensifie. Nos respirations sont saccadées, dans cette étreinte passionnée j'essaie d'aspirer une partie de lui, je veux qu'il reste à moi à jamais, je refuse de le lâcher. Jamais.

Ses mains prennent possession de tout mon dos, elles qui sont d'ordinaires si sages, si dociles, deviennent audacieuses. Un frisson de plaisir me secoue. Il nous en faut plus. On ne peut plus se contenter de baisers, de caresse. Je repousse les draps autour de nous. Peeta agrippe mon visage pour m'embrasser encore et encore. Puis sa bouche dévie sur mes joues, mon cou et explorent ma poitrine découverte, sans oser dépasser la pudique tenue de nuit que je porte. Alors, avec une audace dont je me croyais incapable, je fais glisser du bout des doigts les bretelles de mon haut. Elles cèdent sans discuter et tombent, entrainant dans leur chute mon vêtement, qui découvre entièrement mes seins. Peeta se recule, il me regarde, ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens. Je lis tout l'amour qu'il éprouve, mais aussi tout le désir qu'il a pour moi. Le feu qui dévore mon ventre se propage au reste de mon corps. Ses mains caressent mes épaules et suivent les courbes de mes bras avant de venir se poser sur mes seins. Je frémis. Il revient vers moi. D'une main il saisit ma nuque et nos bouches se retrouvent brisant cette distance. Son autre main me guide pour m'allonger. Ses baisers descendent de ma bouche à ma poitrine, ses lèvres caressent ma peau tendues. Je découvre ces premières sensations et je me demande alors comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y céder plus tôt ?

Peeta relève les yeux vers moi, ses mains se sont arrêtées sur mes cuisses. Il attend une autorisation, je la lui donne d'un regard tendre et enfiévré. Je ne peux plus supporter le moindre vêtement sur ma peau. Il m'en débarrasse. Je suis nue. Je suis heureuse qu'il fasse sombre et qu'il ne puisse pas voir parfaitement mon corps, sinon je rougirais d'avantage. Les baisers de Peeta reprennent, sur mon ventre, des frissons exquis me traversent. J'ai envie de lui. Je le fais revenir à ma bouche, il dépose doucement son corps sur le mien, prenant grand soin de ne pas me faire mal. Il est si beau. C'est à mon tour de lui retirer ce qui lui reste d'habits. Je lui hôte son pantalon de pyjama et je sens sous mes doigts le métal tiède de sa jambe. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas. Cette fois-ci nous sommes nus l'un et l'autre. Il est posé sur moi, je ne peux pas ignorer son sexe dur. Je suis encore plus excitée et presque impatiente, pourtant je veux faire vivre encore ce moment de pur bonheur. Ses mains caressent mes cheveux, mon visage, ses seins, mes mains. Je lui caresse le visage, le dos, les bras. Il m'embrasse encore et d'instinct je ressens le besoin d'onduler sous lui. C'est le signal qu'il attendait. Tendrement il m'embrasse, puis se redresse sur un appui, sa main libre se faufile à son sexe qu'il empoigne et guide jusqu'à l'entrée du mien. Nos bouches s'éloignent, nos regards se dévorent, mon cœur cogne comme jamais. Peeta s'enfonce doucement en moi. La douleur est plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes gémissements. Peeta picore de baiser mes joues, mon cou. J'halète, mon corps est tendu à l'extrême. Je souffre et pourtant je refuse qu'il parte. Je le veux en moi.

 **\- Ça va ?** me demande-t-il tendu.

Il a peur de me faire mal. Il est si prévenant. Oui j'ai mal, mais je sais que la douleur va refluée.

 **\- Peeta** , je souffle incapable de dire autre chose.

Il entame, alors très lentement, un ballet, que j'espérais au plus profond de moi. Mes gémissements reprennent, ceux de Peeta se mêlent aux miens. Nos concerts de soupirs, de baisers, de gémissements emplit tout l'air. Les mouvements de Peeta sont lents et profonds, la douleur s'est entièrement dissipée, un plaisir vif et intense dévore mon corps. Mes bras se nouent dans son dos et mes jambes s'accrochent à ses fesses, je veux qu'il aille encore plus au fond, je veux le sentir totalement en moi. Et puis le rythme accélère, lui et moi nous nous accordons parfaitement. Nos deux corps embrasés, enlacés se découvrent, s'apprivoisent et s'aiment. Je sens monter en moi une vague terrible, je redoute déjà la conclusion. Je veux le faire durer éternellement. Je ne veux plus quitter cet état, cette chambre, ses bras, son souffle chaud sur moi, sa bouche tiède, sa peau en sueur. Non jamais. Peeta se redresse encore et accélère de plus en plus. Sous l'effort il ferme ses yeux et bascule la tête en arrière. Il est si beau. Puis sa bouche retombe vers moi, notre baiser est fou. Il gémit, mais ce n'est rien comparé à moi. L'orgasme qui me ravage alors me terrasse immédiatement. Une explosion se déclenche en moi. Je m'agrippe encore plus fort contre Peeta et je le sens jouir à son tour en moi. Des ondes de choc partant de mon sexe se rependent partout, je tremble. Peeta a relâché le poids de son corps sur moi. Je n'étouffe pas, c'est agréable au contraire. Il essaie de retrouver son souffle, je sens son cœur cogner comme un dément contre sa poitrine. Le mien lui répond. Peeta relève le visage, son regard est si tendre, si beau. On s'embrasse encore. Ce baiser est le plus doux, le plus généreux qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné. Il se retire et s'allonge sur le flanc. Je me tourne vers lui, les effets de l'orgasme sont encore bien présent. Les mains de Peeta nous recouvrent avec les draps. Je ne sais plus où se trouve le bon sens du lit, je m'en fiche. Il m'ouvre ses bras, je m'y rends. Il embrasse mes cheveux. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi heureuse, aussi aimée. Il me tient contre lui. Nous sommes nus, nous sommes unis.

.

Les premiers rayons du soleil pénètrent la chambre. J'ouvre un œil, j'ai un de mes pieds en dehors des draps, il est froid, je le rapatrie au chaud. Peeta dort sur le dos, le menton relevé, le soleil dessine son nez, sa bouche ses cheveux en pagailles. Je souris. Il a l'air si paisible. Des images de la veille me reviennent. Je rougis, mais pas de honte. Je ne regrette pas, au contraire. Je me relève et tire sur moi la couverture, je découvre sans faire exprès les jambes de Peeta et je tombe alors sur sa jambe artificielle. Je l'avais imaginée, elle est sous mon nez pour la première fois. L'endroit où le métal devient de la chair est plus rose, la peau est irritée. Il doit en souffrir, mais ne s'en plaint jamais. Je tourne mon regard vers lui. Il a les yeux ouverts.

 **\- Bonjour** , dis-je en souriant.

 **\- Bonjour… Alors, elle n'est pas trop laide ?** demande Peeta.

 **\- Non, elle est belle. Je l'aime beaucoup…**

 **\- Moi, ma vraie jambe me plaisait d'avantage, mais que veux-tu ? J'ai cédé à l'effet de mode.**

Je ris, il rit. Je retombe contre lui, on s'embrasse. On est heureux.

.

Je prends une douche rapide en retournant dans ma chambre. Prim n'y est plus. Je me change et porte un pantalon gris et un chemisier de soie blanche laissé à mon intention. Une fois mes cheveux secs, je l'es laisse libre. Je rejoins le wagon où se situe le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'il soit relativement tôt, à peine huit heures, tout le monde est présent. Peeta m'a gardé une place à côté de lui, il a remonté ses manches lâches de son haut. Il se sert du café. Prim trempe sa tartine de beurre dans un chocolat encore fumant. Effie, qui aujourd'hui porte une robe fourreur vert-canard en strass jacasse avec Cinna. Haymitch, comme à l'ordinaire est en retrait assis dans un large fauteuil. Dès que je pénètre dans la pièce ses yeux me braquent.

 **\- Ah ! Katniss ! Bonjour !** Lance gaiement Effie. **Surtout ne perdons pas de temps inutilement ce matin. Ce soir nous allons à la résidence du Président Snow et il faut au moins la journée pour vous rendre présentable !**

Elle sourit inconsciente de sa bêtise. Prim le nez dans son chocolat ne répond pas. Peeta déguste un petit gâteau aux fruits.

 **\- Je me suis réveillée ce matin, seule** , commence Prim.

J'essaie de dissimuler le rouge qui m'arrive au visage.

 **\- Normal** , explique Peeta. **Je suis venu la trouver assez tôt pour discuter sur notre stratégie de ce soir.**

Cela semble satisfaire Prim et Effie, mais pas Haymitch, ni Cinna.

 **\- Primerose, si tu as fini, nous pouvons y aller** , propose Cinna en se levant.

Effie les suit, elle veut absolument voir les tenues prévue pour le soir. Le silence se fait dans notre compartiment.

 **\- La nuit fut courte ?**

La voix d'Haymitch est un murmure, mais elle est pesante. Peeta joue l'innocence et prend un ton détaché pour répondre :

 **\- Pas plus qu'une autre.**

Haymitch se lève de son siège et vient s'assoir face à nous. Il a l'air sobre. Il n'en ai que plus effrayant. Il se sert à boire et une fois une longue gorgée de café avalé, il se lèche les lèvres pour capturer le surplus. Ses yeux accrochent ceux de Peeta, qui lui reste imperturbable. Alors Haymitch se reporte sur moi. Je tente de défier son regard accusateur.

 **\- C'était ta première fois.**

Je rougie violemment et je baisse le nez. Haymitch affiche un petit sourire satisfait. Il a sa réponse.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi …**

 **\- Chut Katniss, pas de mensonge. Cette nuit je n'arrivais pas à dormir et bien que les parois du train soient solide, elles n'en sont pas moins fines …**

Peeta suspend sa cuillère entre le chemin de sa tasse à sa bouche.

 **\- Et, mes enfants, le lit de Peeta donne sur mon propre lit. Et je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant que Katniss c'était ta première fois. Pour autant je pense que cette information n'a pas lieu d'être diffusée. Je la garderai donc pour moi.**

 **\- Merci Haymitch.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini Peeta. Que vous vouliez jouer le jeu du Capitol, soit, même si à mon sens c'est une énorme connerie, mais … vous retrouvez la nuit pour faire vos petites affaires…**

 **\- Cela ne vous regarde nullement** , dis-je.

 **\- Que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas votre père certes, mais un mentor. Pas terrible j'en conviens. Pourtant, je suis le garant de votre sécurité et si vous commencez à…**

 **\- Merci Haymitch** , interrompt brutalement Peeta. **Merci de vous inquiéter pour nous, mais stop. Katniss et moi sommes assez grands pour…**

 **\- 17 ans ! 17 ans voilà votre âge ! Et vous pensez déjà tout savoir ! Je vous mets en garde ! Faites attention voilà tout !**

Haymitch termine son laïus en me regardant. Il se lève nonchalamment et quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter. Peeta lâche un soupir de soulagement et je prends ma tête dans mes mains. J'ai bien cru mourir de honte. Peeta me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser tendre, dont il a le secret, sur mon front. Une fois notre petit déjeuner achevé nous retournons dans nos chambres. C'est alors que je trouve poser, au milieu de mon lit refait, un petit paquet. Curieuse je m'approche, j'ouvre l'emballage et découvre une boite de préservatifs. Je rougis à nouveau. Un petit papier est déposé non loin. Je lis le message tracé d'un style nerveux :

« **Pour vos prochaines nuits. H.** »

.

Je suis prête. Je porte une robe bleue irisé d'or dans une matière fluide et sensuelle. Mon décolleté est vertigineux, autant sur ma poitrine que dans mon dos. En effet, la robe expose ma peau jusqu'à mes reins ! Le tissu traîne au sol dans une forme ovale parfaite. Une paire d'escarpin or soulignent l'ouverture de devant au niveau du mollet. Ma coiffure consiste en une prodigieuse couronne de tresses où se logent des paillettes or. Ma manucure est très réussie aussi. Et c'est tout ce que je porte ! La robe imprime si bien les courbes de mon corps que je ne peux porter mes sous-vêtements. Je me sens nue ! Ah ! J'oubliais mon maquillage. Mon teint est parfait, plus aucuns défauts, mes yeux ourlet de noir semblent profonds. Ma bouche est laquée de rouge. Je ne me ressemble plus. La créature qui m'a remplacé semble sûre d'elle, d'une beauté terrible. Heureusement qu'Effie m'a entraîné au port des talons depuis le début de notre périple, sinon je ne m'en serai pas sortie.

Prim est superbe, mais une beauté candide. Une robe rose pâle, un ruban dans ses cheveux, des sandales plates. Je me demande pourquoi Cinna veux à tout prix marqué notre différence ?

Peeta, lui est incroyable. Le costume lui va comme un gant. La couleur est assortie à ma robe et les accessoires sont couleur or, la cravate, les boutons de manchettes et même le carré de soie qui dépasse de sa pochette. Sa coiffure est celle dont le Capitol raffole : une raie sur le côté, sa mèche sculptée sur le front. Il porte aussi son parfum spécial Capitol : musqué et épais. Moi j'ai été aspergé de parfum ambré. Effie est si fière de nous qu'elle exige de nous prendre en photo. Peu sûre, je me plie à son idée. Je n'ai jamais été prise en photo. Le flash m'éblouit un peu.

Le train est à quai depuis une bonne heure lorsque les Pacificateurs fendent la foule délirante pour nous frayer un chemin. Les gens hurlent, applaudissent, nous lance des fleurs et j'entends nos prénoms porté au nu. Peeta et Prim, je veux bien, mais moi ? C'est insensé !

On se réfugie dans une voiture immense qui nous transport au palais du Président Snow. Effie ne cesse de donner un million de conseil à la fois. Haymitch a refusé de venir, tout comme Cinna. Les préparateurs eux sont là et meurent d'envie d'y être. La voiture s'arrête au pied d'une volée de marches grandiosement éclairées.

Peeta m'aide à sortir. Sa démarche est moins raide qu'avant, il s'habitue à sa prothèse.

Nous marchons en silence. Effie nous ordonne de garder le menton haut, souriant. Le stress qui m'envahit est terrible, Peeta me prend la main, Prim attrape l'autre. On se donne du courage ensemble, mais Effie insiste pour que l'on se lâche. Je joue nerveusement avec ma bague de fiançailles neuve. Elle est en or blanc et éclat de diamant. Je ne l'ai pas choisie, Peeta non plus. C'est Snow qui en a décidé ainsi : « Cadeau de fiançailles ». La foule bigarrée nous voit arriver, immédiatement des cris s'ensuivent. La musique éclate, des cracheurs de feu s'activent et des applaudissements crépitent.

Peeta marche le premier, Prim le suis, puis moi. Effie nous fait traverser la marée humaine qui nous touche, nous regarde, nous acclame, puis nous rentrons dans la résidence. Toutes les salles du bas sont ouvertes et remplies de monde. Effie toute gonflée de fierté nous abandonne à l'entrée du jardin où se tiens la piste de danse et plusieurs tables du banquet.

Prim picore un peu de chaque plat, Peeta en goûte aussi, moi je me contente des potages, qui sont tous succulent. Beaucoup de gens viennent féliciter Peeta et Prim, certain ont été leurs sponsors. Ils prennent des photos ensemble, rient. Prim s'installe avec nos préparateurs à une table, Peeta me propose de danser. Je préfère ça, à écouter Octavia et Flavius nous suggérer de vomir pour manger d'avantage !

 **\- Tu es superbe** , me glisse Peeta, alors que nous évoluons au milieu de la piste.

 **\- Merci, tu es pas mal non plus** , dis-je dans un sourire.

 **\- La journée a filé si vite que l'on ne s'est presque pas parlé… Ici, les gens m'écœurent. Alors que dans les Districts les gens meurent de faim, eux ils vomissent pour se gaver d'avantage…. J'ai envie de partir tout de suite, remonter dans le train et rentrer chez nous.**

 **\- Je ne pense même pas qu'ils se rendent compte de cette injustice. Pour eux c'est normal. Regarde Effie, elle n'y voit aucun mal. Ils ont été élevés dans cet optique et refusent d'ouvrir les yeux.**

\- Partons alors. Haymitch a bien eu le droit de rester au train.

 **\- Tu sais bien que non. On ne peut pas. Rappel-toi ce que nous a dit Snow. Ce soir on va savoir si on l'a convaincu.**

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire de plus.**

J'hausse les épaules. Effie arrive alors, un large sourire aux lèvres, accompagné d'un homme avec une belle barbe et un épais visage.

 **\- Les enfants, laissez-moi vous présentez le nouveau haut juge : Monsieur Plutarch Heavensbee.**

 **\- Un métier à haut risque** , commente, non sans ironie, Peeta.

Plutarch esquisse un sourire, puis me désigne et demande poliment :

 **\- Je peux ?**

Peeta se recule, alors qu'Effie le gronde encore pour sa remarque. Plutarch me saisit et me fait danser lentement au rythme clame de la nouvelle musique.

 **\- Mlle Everdeen, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas être digne d'intérêt.**

 **\- Et pourtant, le geste fort que vous avez eu pour votre sœur a réveillé mon intérêt.**

 **\- A quel sujet ?**

 **\- L'éveil des consciences. J'aime être à l'avant-garde des événements.**

 **\- Dans ce cas vous vous trompez de personne.**

 **\- Non, c'est vous qui ignorez l'impact que vous avez eu sur les gens.**

 **\- Je n'ai eu aucun impact.**

 **\- Si, j'en suis la preuve. Car comme vous je me suis porté volontaire pour le poste vacant.**

 **\- Seneca Crane n'était plus à la hauteur ?**

 **\- Les baies de sureaux sont assez mal passées pour lui.**

Je réfléchis un instant sur sa phrase. Mais Plutarch ne me laisse pas de répit et enchaîne le plus naturellement du monde :

 **\- Je tiens aussi à féliciter votre annonce de fiançailles. Vous et Peeta formez un couple idéal. Une image forte. J'aime les images puissantes. Elles véhiculent des messages.**

 **\- Et quel est notre message d'après vous ?**

 **\- Vous l'ignorez donc ?**

A cet instant il sort de son gilet orange une montre à gousset. Elle représente, il me semble, un oiseau. Mais à peine je l'ai vu Plutarch la range.

 **\- C'était un plaisir Mlle Everdeen. J'espère avoir la chance de vous revoir. Veuillez m'excusez, mais j'ai rendez-vous pour une réunion sur les prochains Jeux. Cela commence à minuit.**

Je le salue de la tête et il me quitte d'un pas lest, promenant entre les danseurs son ventre proéminent. Effie me rattrape et me guide à Prim et Peeta.

 **\- Vite ! Le président Snow va faire son discours ! Vite, au balcon ! allez Katniss sourit ! Peeta mets-toi devant, oui au milieu. Primerose à sa gauche, oui comme ça parfait. Katniss… lèves le menton et sourit ! On dirait que tu boudes sinon ! C'est déjà mieux ! Et voilà, tenez chacun une coupe de champagne ! non Primerose ne boit pas tout de suite ! Allez Katniss prends-en une ! Oui, même si tu n'en boiras pas ! Ce soir c'est la fête, donc champagne !**

La musique de l'entrée du Président Snow retentit et fait battre violemment mon cœur. Soudain je ne suis plus si à l'aise sur mes talons hauts et une boule au ventre se noue et commencent à peser.

Le président, dans un costume d'une incroyable blancheur apparaît triomphalement sur le balcon. Il est tout sourire et lève les bras pour accueillir les applaudissements nourrit.

 **\- Bonsoir à tous et toutes. C'est un réel plaisir que de fêter en ma demeure la fin de la Tournée de la Victoire et ainsi recevoir nos chers Vainqueurs ! Je tiens encore à les féliciter pour leurs exploits dans les Jeux, mais aussi à présenter officiellement mes chaleureuses félicitations pour l'annonce des fiançailles entre notre brave Peeta et la belle Katniss. Votre amour a su résister aux Jeux et nous donne un idéal à atteindre. Vous nous inspirez et continuerai de le faire tout au long de votre vie !**

Le président lève sa coupe, tout le monde l'imite, excepté Peeta et moi. Un feu d'artifice se déclenche dans notre dos. La foule se tourne pour l'admirer. Je reste les yeux braqués sur Snow. L'a-t-on convaincu ? Il nous regarde avidement et lentement, comme un serpent qui oscille la tête fait « Non ».

Ma main saisit celle de Peeta. Nous avons échoué. Quel sera donc le prix à payer ?

.

J'ai retiré ma robe, mon maquillage, ma coiffure et je ne porte plus que ma tenue de nuit. Je suis assise dos à la paroi sur mon lit. Prim est sous la douche. Je joue avec ma bague. Je devrais la porter pour toujours. Quelqu'un toque à la porte. Je me lève pour aller ouvrir. C'est Cinna.

 **\- Bonsoir, je voulais te dire que je vous ai suivi à la télévision ce soir. Tu étais parfaite.**

 **\- Merci, mais c'est votre travail qui a tout fait.**

 **\- Ne sois pas si modeste Katniss. Tu es un vrai symbole.**

 **\- Vous êtes la deuxième personne qui me dit ça ce soir.**

Cinna sourit doucement. Prim sort de la salle de bain, les cheveux enroulé dans une serviette remonté sur son crâne.

 **\- C'est que ce doit être vrai alors. Bonne nuit demoiselles.**

Cinna se retire sans bruit. Je ferme la porte. Prim s'allonge dans le lit de tout son long.

 **\- Quelle soirée !**

A la porte on toque à nouveau. J'ai encore la main sur la poignée. J'ouvre. C'est Peeta en compagnie d'Haymitch. Autant je suis heureuse de voir le premier, autant je grimace à la vue du second. Ils rentrent. Prim se redresse.

 **\- Tu as aimé mon cadeau ?**

Je ne réponds pas à la provocation d'Haymitch. Peeta lève un sourcil remplit de questions, Prim' file se brosser les cheveux.

 **\- Je voulais vous voir tous les trois ce soir. Prim' ! gamine, reviens ! Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.**

Je m'assois tranquillement sur mon lit, Prim' brossant ses cheveux me rejoint et Peeta reste debout, bras croisés.

 **\- Je sais que vous avez tout fait pour que cette Tournée et cette soirée se passe au mieux. Je pense que vous avez fait un bon boulot…**

 **\- Non, je l'interromps. Non, nous n'avons pas bien « fait notre boulot ».**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demande Haymitch sceptique.

 **\- Snow nous l'a fait comprendre.**

Prim' se crispe contre moi.

 **\- Il vous a dit…**

 **\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de parler** , coupe à son tour Peeta l'air sombre.

 **\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ?** questionne tendue Prim' sa brosse sur les genoux.

 **\- Il ne va peut-être rien faire ?** suggère Peeta sans y croire le moins du monde.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez Haymitch ?** je demande en prenant Prim' contre moi pour la consoler.

Haymitch les yeux d'ordinaire si pâle, brûlent. Il se frotte le menton et répond :

 **\- Il faudra se montrer fort. Plus fort que dans vos Hunger Games et plus attentifs que durant toute cette Tournée.**

 **\- Voilà votre seul conseil ?** dis-je avec amertume comme si Haymitch avait pu arranger quoi que ce soit.

 **\- Oui et restez en vie** , conclu-t-il en quittant la chambre le dos rond.

Prim' laisse des larmes couler. Elle n'a rien vu venir le choc est puissant. Peeta quitte à son tour ma chambre. Je reste seule avec ma sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par s'endormir d'épuisement contre moi. Je la couche, éteins la lumière et sort. Je ne veux plus rester enfermée. Dans le couloir sombre je bute sur une forme. Peeta se redresse.

 **\- Je savais que tu sortirais.**

Il prend ma main, m'attire à lui. On s'étreint doucement.

 **\- On a fait tout ce que l'on a pu… Je ne peux plus rien faire. Katniss pardonne-moi pour t'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire, je ne voulais pas.**

 **\- Tu n'y es pour rien Peeta. C'est ma faute. Tout a commencé quand je me suis portée volontaire, Snow me l'a bien fait comprendre. C'est ma faute, pas la tienne. C'est moi qui m'excuse, c'est à cause de moi que nous en sommes là.**

 **\- Non, non…**

Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres si chaudes, si délicates, si pleines de vies. Je passe mes bras autour de lui. Le train prend un virage serré et l'on est déséquilibré. On se retient de justesse avant de tomber. On rit. Oui on rit, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis des jours. La tension se brise.

 **\- Tu viens ?** me demande Peeta en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre.

Je n'hésite pas. On s'installe dans son lit. Blottit l'un contre l'autre, se transmettant nos chaleur respective, je me sens rassurée, apaisée, jusqu'au lendemain.

.

* * *

Le Douze est calme lorsque nous arrivons sur le quai. Effie nous dit au revoir avec émotion, Cinna me promet des nouvelles rapidement et nous nous retrouvons à nouveaux seuls. Gale et là, ainsi que ma mère, mais c'est tout. La famille de Peeta n'a pas fait le déplacement, ni ses amis. Prim' se jette dans les bras de notre mère, Gale mâchoire serrée m'attend. Il veut parler. Je lâche la main de Peeta pour aller vers lui. Haymitch passe devant nous et en regardant Gale je lui trouve un petit air moqueur. Nous avançons. Gale et moi à l'arrière des autres. Il porte ma valise. Au début il ne dit rien et puis à l'angle d'une rue il ne se contient plus.

 **\- Alors tu es fiancée pour de bon avec lui ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est le Capitol qui t'as forcé c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui, comme je t'ai dit.**

 **\- Mais tu n'as pas l'air trop triste.**

 **\- On est obligé de jouer l'amour fou.**

 **\- Et ici en vous tenant la main ? Il n'y a pas de caméras, pas de foule en délire.**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

 **\- Katniss, je croyais avoir été clair sur mes sentiments pour toi. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?**

 **\- Je… Ce n'est pas si facile à dire comme ça.**

 **\- Si, ce n'est pas compliqué en fait, soit tu m'aimes soit tu ne m'aimes pas. Je ne vois pas la difficulté. Et si tu m'aimes tu n'as rien à faire avec _lui_.**

 **\- Si seulement c'était moins compliqué. Tu comprendrais que ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de Capitol.**

 **\- Je t'écoute, explique-moi. J'ai tout mon temps. Je ne vais pas à la mine aujourd'hui. Moi je travaille. Moi je descends au charbon.**

 **\- Peeta a gagné les Hunger Games, tu n'as pas à lui en vouloir qu'il n'ait pas à travailler. Et quand bien même il ne serait jamais allé à la mine, mais dans la boulangerie de ses parents.**

 **\- Tu le défends. C'est clair alors.**

 **\- Attends, écoutes-moi ! Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire avec Snow, c'est… C'est que j'ai des sentiments pour lui aussi.**

 **\- Aussi ? Comment ça ? Tu en as pour moi également ?**

La tête me tourne. Je ne sais plus comment parler avec Gale. Avant tout était si simple et maintenant je ne le comprends plus. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais, je ne veux pas lui mentir non plus.

 **\- Gale, je sais que tu m'aimes.**

Il se raidit, prêt à recevoir l'affront. Mon cœur se serre, je ne veux pas en arriver là, mais il m'y force.

 **\- Cependant, j'aime Peeta.**

 **\- Non ! Le Capitol t'oblige à l'aimer ce n'est pas pareil.**

 **\- Gale, je t'ai dit que ça n'a rien à voir avec le Capitol ! C'est… Je l'aime voilà tout ! Et personne ne peux me dicter mes sentiments ! Je suis la seule à décider ! Alors oui, j'aime Peeta.**

Dans ses yeux je lis la rage, la tristesse et la colère. Il me fait peur l'espace d'un instant. Et son regard s'emplit de larmes. Je baisse les yeux, je ne veux pas assister à ça. J'entends devant nous une respiration. Je regarde. C'est Peeta, il a tout entendu ! Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que je voulais qu'il apprenne que je l'aime ! Non ! Ce n'est pas… J'ai tout gâché.

 **\- Tu es content Mellark ? Elle est tout à toi désormais !** crache venimeux Gale.

 **\- Je n'ai rien…**

 **\- A te reprocher ? Tu devrais ! Tu as tout ! La maison, la richesse et maintenant Katniss et moi qu'est-ce qu'il me reste ? Rien. Je n'ai plus rien ! Félicitation pour vos fiançailles.**

Gale dépose ma valise et tourne les talons. Je regarde Peeta qui semble désolé, je cours après Gale et l'attrape par le bras. Cette dispute m'est intolérable.

 **\- Gale ! Tu es comme mon frère, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait…**

 **\- Un malaise entre nous ?** grince-t-il. **Navré, le mal est fait ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi, et que tu jouais la comédie avec Peeta, je me suis trompé, lourdement… Ne viens plus me parler pour le moment, j'ai besoin d'être seul ! Va rejoindre ton fiancé !**

Il se dégage de mon emprise et reprend sa route. Une boule vient se nicher dans ma gorge, elle m'étouffe presque, les larmes ravagent mon visage. Peeta s'approche et me prend contre lui, je ne résiste pas. Il me reconduit chez moi avec sa démarche particulière. Je monte dans ma chambre. Il me ramène ma valise et me laisse seule. Je souffre. J'ai perdu mon seul ami.

.

Lorsque la nuit est tombée, je quitte ma chambre, la maison est silencieuse. J'enfile une paire de botte et je me rends chez Peeta. A travers la fenêtre je vois qu'il est assis devant le feu. Je pousse la porte. Elle est fermée à clef. Peeta m'a attendu, il se lève et m'ouvre doucement. Il fait frais je grelotte dans ma tenue. Il m'invite à entrer. Je vais me mettre devant le feu et tente de me réchauffer.

 **\- Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ?**

Peeta me prend dans ses bras avant de répondre.

 **\- Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Je m'étais habitué au roulis du train.**

Je souris. Je suis bien dans ses bras. Ma peine est toujours présente mais elle a un peu reflué. La chaleur de son corps, ses bras qui m'enveloppe, m'aide à me sentir bien.

 **\- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas on dirait ?** Répond-t-il

 **\- Je ne pouvais pas finir une journée comme ça.**

Pas sans son étreinte, pas sans sa présence. Peeta a le don incroyable de réconforter les gens.

 **\- Moi non plus,** m'avoue-t-il. **Tu as faim ?**

Je réalise que « oui », j'ai très faim même.

 **\- J'ai fait du pain pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit.**

Il me relâche et se rend dans sa cuisine, le four est allumé. Il l'ouvre, une délicieuse odeur de pain au fromage se répand. Peeta sort plusieurs petits pains et les dépose sur une grille. Il éteint son four. Du doigt j'évalue la température du pain. Je me brûle presque immédiatement. Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche.

 **\- Attend,** ça c'est mieux, me conseille Peeta en ouvrant le robinet d'eau froide.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien … J'ai une crème aussi, si tu veux ?**

 **\- Ça ira je pense. Comment ça se fait que tu ne te sois pas brûlé ?**

 **\- L'habitude.**

Il sourit. Je coupe l'eau, il essuie ma main et s'assure que ce n'est pas si grave. Je capture sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Peeta, au sujet de ce que tu as entendu…**

 **\- Si tu veux, on peut faire comme si je n'avais rien surpris…**

 **\- Non, pas du tout, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.**

Peeta se rapproche et colle son bassin au mien. Un demi-sourire anime son visage. La chaleur qu'il déclenche en moi me réveille.

 **\- Ah oui … et de quoi parlons-nous exactement ?**

Je rougis. Il s'amuse de la situation.

 **\- Tu sais _très_ bien de quoi je veux parler.**

 **\- Non, pas du tout… Alors dis-moi.**

 **\- Dans ce cas si tu n'as rien entendu tant pis ! Ou tant mieux !**

Je fais mine de m'éloigner. Il assure sa prise sur mes hanches et m'attire à nouveau à lui. Je ne peux continuer à garder mon faux air vexée et je ris. Peeta aussi. Il saisit doucement mon visage et dépose un baiser tendre.

 **\- Moi aussi,** souffle-t-il redevenu sérieux.

 **\- Hum, quoi ?** dis-je encore sous le coup de son baiser.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime.**

Mon cœur cogne brutalement. Bien sûr tout le monde sait que Peeta Mellark aime Katniss Everdeen, cependant le savoir et l'entendre dire de vive voix… Je suis si émue que je ne trouve pas les mots. Je me serre à lui et installe ma tête contre son épaule. Ses bras m'enserrent.

 **\- Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu.**

Si je pouvais désigner le moment où j'ai ressenti le plus de bonheur, je dirais sans hésiter cet instant-là. Celui où j'ai su que Peeta m'aimait et que je l'aimais aussi. Nos cœurs cognent l'un vers l'autre. Nos âmes se reconnaissent. Et je souris comme jamais. Emue, heureuse, aimée.

Je remarque alors qu'il ne porte pas sa « bague de fiançailles ». Je suis étonnée. Je la repère posée sur le plan de travail. Peeta suit mon regard, s'approche de la bague et joue avec entre ses doigts.

 **\- Elle ne représente rien pour moi,** commence-t-il perdu dans ses pensées. **Elle n'est qu'une forme de plus pour le Capitol de nous soumettre.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas heureux d'être fiancé ?**

 **\- Si … Mais pas comme ça. J'aurai tellement aimé que les choses viennent naturellement. Alors comme cette chose ne vient pas de nous, ici, je n'en veux pas. Chez moi, chez nous je ne veux pas jouer la comédie. Je la remettrais pour le Capitol, bien sûr.**

Je regarde ma propre bague. Il a raison, je la retire aussi. Peeta repose la sienne à côté de la mienne. Il me regarde intensément.

 **\- Ici, je ne veux pas être le pion de Snow. Je veux être moi-même.**

Il m'embrasse, son baiser est plus profond, moins tendre et plus impétueux. Je me livre totalement à lui. Nos mains prennent possession de l'autre. Plaquée à lui, ainsi, je sens son corps réagir face au miens. Dans notre bulle, enfiévré, nous n'entendons pas les petits coups frappés à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

 **\- Hey, les jeunes !**

Peeta fait un bond sur le côté, sur le-qui-vive, la main tendue vers son râtelier de couteaux de cuisine.

 **\- Pas de panique, ce n'est « que » moi** , lance goguenard Haymitch en nous observant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

 **\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?**

 **\- Tout doux Katniss, je pourrais te poser la même question ! Bon vous venez m'ouvrir ou vous attendez que je choppe une pneumonie ?**

Peeta me lance un regard désolé et va ouvrir à l'intrus.

 **\- Merci Peeta. Et merci de ne pas m'embrocher !**

 **\- Pas de quoi** , rétorque Peeta.

 **\- Je venais voir si tu avais mon petit stock.**

Peeta soupire et se dirige sous l'escalier du premier étage.

 **\- Bonsoir Katniss, c'est un plaisir pour moi aussi de te voir** , s'amuse Haymitch en me voyant rouge tomate.

 **\- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que d'espionner Peeta le soir ?**

 **\- Non, rien de mieux,** sourit-il alors que Peeta revient avec deux bouteilles aux liqueurs sombres.

 **\- Voilà Haymitch.**

 **\- Parfait ! Ça ne vous gêne pas si je reste un peu ? J'adore la compagnie.**

 **\- Si ça nous gêne, beaucoup même,** répondis-je franchement irrité par son intrusion.

 **\- Tant mieux !**

Haymitch part s'installer sur le canapé, posant ses pieds bottés sur la table basse.

 **\- Je prendrais bien un de tes petits pain Peeta. Chez moi je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller chercher des bûches pour faire un feu. Il fait bon ici. Ah ! Merci pour le pain… Hum… Succulent.**

J'attrape moi-même un des pains qui m'a brûlé et croque sans sa croûte. La saveur du pain et du fromage est incroyable. Je termine trop rapidement le pain. Peeta sort la fin de sa fournée et coupe son four. Haymitch débouche sa bouteille, nous dévisage gravement et dit d'un ton terrible :

 **\- A notre retour dans le Douze et aux prochains Hunger Games !**


	6. Chapter 6

Helloooo !

Voici, en temps et en heure, le nouveau chapitre !

On se répète mais : Merci ! Du fond du coeur MERCI !

Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire, mais on devrait se rattraper au prochain chapitre !

Pour le chapitre 7, en ce moment c'est vraiment la folie (dans nos boulots tous ça !) donc on ne sait pas si on aura le temps de publier la semaine prochaine ! On va tout faire pour, mais c'est pas gagner ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, si le chapitre 7 met du temps à arriver ! Voilà ! On s'excuse par avance ! :-)

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Le printemps arrive tardivement. Les animaux qui hibernaient ne sont sorti que depuis peu, mais déjà le soleil récompense leur attente. Des fleurs sauvages poussent un peu partout dans le douze, donnant une touche de gaieté dans les rues charbonneuses. La Veine prend quelques couleurs. C'est agréable quand j'y passe, ce qui l'est moins c'est l'accueil des habitants. En particulier Gale. Lorsqu'il me voit approcher soit il s'en va, soit il s'enferme chez lui, soit il m'ignore. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus douloureux. Prim dit que ça lui passera. Je l'espère aussi.

Peeta a repris ses activités de peintre, mais aussi physique. Sa jambe ne le handicape presque plus. Sa démarche est moins raide, plus légère. Il semble plus serein et détendu, Prim aussi. Ses cauchemars s'espacent, elle ne se glisse presque plus dans ma chambre au milieu de la nuit. Haymitch se livre à un drôle de petit jeu. Dès qu'il sent que Peeta et moi sommes seuls, il arrive à s'inviter et briser ce que nous avions décidé de faire. Il prétend n'avoir rien d'autre à faire. Je me demande pourquoi il nous surveille tant ! Il a si bien réussit sa manœuvre que Peeta et moi n'avons plus été intime depuis notre nuit dans le train.

.

D'ici quelques minutes le Président Snow prendra la parole devant tout Panem pour annoncer les Jeux de l'Expiation. Les 75e Hunger Games. Je suis tendue Je suis sûre qu'il n'en sortira rien de bon. Il n'en sort jamais rien de bon de toute manière.

La télévision s'allume d'elle-même et après le logo tournoyant du Capitol sur fond de musique la Président Snow se dresse face à une foule dense et impatiente. Les habitants du Capitol son toujours impatients pour les Hunger Games ! Snow se lance dans un discours écœurant sur les « valeurs » du Capitol et le bien fondé des Jeux. Prim, qui serre son chat contre elle, se tend un peu. Ma mère la prend dans ses bras. Je me penche en avant pour ne rien rater de cette odieuse mise en scène.

 **\- Cette année les Volontaires seront autorisé, c'est une nouveauté qui nous vient du Douze.**

La foule applaudit avec joie. Ma gorge se noue.

 **\- Cette année aussi, nous célébrerons les troisièmes jeux de l'expiation. Pour montrer que même les plus forts se soumettent, cette année la moisson aura lieu parmi les Vainqueurs,** _ **encore en capacité de participer**_ **, aux 75** **e** **Hunger Games.**

Je n'écoute pas la suite. Prim pousse des hurlements. Ma mère me la donne pour la contenir et s'enfuit en courant. J'attrape ma sœur en pleine crise de panique. Ma mère revient avec une seringue. Elle vise le bras et pique la peau de Prim, elle se calme presque aussitôt et s'endort. Ma mère repose alors la seringue vide. Elle me demande de l'aider à coucher Prim et tandis que je la porte dans son lit, ma mère en proie aux larmes se répète en boucle :

 **\- Ce n'est pas possible. Pas ma petite. Non, pas elle.**

Dehors j'entends la porte d'entrée de Peeta claquer. L'ombre de celui-ci détale hors de ma vue. Je prends conscience de l'horreur qui vient d'être annoncé : Prim repart aux Hunger Games et Peeta à une chance sur deux d'y retourner.

.

Je suis sûr de moi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis. Je suis même allée à la mairie lire le règlement des Hunger Games et ses nouveautés. J'y ai trouvé ma solution. La seule envisageable. C'était écrit noir sur blanc, comme si cela avait été fait rien que pour moi. Personne ne sait ce que je vais faire. C'est mieux ainsi. Normalement, avant les nouveautés du règlement, seul les autres Tributs Vainqueurs n'ont le droit de se porter volontaire. Autrement dit pour Prim : Personne ! Mais j'ai la solution. Elle est risquée, audacieuse, stupide sans doute, mais c'est celle-ci et pas une autre que je choisi. Peeta, Haymitch et Prim passent tout leur temps à s'entraîner physiquement. L'ambiance est lourde, pesante, on a la sensation que plus jamais on ne pourra être heureux. Peeta est à la fois distant et présent avec moi. Haymitch ne vient plus nous interrompre, mais il n'y a plus rien à surprendre.

Nous sommes la veille de la Moisson. Prim dort déjà et je me hais pour ce que je vais faire. Je rentre à pas de loups dans la chambre de Prim, ma mère s'est endormie dans une chaise à son chevet. Le tableau est poignant. Je repousse mes larmes. Je dois agir vite et sans bruit. J'éteins le feu et j'ouvre en grand la fenêtre. Le froid est mon allié. Je relève les couvertures de Prim. Elle doit grelotter pour que j'y arrive. C'est risqué, mais moins que les Hunger Games. Je sors de ma poche un flacon et une seringue. Je rempli la seringue. Mes mains ne tremblent pas. Rapidement je pique Prim, dans le ventre sans hésiter. Je vide tout le produit en elle. Prim n'a rien sentit. Je quitte la chambre, descend les escaliers, sort de la maison et cours jusqu'au fond du jardin. Je creuse un trou, enterre la seringue et le flacon. L'air est frais. Le vent balaye mes cheveux. C'était la seule voie possible pour éviter à Prim de retourner dans cet enfer : L'empoisonner.

.

Je reviens sur mes pas en songeant aux dangereuses toxines que j'ai récoltées dans les bois et ensuite travaillées pour en obtenir un poison efficace. Des semaines d'élaboration. Prim va être plongée dans une sorte de léthargie proche du coma pendant plus d'une semaine et ensuite reprendre vie en vomissant tout ce qu'elle avalera. Elle sera remise dans un mois. C'est dur, long et risqué, mais c'est pour elle que je le fait. Je sais qu'elle sera assez forte pour se relever, mais elle ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle arène.

Mes pas me mènent chez Haymitch. Je rentre sans frapper. Il est assis sur un tabouret à côté de son téléphone accroché au mur. Il me surprend en buvant un café.

 **\- Haymitch, si Peeta est tiré au sort, prenez sa place.**

 **\- Ah… Enfin, tu sors de ton trou. Et pour quoi ? Pour me demander de me sacrifier ? Et qu'est-ce que ça te ferais si je te disais que dix minutes après l'annonce Peeta était chez moi pour me dire l'inverse ? Il veut y retourner pour protéger Prim.**

 **\- Je vous dirais qu'il est meilleur que la plupart des gens… Allez-y vous. Prim a besoin de vous dans l'arène. Vous suivez les Jeux depuis des années en tant que Mentor. Vous avez survécu aux derniers Jeux de l'Expiation. Ils ne vous font pas peur. Peeta doit rester en vie. Ici.**

 **\- Ici avec toi je suppose ? … Tu es tellement égoïste.**

 **\- Vous devez bien ça à Peeta. Il a toujours été là pour vous.**

 **\- Et Prim ?**

 **\- Vous serez là pour elle.**

 **\- Bon… Si son nom est tiré au sort je me porterai volontaire. Mais si c'est le miens et qu'il prend ma place… Il n'y a rien que je pourrai faire. Tu comprends ça ?**

 **\- Oui, merci Haymitch.**

Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour.

 **\- Va le voir. Il a besoin de toi ce soir.**

 **\- Et vous ? Qui est là pour vous ?**

 **\- Toi, toi tu es venue.**

Il sourit tristement, je réponds à son sourire et quitte sa maison. Je me rends chez Peeta. Je ne toque pas non plus. Il est assis sur le perron les yeux tournés vers les étoiles. Je m'approche, il me regarde. Il se lève et me tend la main. Je la prends et le rejoint.

On s'embrasse. Ses lèvres tièdes, son odeur, ses bras autour de moi. Des larmes me viennent. Je dois rester forte. Ne pas céder. Ne pas lui avouer le marché passé avec Haymitch, ne pas lui dire pour l'empoisonnement de Prim. Non. Rien. Alors mes baisers prennent le dessus. Est-ce notre dernière nuit ? Peut-être … sûrement… Je l'embrasse incapable de le relâcher. J'ai envie, j'ai besoin de lui, de son corps, de son amour. Tout en l'embrassant avidement, je lui déboutonne sa chemise qui tombe sans bruit au sol. Peeta m'empoigne et me colle à son corps soudain brûlant.

 **\- Peeta** , soufflais-je haletante.

Il a compris, il ouvre la porte, je ne sais pas si on la referme et main dans la main on rejoint son lit. Je retire tous mes habits, Peeta sans me lâcher des yeux se débarrasse de son pantalon et son sous-vêtement devenu trop étroit. La lumière est allumée, c'est différent du train. Je découvre sa nudité, lui la mienne. Son érection m'impressionne et puis je l'oubli. Je le veux lui, maintenant. Je m'allonge sur le lit et il me rejoint. Peeta s'allonge, s'est moi qui monte sur lui. Ses mains caressent mon corps. Nos yeux sont embués de désir. Je l'embrasse encore et le laisse guide son sexe pour me pénétrer. Je n'ai pas autant mal que la première fois. Je me redresse et entame des va et vient.

Je gémis. Il est si profondément ancré en moi, il me semble impossible de nous désunir. Les mains puissantes de Peeta tiennent fermement mes hanches et accompagnent chaque mouvement. Il est si beau. Il m'attire à lui et me fait rouler, je bascule sous lui. Je noue mes jambes dans ses reins. La cadence accélère. On s'embrasse à perdre haleine. Je n'arrive pas à me rassasier de lui alors que je sens le feu monter de plus en plus vite. Sa bouche embrasse mon corps mes mains griffes son dos. Le lit cogne en rythme contre le mur. C'est encore plus fort, c'est encore meilleur. Demain sera un autre jour, demain, tout sera différent, mais à cet instant je suis à lui, il est à moi, nous ne sommes qu'un. Je jouis la première, c'est grandiose, quelques larmes m'échappent, de plaisir ou de tristesse, je ne sais pas, l'émotion est trop forte. Je m'agrippe à Peeta haletante, crispée contre lui. Il me rejoint, gémissant, en sueur, tremblant.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Ce sont les seuls mots qui me semblent importants, les seuls qui ont un sens après ce que nous venons de faire. On s'embrasse encore pantelant, nos baisers humides à causes de nos larmes, le désir, laisse place à l'épuisement et la peine. Demain Peeta pense me dire adieu, il a une chance sur deux… Mais il ne sait pas encore, que c'est moi, qui lui dis adieu.

.

Je l'ai quitté avant l'aube. Je voulais rentrer avant que ma mère ne se réveille. J'ai refermé la fenêtre, rallumé un feu et replacé les couvertures sur Prim. Le poison a bien pris. Elle ne se réveillera pas. J'ai tenu à me laver avant tout. La nuit fut blanche. Peeta et moi n'avons pas dormi. Il voulait parler. Me dire tout ce qu'il pensait important ou nécessaire. Moi, j'ai écouté. Je n'ai rien dit. Rien sur mon crime, ni mes pensées. Il a parlé, sa voix douce et chaude m'a tenue compagnie durant toute cette courte nuit.

Je suis propre. Je m'habille. Je décide de porter un pantalon et haut sombre. Un peu comme mes pensées. Je coiffe ma chevelure en une tresse de côté. Je rajoute à ma tenue ma petite broche en forme de geai moqueur, c'est un vieux bijou porte-bonheur. Mon père l'a trouvé, un jour, à la plaque en allant vendre son gibier, en rentrant il me l'a donné en me disant que tant que je la porterai elle me portera bonheur. J'avais cessé de la mettre une fois qu'il est mort. Mais quand Prim a était tiré au sort, j'y ai repensé. J'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose, de me dire qu'avec de la chance elle pourrait s'en sortir. Prim est revenu. Et je porte cette broche chaque jour depuis.

Voilà je suis prête. Je regarde ma chambre. J'aperçois sur ma table de nuit ma bague. Je la mets. C'est idiot, mais je me sens mieux. Dans la chambre de Prim j'entends s'agiter ma mère. Elle n'a pas dû encore remarquer son état. Je descends à la cuisine faire bouillir de l'eau. SI je n'agis pas je vais devenir folle. Et soudain le silence de la maison se brise.

 **\- Katniss !**

C'est l'appel au secours de ma mère. Je la rejoins dans les escaliers. Son visage est marqué d'une grande peur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- C'est ta sœur… elle ne se réveille pas !**

Je cours dans la chambre. Prim est pâle, immobile, raide, on pourrait la croire morte si l'on ne distinguait pas son souffle lent.

Durant les minutes qui suivent je mets à profit tout mon potentiel d'actrice. Ma mère ne comprend pas comment Prim est devenu ainsi. Je joue la surprise, la peur l'incompréhension. Ma mère tente plusieurs remèdes. Rien n'y fait. Vers dix heures ma mère en pleure ouvre aux Pacificateurs, venus prendre Prim. Au vu de la situation, ils font quérir un médecin. A onze heures le médecin se déclare incapable de trouver l'origine du mal. A onze heure vingt le Capitol est prévenu. A onze heure trente ils cherchent une solution. Prim est la seule Vainqueur femelle du Douze. Alors dans mon salon bondé de médecin, Pacificateurs, Effie arrive en panique suivie de Peeta et Haymitch. Onze heures trente-sept ma vie change du tout au tout.

 **\- On a qu'à l'envoyer comme ça !** braille un pacificateur.

 **\- Impossible voyons !** rétorque Effie. **C'est grotesque !**

 **\- Il n'y a pas une autre solution ?** questionne Haymitch nerveux, sans doute en manque d'alcool.

Je respire un grand coup et me lève de mon siège pour prendre la parole. Ma voix est nette, elle ne tremble pas.

 **\- Selon le nouveau règlement des Hunger Games « Si le tribut désigné par le sort se trouve dans l'incapacité physique d'accomplir les Hunger Games, alors sera moissonné un autre tribut de sa famille. »**

Le silence écrase littéralement l'espace et l'air.

 **\- Autrement dit : Je prends la place de Prim dans ces jeux-là.**

Haymitch me regarde, il a compris, il sait, il soupire gravement. Peeta reste interdit. Effie ouvre et ferme la bouche, trois fois d'affilé. Ma mère terrifiée me regarde avant de cacher son visage dans ses mains.

 **\- C'est possible ça**? questionne le chef des Pacificateurs.

J'en ai bien peur. C'est dans le nouveau règlement, Article vingt-trois alinéa six **,** répond Effie chamboulée.

 **\- Alors c'est entendu !** tranche le pacificateur en replaçant son casque sur ses épaules.

Peeta se lève brusquement.

 **\- Non ! Katniss ! Tu ne peux pas ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen !**

 **\- Ah oui ? Lequel ?** lance goguenard Haymitch.

 **\- Envoyez Haymitch et moi dans l'arène !**

Haymitch rit d'un rire sans âme.

 **\- C'est impossible** , annonce Effie. **Il faut un tribut mâle et un tribut femelle. Katniss est le substitue de Primerose.**

Ma mère déjà lourdement affligé, explose en sanglot. Haymitch ne me quitte pas du regard, inquisiteur, il fouille mes pensées, ma stratégie. Peeta prend à parti les pacificateurs, Effie téléphone en catastrophe a Capitol pour annoncer le changement. Actuellement je ne ressens rien. Je me laisse porter par les évènements. Je vais embrasser Prim et me dirige entouré de Pacificateur en compagnie d'Haymitch et Peeta vers la grande place.

Pour le moment j'essaye de refouler mes sentiments, sinon je serai dévastée, je ne dois pas penser à la suite et me contenter du présent. La place est remplie, tout le monde est tenu d'assister à cette mascarade de moisson. Les visages s'étonnent de me voir arriver en tête du trop de condamné. Je prends place sur l'estrade. Le silence est lourd.

 **\- Bonjour à tous et Bienvenu, entonne gaiment Effie. Vous devez tous vous demander pourquoi Primerose Everdeen votre Vainqueur du douze n'est pas avec nous aujourd'hui.**

Je repère Gale dans la foule. Son regard est noir.

 **\- La pauvre petite est tombée gravement malade, aussi, en vertu du règlement des Hunger Games, c'est un autre membre de la famille qui est moissonné. Katniss Everdeen, remplacera donc Primerose Everdeen.**

La foule se tait. Tous me regardent. Je ressens leur peine, leur rage, mais aussi leur volonté de me donner du courage.

 **\- Les dames d'abord !** reprend Effie légèrement tendue face au stoïcisme de la foule.

Elle plonge sa main gantée au fond du bocal ne contenant qu'un seul papier. Elle l'ouvre et dit dans le micro :

 **\- Katniss Everdeen.**

Je m'avance alors le cœur battant. Je dois me rappeler pourquoi je suis là. Pour qui. Pour Prim.

 **\- Au tour des messieurs** , dit Effie en sélectionnant un papier. **Haymitch Abernathy** , annonce-t-elle soulagée.

Je suis horrifié, Haymitch penche la tête en avant.

 **\- Je suis volontaire !** Clame Peeta.

 **\- Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça** , tente Haymitch.

Peeta est résolu, il me regarde.

 **\- Haymitch je vais y aller, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je suis volontaire comme Tribut** , réitère-t-il.

Haymitch se recule, sombre, Peeta s'avance, je n'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes. Non, pas Peeta, pas lui. Je voulais tant l'épargner. Il a déjà vécu l'horreur. Je ne voulais pas qu'il en subisse davantage.

 **\- Voici donc nos deux tributs : Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark** , annonce Effie chamboulée.

Il se passe alors quelque chose de plus fort que tout. La foule entière embrasse les trois doigts du milieu de leur main gauche et lève le bras. Les larmes de reconnaissance me viennent aussitôt. Le douze refuse d'applaudir. Il montre sa solidarité et son dégoût de ce qui se joue sous ses yeux. C'est leur manière de résister. Mon corps s'électrise. Peeta franchit la distance qui nous sépare, attrape ma main. On se regarde. Il est déterminé, ému, mais fier. Il est si beau. Il relâche ma main et imite le geste de la foule. Je le rejoins aussi dans cet acte, presque de rébellion.

Immédiatement un peloton de Pacificateur nous happe et nous entraîne dans la mairie pour nous conduire au train.

 **\- Je n'ai pas dit au revoir !** m'exclamais-je.

 **\- Ça aussi ça a changé. Vous partez directement au train**. Ricane le chef des Pacificateurs aux yeux cruels.

Dans la foule je distingue Gale, qui lutte pour s'approcher. Dans quelques secondes il sera trop tard. Alors je hurle le plus fort possible :

 **\- Au revoir Gale !**

Je disparais dans la mairie, j'ai vu les lèvres de Gale bouger, mais je n'ai pas entendu le message qu'elles voulaient me délivrer.

En à peine trois minutes Peeta, Haymitch, Effie et moi sommes dans le train porte closes.

 **\- C'est un véritable scandale** ! hurle Effie.

Je cours à ma chambre, mon chagrin est trop grand. La déchirure que j'éprouve me plonge dans une douleur infernale. Je veux pleurer. Seule. Peeta est là : Non ! Pas lui ! Pas lui !

.

Lorsque mes larmes s'assèchent, Haymitch rentre dans le compartiment et prend bien soin de fermer la porte.

 **\- Ça va mieux gamine ?**

Son ton n'est pas caustique, ni cassant, il est doux. Je me redresse, la tête me tourne. Haymitch m'a apporté un verre d'eau et me demande de boire. Je m'exécute. Je me sens un peu mieux. Le vieux mentor, en soupirant, s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Son parfum de renfermé se libère dans la pièce.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais le résultat est là. Tu as pris la place de Prim. Pour la protéger, je n'en doute pas. Mais toi tu n'as jamais connu les Hunger Games, elle avait une petite chance. Tu n'en a presque pas. Le public ne te connaît pas depuis assez longtemps. Ta sœur si. Les sponsors vont…**

 **\- Vous voulez vraiment parler stratégie maintenant ?**

 **\- Si je ne le fais pas, quand veux-tu ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, plus tard.**

 **\- Soit… Alors on se sent comment ?**

 **\- Soulagée** , dis-je étonné par ma propre réponse.

 **\- D'avoir « sauvé » ta sœur ?**

 **\- Oui… Merci d'avoir essayé pour Peeta.**

 **\- Il est presque plus têtu que toi.**

Je souris. Haymitch aussi.

 **\- Bon allez, je vais te laisser. J'entends ton « fiancé » approcher. On se retrouve pour le repas. Je vous ferrais un briefing sur les autres tributs en guise de dessert.**

Il se lève, m'adresse un clin d'œil et sort. Peeta entre dans la foulée. Il s'installe contre moi.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as pris sa place ?**

 **\- Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution** , dis-je. **Et toi ?**

 **\- Je voulais le faire quoi qu'il arrive. Mais avec toi dans l'arène, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais. Jamais.**

Je me blotti contre lui. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe. Il me serre fort contre lui. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à me défaire de ses bras.

.

Lors du repas Effie cherche à détendre l'atmosphère. Elle me « rassure » en me disant que les médecins vont trouver ce qu'à Prim et la soigner. Je voudrais lui dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de médecin et qu'elle se remettra seule. Haymitch, comme promis, nous fait une présentation des autres tributs. J'écoute attentive, Peeta pose des questions, prend des notes. Il est appliqué. A la fin de la soirée, la tête lourde, je rejoins ma chambre. Après quelques minutes d'une solitude incroyable, je me rends chez Peeta. Il est sous sa douche. Je me glisse dans ses draps. Il n'est pas surpris de me trouver là. Il s'allonge dans mon dos et m'enserre. On s'endort sans parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Helloooo Everybody !

Vous vous inquiétez de notre si longue absence ? Plus de quoi ! Nous revoilà !

La folie, dans nos boulot respectifs, s'étant calmé, nous pouvons désormais reprendre notre délai de publication !

Vous êtes Happy ?

Encore merci à tous de nous suivre, de nous lire, de laisser des reviews ...

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

.

Enjoy.

.

* * *

Lors de la soirée de présentation des Tributs j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le célèbre Finnick Odair : arrogant, moqueur et affable. Un homme charmant. Il ne m'a pas fait bonne impression, dans ma tête je peux entendre la voix de ma sœur « De toute façon personne ne te fais jamais bonne impression Katniss ! ». Cinna nous avait fait des costumes incroyables, nous étions habillés de feu. Une véritable prouesse.

Puis, la semaine de préparation s'enchaîne à une vitesse folle. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser. Peeta excelle dans l'art de se faire des amis. Moi j'apprends de nouvelles techniques de pêche et découvre le champ de force grâce aux tributs du District Trois. Haymitch m'a demandé quel était mon talent. Peeta a répondu plus vite que moi : l'arc. Haymitch m'a conseillé de ne pas exposer mon don, mais lorsque les autres tributs commencent un peu trop à me regarder narquoisement, je n'y tiens plus. Je démontre mon habilité au tir. Le soir même Haymitch nous apprend que presque tous veulent devenir nos alliés Finalement, j'ai peut-être une chance !

Ce soir c'est l'interview avec Caesar. Cinna vient me présenter ma tenue et je reste interdite. Il m'aide à la mettre, une fois coiffée et maquillée. Je me découvre alors en robe de mariée.

 **\- Snow l'a exigé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es fiancée à Peeta. Les jeux te privent d'un mariage télévisé, alors…**

 **\- On dirait que je me rends à une cérémonie pour être sacrifiée.**

Cinna sourit tristement.

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- C'est une robe superbe, pourtant, j'aurai préféré la porter pour une autre occasion.**

 **\- Je me doute. Katniss, ce soir tu portes des flammes, encore. Elles s'enclencheront en tournant sur toi-même.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Allez, va leur montrer qui est la fille du feu.**

Effie vient me chercher. A son expression je comprends son choc, sa tristesse. Je me rappelle de la veille lorsqu'après avoir montré aux Juges mes aptitudes à l'arc, je suis ressortie noté d'un douze. C'est ma punition. Cette robe, mon attitude, ma place. Tout est fait pour me soumettre. Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. Prim est sauve. Je n'ai plus que Peeta qui compte. Plus que lui a aimé avant de mourir.

Effie me guide dans les dédales des coulisses du plateau télé. Je croise des techniciens, mais pas de tributs. Ils sont déjà tous passé et attendent sur scène la suite de la soirée. Lorsque l'on aborde le bord de la scène Peeta est déjà là, en costume de marié lui aussi. Il est magnifique. Et lorsqu'il me voit, sa mâchoire se crispe, ses poings se serrent.

 **\- Tu es … très belle** , feint-il tendu

Le compliment est sincère, mais l'image que je renvoie le rend nerveux. Lui aussi est très beau, le costume blanc est fait pour lui. On se sourit. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà Caesar m'appelle sur scène. La pression monte d'un cran, je ne laisse rien voir. Je ferme mes émotions et avance sur le milieu de scène en pleine lumière. La foule pousse des exclamations et c'est une ovation de tout le parterre et des gradins. Je souris aux caméras. Peeta m'a fait un cours rapide sur comment attirer les sponsors et Haymitch tout autant.

Alors je souris.

 **\- Ouah ! Tu es … Oh la la ! Katniss Everdeen ! Mesdames et Messieurs ! Regardez-là ! Elle est superbe ! Cinna a réalisé une splendeur ! Quel créateur ! Je suppose que tu portes cette robe, car un certain mariage n'arrivera pas ?**

 **\- Oui. Et le Président Snow pensait que vous voudriez la voir.**

 **\- Oh ! Comme il a raison ! Mais revenons-en au sort qui t'a amené jusqu'à nous ce soir. Tu t'es de nouveau porté volontaire pour ta sœur.**

 **\- On peut dire ça.**

 **\- Ou alors tu voulais vraiment participer aux Jeux et ne pas te laisser volé la vedette une deuxième année de suite par ta sœur Primerose !**

On rit. Je ris jaune.

 **\- Ou alors … Ne pas abandonner ton cher Peeta…**

 **\- Caesar, vous touchez le fond du problème je crois !**

 **\- Je comprends, vous êtes un couple, si charmant, si attachant. Votre histoire nous a tous touché et l'on se réjouissait déjà de votre mariage.**

Je prends un air affligé. Caesar s'en délecte.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à ajouter ? me demande Caesar concupiscant.

 **\- Ce soir, pour ma sœur, je porte ses flammes. Je voudrais vous les montrer.**

 **\- Quelle touchante attention ! Bien sûr !**

Je m'avance et tournois sur place. Soudain les voiles blanc se consument et plus je tourne, plus la robe brûle et lorsque je m'arrête sous une nouvelle ovation tonitruante, la robe blanche n'est plus. Je revêts une tout autre apparence.

 **\- On dirait des plumes, un oiseau. Oui, on dirait un oiseau** , commente à la fois perplexe et fasciné Caesar.

Je reconnais l'oiseau, le symbole. Oui, Cinna bien réalisé sa plus belle robe.

 **\- Je suis un geai moqueur.**

Comme la broche de mon père.

La foule en délire pousse des hourras et Cinna reçoit de multiples félicitations. Il se tourne vers moi et m'envoie un baiser sobre. Je lui souris mais en moi-même je me demande pourquoi il risqué sa vie pour ça… Pour moi ?

Rapidement Caesar m'invite à rejoindre ma place avec les autres tributs. Je m'exécute plus mobile et rapide dans cette nouvelle robe sombre. Caesar appelle le dernier tribut : mon fiancé, Peeta. Il fait sensation dans son costume de marié. Sous les projecteurs je le trouve encore plus beau. Caesar et lui, comme de vieux amis, s'amusent et cabotinent ensemble, avant de prendre un ton plus sérieux.

 **\- Alors Peeta, comme Katniss vous nous avez fait l'honneur de porter vos plus beaux habits. On sent entre vous un amour, un lien si fort. Pas trop triste de ne pas pouvoir aller jusqu'au mariage ?**

 **\- Pour tout vous dire, nous nous sommes mariés en secret.**

 **\- Oh ! Un mariage secret ! On veut tout savoir !**

La foule se pique de connaître la suite. Tout le monde est suspendu aux lèvres de Peeta. Moi, également.

 **\- On ne voulait plus attendre, quand on a su qu'il y avait une chance pour que je retourne dans l'arène. Bien qu'à l'époque je pensais revenir avec Prim…**

Il fait une pause ému. Je baisse les yeux, rougissante.

 **\- Alors on s'est marié, entre nous. Avec seulement nos proches.**

Si ses parents, frères ou ma mère entendent ça, ils ne doivent pas être déçus !

 **\- Et on n'aurait aucun regret si … si …**

 **\- Si quoi ?** presse Caesar le visage tendu.

 **\- S'il n'y avait pas… le bébé** , achève dramatiquement Peeta.

 **\- Le bébé ?** répète sans comprendre Caesar avant de lever les yeux vers moi et de comprendre.

C'est trop tard, la foule hurle au scandale. Peeta me rejoint et me prend dans ses bras. Sur ses lèvres se dessinent un mince sourire de satisfaction qu'il fait disparaître en m'embrassant tendrement. Il s'installe à côté de moi et me prend la main. C'est alors que j'ai l'idée folle de prendre la main de mon autre voisin. Enfin, son moignon. Une chaîne solidaire s'enclenche et les deux files de tributs se prennent la main. Caesar horrifié regarde le spectacle alors que la foule en délire cri de plus en plus Soudain tous les spots s'éteignent et nous plonge dans le noir. On vient de rendre l'antenne. Peeta me tient toujours par la main et me guide en coulisse où c'est la panique la plus absolue. On arrive jusqu'aux ascenseurs et on parvient à monter dans l'un deux. Johanna Mason s'interpose entre les portes qui se referment et enclenche le niveau 7. Elle nous toise.

 **\- En marié, sérieusement ?**

 **\- C'est Snow qui l'a exigé** , dis-je froidement.

Johanna sourit.

 **\- Alors, fais le payer pour ça. Et le bébé ?**

 **\- Ça nous a pris de court** , répond Peeta en déposant une main sur mon ventre. **On n'a pas choisi, c'est comme ça. Katniss ne devait même pas venir.**

Johanna nous observe. Nous juge.

 **\- Et qu'est-ce que ça te fais de savoir que tu es désiré par tout Panem et que l'on rêve de coucher avec toi ?**

 **\- Je ne crois pas que…** commençais-je.

 **\- Je te parle pas à toi.**

C'est comme si je venais de me prendre une gifle. Johanna adresse un clin d'œil à Peeta qui lui sourit tranquillement.

 **\- Si ta femme enceinte t'ennui cette nuit, tu sais où me trouver, dit Johanna, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent. J'adorerai me défouler avec toi** , ajoute-t-elle alors qu'elle sort.

Les portes se referment. Peeta ne peux contenir son rire. Il retire sa main de mon ventre.

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle** , dis-je un peu vexée.

 **\- Si, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est avec toi et personne d'autre que je veux vivre cette dernière nuit.**

 **Il m'embrasse.**

 **\- Même si je suis insupportable ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais c'est la faute du _« bébé »_ , pas la mienne !**

Il rit. On quitte l'ascenseur à notre étage. On se rend dans notre chambre. Oui, depuis le début du séjour, il n'y a pas une nuit où l'on ne dort l'un sans l'autre.

.

On se lave, on se change, et l'on rejoint le salon, on attend Effie et Haymitch. C'est la dernière fois que nous allons les voir avant de partir pour l'arène. Et bien que Peeta ainsi que les autres tributs aient tout fait pour faire annuler ces Jeux, je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Non, Snow ne se privera pas de sa vengeance envers tous les Vainqueurs. Nous n'attendons pas trente minutes qu'ils arrivent. Effie est encore toute retournée par ce qui vient de se passer, Haymitch a perdu sa veste de costume et à vrai dire, il ne s'en soucie guère.

 **\- Peeta, le bébé Bombe c'était une idée de génie…Mais, navré, cela n'a pas pris, les Jeux sont maintenus.**

Le mince filet d'espoir que l'on pouvait encore croire vient de disparaitre. Je soupire.

 **\- On n'y a jamais trop cru** , dis-je pour conclure.

 **\- Bon mes chéris, il est temps de nous dire adieu… Je dois dire, combien j'ai été fière et honorée de vous avoir connu et… Vous ne méritiez pas ça. Non, pas ça du tout…**

Effie me prend dans ses bras, puis Peeta.

 **\- Oh, j'allais oublier ! J'ai fait faire des bijoux en or pour chacun d'entre nous, comme la broche de Katniss.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demande Haymitch suspicieux.

 **\- Pour montrer que l'on est une équipe, et que rien ne peut-nous désunir.**

Je suis émue. Effie a finalement un cœur et ne pense pas seulement avec sa petite personne du Capitole.

 **\- Pour Peeta, le médaillon, dont tu m'as parlé.**

 **\- Merci, il est parfait.**

 **\- Et pour Haymitch ce bracelet en or.**

 **\- Heu… merci… Et pour vous très chère ?** demande Haymitch en enfilant le bracelet.

 **\- Mais voyons ! Mes cheveux en or !**

J'embrasse encore une fois Effie, touchée par son geste. Peeta attache son pendentif autour du cou, puis la serre dans ses bras. Haymitch sourit tristement.

 **\- A mon tour de vous dire au-revoir les jeunes. Peeta, fais bien attention.**

 **\- Promis.**

Ils se prennent dans les bras. Ma gorge se serre, je ne montre rien. J'ai fini, je le reconnais, par m'attacher à lui. Ce mentor si souvent ivreque j'en avais oublié le guerrier caché sous son épaisse cuirasse.

 **\- Katniss, à ton tour, viens là,** me dit Haymitch en m'attirant à lui.

Pour la première fois je découvre son étreinte. Elle est rassurante, apaisante.

 **\- Fais attention à toi et même si tu n'as pas vécu de Hunger Games, tu peux lutter. Fiez-vous à vos alliés, ils seront une force.**

Il me relâche et se détourne. Je le rattrape et l'enserre à nouveau. Je dois lui dire encore une chose :

 **\- Souvenez-vous de notre pacte. Vous devez protéger Peeta…**

 **\- Ce n'était pas tout à faites ce que l'on avait convenu.**

 **\- Je vous en prie. Sauvez-le.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Merci.**

Il se recule, Effie l'attends devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

 **\- Katniss, n'oublies pas qui est ton véritable ennemi.**

Il s'éloigne pour de bon cette fois-ci. Tous deux entrent dans la cabine. Ils nous saluent et disparaissent de notre vue. J'ai le cœur lourd. Peeta caresse ma main.

 **\- C'est notre dernière nuit au Capitole. Tu veux te reposer ?** demande Peeta.

 **\- Non. Non, je veux passer chaque minutes avec toi, dormir serait du gaspillage.**

 **\- Demain se sera éprouvant.**

 **\- Demain je ne veux pas en parler. Pour l'instant il n'y a que ce soir.**

Je l'embrasse, il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux encore humides.

 **\- Je t'aime Peeta Mellark.**

 **\- Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen.**

 **\- Personne ne pourra jamais nous prendre ça.**

 **\- Non jamais.**

 **\- Tu resteras avec moi ?**

 **\- Toujours.**

.

La matinée est un flou total. Mon transport, ma tenue, mon mouchard. Mes pensées sont encore embuées par la nuit dépensée avec Peeta. Je ne veux pas oublier la moindres chose, alors je passe en revue ce que nous avons fait. On s'est quitté ce matin en se disant à tout à l'heure. C'est si étrange. Et maintenant je suis dans le tube, Cinna est face à moi. Il me dit qu'il parierait sur moi s'il le pouvait. Je tremble. D'ici quelques secondes je vais rentrer dans les Jeux, je suis l'outsider. Je ne suis pas Vainqueur, je ne suis rien pour les autres sinon une archère. Cinna fait tout pour me donner du courage. Le tube se ferme. Cet homme a toujours été bon pour moi. Il croit en moi. Je vais tout faire pour qu'il ne soit pas déçu. Le tube ne s'élève pas. Cinna est perplexe et d'un coup les portes dans son dos s'ouvrent une dizaine de pacificateurs entrent dans la pièce, matraques aux poings. Les coups pleuvent sur Cinna, qui tombe au sol dès le premier. Je hurle et frappe la paroi de verre qui me sépare de lui. Ses beaux yeux sont fermés, son corps en sang. Les pacificateurs n'arrêtent pas pour autant leur ignoble besogne. J'ai beau appeler Cinna ne bouge pas, ne répond pas. Les pacificateurs l'attrapent alors par les bras te les trainent hors de ma vue. Le tube entame sa montée. Je suis en larmes devant l'horreur qui vient de se passer. Je dois me reprendre très vite. Je dois entrer dans le Jeu. Je dois mettre de côté ma terreur, me concentrer. C'est presque impossible. Je respire profondément essuie mes larmes, d'autres viennent. Le soleil apparait au-dessus de moi, chaud, implacable. L'air se charge d'humidité. Je suis éblouie. Je découvre alors où je suis installée. Un promontoire entouré d'eau. La corne d'abondance est au centre du cercle formé par les tributs. Je regarde le compteur qui décompte les secondes avant que la partie ne commence. Je me recentre sur mon premier objectif : aller à la corne, prendre un arc. Je regarde autour de moi je ne vois pas Peeta, il est mon deuxième objectif : le trouver. Je me félicite d'avoir suivis les cours de natation dispensés par mon père durant ma jeunesse. Plus que trois secondes. Je dois sauter dans l'eau et nager le plus vite possible. Deux secondes. Trouver Peeta. Une seconde. Prendre un arc.

Je plonge le plus loin possible et nage sans m'arrêter jusqu'à une bande rocheuse sur ma droite qui me sépare de mon voisin. Il sort de l'eau quelques mètres derrière moi. Je cours. Je dois arriver la première ! Je suis en effet la première je repère immédiatement mon arc et mes flèches posés bien en évidence au sommet d'une pile d'armes mortelles. J'ai juste le temps de bander mon arc armé qu'un homme arrive dans mon dos. C'est Finnick Odair. Je le tiens en joue. Il me sourit.

 **\- Heureusement que l'on est allies, pas vrai** , me dit-il en me montrant son poignet où scintille le bracelet en or d'Haymitch.

 **\- Où tu l'as eu ?**

 **\- Attention dans ton dos !**

Je me penche en avant, Finnick envoi son trident et tue un tribut. Coup de canon.

 **\- Où est Peeta ?**

Si Haymitch lui a donné son bracelet c'est que je peux faire confiance à Finnick. C'est encore un plan tordu d'Haymitch, mais il n'a pas fait ça sans bien le penser.

 **\- Mags dit qu'il est de l'autre côté avec l'homme du trois. Ils sont dans l'eau.**

Je m'élance. Au passage je vise une femme qui tente de me donner un coup d'épée, elle meurt sur l'instant, un coup de canon m'en avertit. J'arrive où Mags s'agite. Elle me montre Peeta dans l'eau se battant férocement avec un homme qui ressemble plus à une montagne. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Peeta, je ne sais même pas s'il sait nager ! Finnick plonge sans hésiter pour se porter à son secours. Moi je tente de viser l'assaillant avec ma flèche, mais ils bougent trop, je pourrais tuer Peeta. Soudain tous les deux disparaissent sous les flots. Mon cœur s'arrête net. Je guette la surface incapable de me détacher de leur soudaine tranquillité. Finnick nage toujours à leur rencontre. L'air est fendu par le son du canon. Je tremble. Un corps regagne la surface, mort, puis un deuxième : Peeta qui reprend d'un coup sa respiration. Finnick s'arrête net dans sa nage.

 **\- Vite, il faut partir** , dit-il alors en rebroussant chemin.

Peeta arrive en nageant avec difficulté.

 **\- Tu vas bien ?** demandais-je en le serrant contre moi.

 **\- Oui, très bien, et toi ? Tu n'as rien ?**

 **\- Non, rien.**

 **\- Allez ! On bouge !** cri Finnick en portant Mags sur son dos.

.

On court à couvert dans la forêt tropicale et l'on ne s'arrête que lorsque l'on se pense être suffisamment éloignés des autres tributs. Je me rends compte alors que je viens de survivre au premier bain de sang de la saison. Un frisson me secoue. Le canon gronde encore. Finnick écoute et sourit en comptant.

 **\- Tu n'as pas l'air trop triste pour tes amis,** dis-je amère.

 **\- Tu entends le canon, c'est une musique pour mes oreilles. Plus il retentit, plus je suis vivant. Et puis, j'en ai rien à foutre de ces mecs-là.**

 **\- Quelle compassion.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que l'on allait encore tous se tenir par la main devant les caméras ? Que personne ne tuerait ? Tu as été l'une des premières à faire verser le sang, alors viens pas me faire porter le blâme.**

 **\- Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas profiter de tout ça pour faire chanter le canon pour Peeta et moi ?**

 **\- Et moi qui ne me dis pas le contraire pour toi ?**

On se toise. Peeta se place entre nous.

 **\- On devrait avancer encore un peu je pense. Mags m'a donné une machette, je vais ouvrir la marche.**

La tension redescend un peu. Je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à Finnick. Et vice versa. Je jette encore un coup d'œil vers le bracelet, je le reconnais, c'est bien celui d'Haymitch. Il nous a choisi des alliés sans nous en avertir ! Sacré vieux mentor ! Il a toujours un tour dans son sac !

 **\- Tu connais bien Finnick ?** demandais-je à Peeta.

 **\- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il aurait pu me noyer et qu'il ne l'a pas fait.**

 **\- Tu penses que l'on peut se fier à lui ?**

 **\- Pour le moment, oui… Il n'a pas le bracelet pour rien.**

 **\- Je pense pareil, mais…**

 **\- Allez on avance !** lance Finnick en installant à nouveau Mags sur son dos.

.

La marche à travers l'épaisse végétation se fait à pas lent. La chaleur moite nous étouffe presque. Quelques moustiques nous tournent autour. Et la soif commence à poindre. La fatigue aussi, mais je n'ai pas le droit de m'en plaindre, je n'ai pas voulu dormir. Alors que l'on progresse, je distingue devant Peeta une sorte de carreau transparent au cœur de la jungle. Cela m'évoque quelque chose. Il me semble que je connais ça… la fatigue n'aide pas. Je mets plusieurs seconde pour me souvenir : un champ de force !

\- PEETA NON !

Trop tard sa machette s'abat sur le champ de force. Il est immédiatement électrocuté et son corps est projeté plusieurs mettre en arrière, Mags, Finnick et moi-même sommes jeté au sol sur le coup. Je me relève aussi vite que je suis tombée. Je découvre le corps de Peeta inanimé, une partie de son vêtement est calciné. Je cours à lui.

 **\- Peeta ! Peeta !**

J'ai beau le secouer il ne répond pas, pire : il ne respire plus !

 **\- Non ! Non ! Respire ! Peeta ! Il ne respire plus ! Finnick ! Peeta ne respire plus !**

Finnick saute sur ses jambes et se précipite vers nous. Il me repousse alors brutalement au sol. Sonnée, je crois qu'il veut l'achever, j'attrape mon arc et tend une flèche. Finnick a sa bouche posée sur celle de Peeta. Je suis déstabilisée.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Il ne respire plus !**

Finnick souffle dans la bouche de Peeta en lui pinçant le nez, puis commence un massage cardiaque. Mags s'approche et le visage fermé regarde la scène en posant une main délicate sur mon épaule. Je suis à genoux face à Finnick qui tente de toutes ses forces de me ramener mon Peeta. Je tremble. Je vais le perdre ? Je vais perdre Peeta ? L'homme que j'aime ? Si vite ? Mes mains tremblent si fort que je n'arrive plus à tenir mon arc, il tombe sans bruit. Mes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Moi qui voulais rester forte et imperturbable pour me montrer aussi imperturbable que les Vainqueurs. C'est raté. Mon esprit tout entier est tourné vers Peeta. Je ne peux même pas envisager de le perdre, de le laisser. S'il meurt… Pourquoi je lutterai ? S'il me laisse ici seule, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je me laisserai tuer. C'est alors que le miracle se produit. Finnick recule épuisé et Peeta tousse en clignant des yeux. je ne retiens plus mes sanglots et plonge sur lui.

 **\- Peeta ! Peeta ! Tu es vivant ! Tu étais mort !**

 **\- Hum… Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tu étais mort !**

 **\- Je ne le suis plus.**

 **\- Peeta !**

Je l'embrasse incapable de me retenir. Moi qui aie cru ne plus jamais entendre sa voix, sentir un baiser de lui me rassure. L'instant d'avant il était mort, le voilà qui se redresse.

 **\- Tu peux marcher ?**

 **\- Oui…**

Je l'aide à se relever, une fois sur ses jambes je l'attrape et le serre de toutes mes forces, je laisse encore ma peur s'évacuer en larmes discontinues. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux je tombe sur le regard de Finnick, il est remplit de questions. Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma réaction. Je relâche Peeta et j'attrape Finnick dans mes bras. Au début il est tendu et puis il se laisse faire surprit. Peeta sourit.

 **\- Merci ! Merci Finnick** , dis-je la voix encore brisée.

 **\- C'est rien, c'est bon… J'ai fait ce que vous auriez fait pour moi, pas vrai, _allié_ ?**

Je me recule, essuie mes larmes et mon nez qui coule. J'acquiesce, même si je ne connaissais pas sa technique quelques minutes auparavant.

 **\- Merci,** dit Peeta en tendant sa main à Finnick.

Finnick serre la main et sourit brièvement. Mags est soulagée, je m'approche d'elle et elle me prend la main pour me calmer, je lui souris. Je vais mieux. C'est alors que j'entends Peeta dire à Finnick sur le ton de la confiance :

 **\- Elle est très nerveuse, c'est à cause du bébé.**

 **\- Oui, ou alors tu étais mort** , répond Finnick en ramassant son trident.

 **\- Il doit y avoir de ça** , concède Peeta en cherchant sa machette.

 **\- Elle est enceinte de combien ?**

 **\- … Deux mois.**

 **\- Hum.**

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Finnick lève sur moi un regard sans fond. Je lui souris. Il a sauvé Peeta. Il l'a sauvé maintenant, mais qui ne me dit pas que lorsque le moment sera venu il sera son bourreau. Je souris, mais en moi je sais à quoi m'en tenir, bracelet d'Haymitch ou pas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Tout le monde !

Un peu de retard de publication ... Oui, Oui... ^-^ En ce moment nos plannings changent sans arrêt !

Mais don't worry, vous aurez toujours un chapitre par semaine ! :-)

Nous sommes vraiment désolées de ne pas avoir eu le temps de répondre à vos review ! Ca nous tient vraiment à cœur de répondre à chacun d'entre vous mais on manques vraiment de temps en ce moment. Sachez qu'elles nous font toujours autant plaisir et qu'on adore les lire ! Un grand Merci !

Pour les nombreux" Est-ce que vous allez retracer tout les livres en entier ? " On vous laisse découvrir la réponse dans cette fin de chapitre ! ^-^

Comme toujours un IMMENSE merci à Tous ! :-*

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

Alors que l'on se repose assoiffé, au milieu de la nuit, après l'affichage des morts de la journée, Haymitch nous envoie un parachute grâce aux sponsors. C'est un bec. On met du temps à comprendre, mais je fini de me rappeler que mon père en avait confectionné pour récolter du sirop d'érable. Nous sommes repus d'eau. Il était temps. Peeta se repose, Finnick monte la garde avec moi et Mags sommeille sans bruit. Ni Finnick ni moi ne voulons aller dormir. Il ne me fait pas plus confiance que moi je ne lui accorde. La nuit est rompue par douze coups qui résonnent dans toute la jungle.

 **\- J'en ai compté douze** , dis-je.

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Pourquoi douze ?**

 **\- Minuit ?**

 **\- Les Douze Districts ?**

Mags se retourne elle ne trouve pas l'évènement digne d'intérêt. Peeta s'est redressé, l'oreille tendue. Il vient à moi.

 **\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?**

 **\- Non, reposes-toi, tu en as besoin.**

 **\- Mais toi aussi.**

 **\- Oui, penses au bébé** , ajoute Finnick énigmatique.

 **\- Non, les garçons, je vous assure, je ne suis pas fatiguée.**

 **\- Bon si toi tu ne veux pas, moi si** , reprend Finnick en s'allongeant.

Peeta passe une main tendre sur ma joue. On s'embrasse.

 **\- Reposes-toi** , dis-je en lui souriant encourageante.

 **\- D'accord,** cède-t-il. **Mais dans une heure c'est mon tour.**

J'acquiesce. Il retourne se nicher dans son petit abri de feuilles de bananiers. Le silence de la jungle revient. Une heure passe, puis deux, je ne veux réveiller personne, tout le monde est épuisé. Mais ma tête commence à être lourde, mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, soudain les animaux nocturnes se taisent, plus aucun sons ne résonne entre les arbres tropicaux. Ce danger me réveille complètement. Je me retourne, une sorte de brouillard épais sans odeur s'avance vers moi. Serait-ce ça qui fait taire la jungle ? Je tends la main vers l'épaisse fumée. A peine mes doigts entrent en contact qu'une brûlure atroce s'en ressens, je tombe en arrière et cri de douleur. Ma peau se retrouve couverture de cloques douloureuse et grossissantes.

 **\- DEBOUT ! Le brouillard est empoisonné ! VITE !**

Finnick saute sur ses jambes et attrape sans tarder Mags, Peeta se relève attrape sa machette et s'élance dans mon dos. On dévale à toute allure la pente douce qui nous ramène sur nos pas, vers la plage. Le brouillard nous poursuit, il est plus rapide que nous et il apparait partout où nous allons. Je m'accroche de toutes mes forces à mon arc et je cours encore plus vite. Peeta perd de la vitesse, sa jambe artificielle combiné à son électrocution, il n'est pas en pleine forme ! Il peine et ralentit de plus en plus. Soudain ce que je craignais se produit il tombe d'épuisement et s'écroule haleta dans la boue. Je reviens sur mes pas et tente de le relever. Impossible, il est trop lourd.

 **\- Peeta ! Lèves-toi ! Vite ! Le brouillard il est là ! Vite !**

 **\- Je… je ne peux plus…**

 **\- Non Peeta ! FINNICK ! FINNICK ! Peeta n'arrive plus à se relever, je n'ai pas le force ! Aide-moi, aide-nous !**

Finnick arrive en courant, Mags sur le dos.

 **\- Je peux porter Mags et toi Peeta ?**

Finnick regarde Peeta à bout de force, incapable de marcher un pas de plus.

 **\- Il aura besoin de nous deux pour avancer** , annonce tendu Finnick.

Mags descend du dos de Finnick, elle lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse tendrement. Les yeux de Finnick se troublent.

 **\- Non, Mags ! NON !**

La vieille dame se dirige vers le brouillard qui n'est plus qu'à deux mètre de nous. Elle est happée par lui. Le canon retentit.

 **\- MAGS !**

 **\- Finnick ! Vite ! Il faut partir !**

Finnick repose son regard sur moi. Il regarde à nouveau Peeta et l'attrape par le bras, je fais de même. On parvient à le hisser et on commence à le tracter en courant le plus vite nuit n'aidant pas, on ne voit pas la petite pente qui d'un seul coup devient une dénivelée de six mètre au moins. On tombe tous. Dans ma chute je lâche Peeta, mon arc et mon carquois libère ses flèches. Je tombe durement sur le sol couvert de racines noueuses. Je mets quelques secondes avant d'arriver à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Je découvre alors un phénomène étrange, qui n'a rien de naturel : le brouillard semble s'arrêter comme frappé par une plaque de verre. Les volutes de fumées grimpent et puis, repartent comme elles sont venues. La jungle fourmille alors de petits bruits. Le danger est passé. Je suis épuisée.

Finnick, Peeta et moi sommes durement touché par des cloques dues au poison contenu dans le brouillard. Peeta est même profondément défiguré. Je me penche vers lui. Les trois quart de son visage sont dévoré par ces boutons acides. Finnick est allongé sur le dos, les yeux fermés, il respire bruyamment. Je crois qu'il pleure. Je ne dis rien, Mags était sa mentor, il la connaissait depuis des années. Non loin je trouve à quelques centimètres un point d'eau. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que l'on en cherchait un ! Je m'approche la gorge sèche et trop fatiguée pour me servir du bec verseur. Je plonge une main dans l'eau tiède. Je pousse un cri, mes cloques ont réagies au contact de l'eau. Elles sont parties ! Mais non sans mal.

 **\- Peeta, Peeta, vient l'eau apaise les cloques.**

Peeta rampe et plonge avec moi dans l'eau. La douleur est forte, mais moins que de garder ces horreurs. Lorsque je suis totalement débarrassée d'elles je sors de l'eau et je traine Finnick dans le petit étang. Il hurle, on pourrait se faire repérer par d'autres tributs. Je ne dis rien, je n'ai pas été très discrète moi-même. Finnick reste dans l'eau même une fois nettoyé. Il vient du Quatre, c'est son élément. Et je sens qu'il a besoin de pleurer encore un peu sans que cela ne se voie trop aux caméras. Avec Peeta on récupère les armes éparpillées. Il va un peu mieux, mais il re-boite sévèrement. Une nouvelle course n'est plus envisageable pour lui. On est couvert d'égratignures et de coupures, toutes sans importances, mais je tiens à les désinfectées, surtout dans un environnement moite comme celui-là. Je me serre des plantes que je reconnais et nettoie nos plaies. Finnick nous rejoint je le soigne aussi. On ne dit rien. Nous sommes tous très éprouvé par ce qui s'est passé. Mais les Juges n'ont pas dû avoir assez d'images sensationnelles, car déjà une nouvelle catastrophe s'abat sur nous ! Des singes énormes sortent de la pénombre et s'avance vers nous menaçant. Ils ne sont pas qu'une dizaine non, ils sont bien plus nombreux. Pour l'instant ils nous regardent, mais leur attitude nous fait clairement comprendre que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Soudains ils se jettent sur nous en poussant des hurlements terrifiants. Mes flèches pleuvent, mon cœur cogne à un rythme chaotique, Peeta joue de la machette et Finnick fait danser son trident. Tous les trois unis dans notre survie.

 **\- Il fait fuir vers la plage !** cri Peeta en enfonçant sa lame dans le ventre d'un de ces monstrueux singes.

Plus on en tue, plus d'autres arrivent. Ce n'est pas possible ! Aucun singe normal ne continuerai de venir en masse ainsi !

 **\- Vite la plage ! Il y a une ouverture !** cri à nouveau Peeta.

Tous les trois on s'élance encore. Peeta peine, je le pousse, Finnick couvre nos arrières. Et alors qu'une singe particulièrement gros sort des feuillages et gonfle le torse devant Peeta, il ne fait aucun doute sur ce qu'il veut : le tuer. Il se passe alors une chose que je ne saurais expliquer : la tribut du six quitte sa cachette dans le cœur d'un arbre liane et se porte au-devant du géant, qui lui plante ses crocs acérés dans la poitrine. Finnick lance son trident est tué la bête. Peeta et moi tirons la femme de sous lui et l'on gagne enfin la plage. Finnick sur nos talons s'assurant qu'aucun ne singe ne puisse atteindre le sable.

 **\- Dans l'eau, vite !** me dit Peeta.

Nous emmenons celle qui a sacrifié sa vie pour Peeta dans l'eau à l'abri des singes. Ses plaies sont profondes, béantes mêmes et le sang s'écoulent à vive allure. Elle va mourir dans nos bras, dans l'eau et je ne connais même pas son nom. Elle a donné sa vie pour Peeta, pourquoi ? Elle ne nous connaissait pas, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle hoquette du sang et crache de la bille aussi. Son visage est barbouillé de terre, son camouflage, comme Peeta près de la rivière lords de ses premiers Jeux. Peeta la prend dans ses bras et la fait flotter doucement à la surface en relevant son visage. L'aube est là, le ciel est teinté d'un million de nuage d'orange et de rose. Finnick sur la plage s'étonne de ne pas être suivit par les singes.

 **\- Regardes, regardes le ciel,** parole doucement Peeta. **Regardes ces couleurs, ces roses, ces oranges, regardent comme c'est beau.**

Peeta la regarde droit dans les yeux. Il veut l'apaiser avant qu'elle ne meurt.

 **\- Oui, le ciel, c'est magnifique non ?**

La femme meurt les yeux rivés vers l'immensité artificielle qui nous entoure. Peeta relâche alors son corps et le laisse dériver, emporté par le courant. Le canon retentit. Deux morts en moins d'une heure. C'est beaucoup pour moi. Je quitte l'eau. Peeta me rejoint, Finnick s'est assis dans le sable les yeux perdus. On regarde alors un hovercraft descendre vers nous, avec son grappin attraper le corps de la femme et remonter hors de notre vue. Sa mort est incompréhensible, comme celle de Mags, pourquoi se sacrifier ? Sans rien exiger, ni espérer. Elles ont toutes deux donné leurs vies pour nous, pour Peeta. Finnick ne dit rien, il ne porte pas de blâme sur aucun d'entre nous. Il connait les Jeux, il sait à quel point ils peuvent être cruels. J'ai la tête qui me tourne, on n'a pas mangé depuis des heures, et je ne me suis pas reposé non plus. Je m'allonge à bout de force dans le sable.

 **\- Katniss ça va ?** s'inquiété Peeta en s'agenouillant à mes côtés.

 **\- Oui** , dis-je à mi-voix.

 **\- Elle est épuisée** , commente d'un ton neutre Finnick. **Elle doit manger, nous aussi. Je vais pêcher.**

 **\- Je vais chercher de l'eau.**

 **\- Je viens avec vous** , dis-je en me redressant.

 **\- Non pas toi, tu te reposes,** m'intime Peeta.

La tête me tourne violemment, je ne résiste pas, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux.

Je suis réveillée par la discussion de Peeta et Finnick bien des heures plus tard. Je ne suis plus au milieu de la plage, mais à l'orée de la jungle à l'abri du soleil.

 **\- … on ne pensait vraiment pas que cela pourrait se produire. J'ai toujours cru que ce serait Prim' qui viendrait.**

 **\- Je n'avais jamais vu cette règle être appliquée et c'est étrange que cette année comme par hasard elle soit mise en place.**

 **\- Oui…**

Ils se taisent, pensif sans doute, je me relève. Peeta est assis contre moi. Il me sourit, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, son visage couverts d'égratignures, mais il est toujours aussi beau.

 **\- Hey, bonjour toi** , me dit-il doucement.

Ses lèvres trouvent le chemin des miennes. Je savoure ce baiser salé.

 **\- Tu as faim ?** me demande-t-il.

 **\- J'ai péché quelques poissons intéressants et Peeta à même trouvé des huitres.**

Je m'assois les genoux ramenés devant moi, le dos posé sur un tronc de palmier. Je laisse Peeta me servir du poisson et des huitres. Je me régale, c'est si bon de pouvoir manger à sa faim. En ouvrant une huitre Peeta trouve une petite perle grise. Peeta me l'a tend. Je prends la perle au creux de ma paume. Elle est lisse, douce et dure. Je la fais jouer entre mes doigts.

 **\- Merci, elle est magnifique.**

Peeta me sourit, Finnick hausse un sourcil l'air de nous dire : _« Vous êtes sérieux de penser à vous offrir des perles après tout ce que l'on vient de vivre ?! »_.

Je range la perle dans une petite poche de ma tenue. Je ne veux pas la perdre.

Dans l'arène je n'ai eu le droit d'emporter qu'un objet. J'ai choisi ma broche avec un geai moqueur. Les juges étaient surpris que je ne choisisse pas ma bague de fiançailles. Je l'ai justifié en expliquant que cette broche représentait ma famille et ma bague je n'en avais pas besoin, Peeta serait avec moi. Je m'amuse en pensant que je rajoute une perle à ma broche en tant qu'objet inutile, mais essentiel.

Je suis repus, reposé et le roulis des vagues et presque agréable. Peeta est allongé dans le sable, redressé sur ses coudes guettant la plage, Finnick assis en tailleur scrute la jungle. Nous sommes à découvert ici et je m'étonne que les carrières ne soient pas déjà sur nos traces. Le soleil est encore haut, mais il va falloir bientôt penser à une stratégie de replis pour la nuit. Soudain Finnick se raidit et assure sa prise sur le manche de son trident. Nous sommes tous les trois en alerte, chacun prêt à recevoir, hommes ou singes !

C'est alors que Johanna qui sort du sous-bois trainant dans son sillage deux personnes épuisées. Tous les trois sont recouverts de sang, des pieds à la tête. Ils se jettent dans l'eau en poussant des exclamations satisfaite. Finnick saute sur ses jambes et court à leur rencontre, en criant le prénom de Johanna.

Peeta se redresse et s'approche de moi. Il lit mon scepticisme.

 **\- On dirait que l'on a de nouveaux alliés.**

Peeta se hâte de rejoindre le petit groupe. Je fais la moue en rangeant ma flèche. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'espérais : de nouvelles bouches à nourrir, à protéger mais aussi à se méfier.

 **\- Je les ai ramenés pour toi !** me lance Johanna.

Elle fait sans doute référence au faites que j'avais dit à Haymitch ne vouloir que Beetee et Wiress comme alliés. Je les voulais, je les ai !

Alors que Johanna raconte leur calvaire dans la jungle, Wiress ne cesse de lui tourner autour en répétant « Tic-Tac »

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** je demande inquiète.

 **\- Elle est en état de choc** , m'informe Beetee agenouillé dans l'eau. **Mais aussi sévèrement déshydratée. Vous avez de l'eau ?**

 **\- Venez, je vais vous montrer où en trouver** , dit Peeta en aidant Beetee à se relever.

 **\- Tic-Tac ! Tic-Tac !**

 **\- Oh la ferme !** s'écrit Johanna en repoussant brutalement Wiress dans l'eau.

Je me précipite pour aider Wiress à se redresser.

 **\- Viens, je vais te nettoyer** , dis-je en l'entrainant plus au large.

 **\- Je te souhaite bien du plaisir !** s'exclame grinçante Johanna.

Je l'ignore et nous arrête lorsque l'eau nous arrive à la taille. Je lui lave les cheveux, à grand renfort d'eau de mer.

 **\- Tic-Tac !**

 **\- Oui, Tic-Tac..**

 **\- Tic-Tac ! Tic-Tac ! Tic-Tac !**

 **\- Tic-Tac** , dis-je pour la rassurer. **Oui, Tic-Tac, comme une horloge…**

C'est alors que tout s'enclenche dans mon cerveau.

 **\- Une horloge !**

 **\- Tic-Tac !**

 **\- C'est une horloge ! Oh Wiress tu es un génie !**

 **\- Tic-Tac** , sourit-elle.

Je me retourne vers la plage et crie.

 **\- C'est une horloge ! L'arène est une horloge !**

Lorsque tout le monde a mangé et bu, nous décidons de nous rendre à la corne d'abondance, assuré d'une relative tranquillité due à notre grand nombre. Je profite pour recharger mon carquois en flèches. J'en ai perdu beaucoup lors de l'affrontement avec les singes. Peeta se trouve une meilleure machette, Beetee dégote un câble en cuivre très résistant, Finnick croque dans une pomme et Johanna ajout une nouvelle hache à sa collection.

Lorsque tout le monde en a fini avec son ravitaillement personnel, nous nous réunissons devant l'entrée de la corne d'abondance. Pendant que l'on établit un plan des différentes portions et heures mortelles de la jungle, Wiress chantonne tranquillement au bord de l'eau. Elle est paisible, comme une petite fille. Ces jeux là l'on vraiment anéanti. Elle ne sera plus jamais pareille. ET moi ? Si Peeta meurt à quoi je pourrais encore me raccrocher ? A rien. Je sombrerais certainement comme Wiress.

 **\- Donc l'arbre à foudre indique midi et minuit,** explique Beetee.

 **\- Comme ça** , demande Peeta en traçant au sol le plan de l'arène avec ses différents quartiers.

 **\- Ici, c'est les singes** , désigne Finnick.

 **\- Là, la pluie de sang,** enchaîne Johanna.

 **\- Et ici c'est le brouillard** , dis-je en pointant la tranche en question.

Wiress ne chantonne plus. Je me retourne. Le carrière du deux retire de sa poitrine un couteau. Wiress tombe, ses yeux grands ouverts. Le canon retentit. Ma flèche se plante dans le cœur du carrière. Deuxième coup de canon. Je l'ai tué. Je ne ressens rien. Surgit sur le côté deux autres assaillants. Johanna lance sa hache. Je m'élance à la poursuite de la deuxième lorsque le rocher sur lequel est la corne d'abondance se met à tourner sur lui-même. Déstabilisé, je glisse sur la pierre humide. Je me cogne violement la hanche sur une aspérité et je me retrouve expulsé sous l'eau, alors que Johanna tentait de me venir en aide. Sous l'eau j'enchaîne les roulades entrainée de plus en plus vers le fond. Puis l'îlot de la corne s'immobilise. Je reprends possession de mes mouvements. J'arrive à m'orienter et je regagne la surface en manque cruel d'air. Une fois ma tête hors de l'eau, je tousse, je crache. Johanna m'agrippe et me tire à elle. Je suis à genoux sur les rochers, vomissant l'eau de mer. Peeta arrive en courant, le reste du groupe sur ses talons.

 **\- Katniss !**

Je lève la main pour signifier que je vais bien. Il arrive pour me relever et me serre contre lui.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Impeccable. J'avais trop chaud, je devais me rafraîchir.**

La petite troupe se déride à ma boutade.

 **\- Allez, on quitte cet endroit pourri et on va sur la plage !** s'exclame Johanna.

Je récupère mes armes soutenue par Peeta, nous regagnons la plage. Une fois en « sécurité », on s'assoit tous en cercle dans le sable. Je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Peeta. Après toutes ces épreuves, j'ai besoin d'être en contact avec lui.

Alors que nous sommes tous au repos après avoir dévoré des petits pains envoyé par des sponsors, un cri strident fend l'air. JE suis immédiatement en alerte. Je connais cette voix : _Prim !_

Sans perdre une seconde j'empoigne mon arc et mon carquois et je détale dans la forêt en direction des hurlements de ma sœur.

 **\- KATNISS ! Au secours ! KATNISS !**

Je repousse les immenses feuilles qui me barrent le passage et je cours de plus en plus vite. Finnick, qui a été le plus prompt à me suivre tente de me raisonner. J'arrive à la source des hurlements. Je ne trouve pas Prim mais un geai bavard. Je décoche ma flèche. Les ris cessent, bientôt remplacé par un autre.

 **\- FINNICK !**

 **\- Annie ?** crie Finnick en réponse. **ANNIE !**

 **\- Finnick, ce sont des oiseaux ! De simples geais bavards !**

 **\- FINNICK !** hurle d'une voix féminine un geai posé non loin de nous.

 **\- Katniss, si ce sont de simple geai bavard. Ils ne font que répéter ce qu'ils ont entendu ! Comment crois-tu qu'ils aient pu entendre ces cris ?**

Je suis horrifiée. Le Capitol aurait torturé nos proches devant ces immondes geais pour qu'ils nous fassent écouter leur supplice ?

 **\- Katniss !** hurle alors Gale.

 **\- KATNISS !** reprend Prim.

 **\- FINNICK !** braille un autre.

Et soudain c'est une muée de ces geais qui s'abat sur nous. Assourdissant tous les environs de leurs cris. Je tire quelques flèches pour en faire taire certain, mais ils ont trop nombreux, j'abandonne. Peeta arrive en courant et s'arrête à une dizaine de mètres suivit par les autres. Avec les hurlements qui m'entourent je n'entends pas ce qu'il me dit. Je me précipite à sa rencontre. Peeta me fait signe de m'arrêter. Je continue tout droit. Je me frappe alors à une paroi invisible qui me sépare de Peeta. Peeta lui cogne de toutes ces forces pour essayer de briser cette barrière. Impossible. Finnick donne des coups de trident, rien n'y fait. Les hurlements redoublent. Je suis terrifiée. Je me roule en boule et plaque sur mes mains sur mes oreilles priant pour que le piège dans lequel on s'est lancé s'achève rapidement.

.

Ce sont les bras de Peeta qui m'enlacent qui m'annonce la fin de mon calvaire. Je me rive à Peeta encore trop secouée pour parler. Finnick est assis, hébété, les yeux dans le vide. Nous sommes ramené sur la plage, là d'où je n'aurai jamais dû partir. Finnick s'assoit dans l'eau à l'écart. Il a besoin de silence, de calme. Moi, j'ai besoin de Peeta.

 **\- Ces oiseaux sont des mutations génétiques. Personne n'a torturé qui que ce soit pour obtenir ces cris** , m'assure Peeta.

 **\- Oh oui, c'est sûr** , renchérit Johanna. **Torturer Prim ? La chouchoute de Panem ? Tout le monde adore ta sœur. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose il y aurait des soulèvements dans tout Panem, jusqu'au Capitol. Il ne lui ait rien arrivé, rassure-toi**

 **\- Mais… comment ? pourquoi ?** dis-je trop secouée pour chasser de mon esprit ce que je viens de subir pendant une heure.

 **\- Pour te faire du mal. Snow utilise ceux que tu aimes le plus pour te faire souffrir… Pour nous faire peur, nous tuer. Mais avec moi ça ne prend pas. Tous ceux que j'aimais sont morts. Et tout le monde ne peut pas rentrer dans l'arène du père Snow. Tu entends ça Snow ?! TU NE PEUX PAS FOUTRE TOUT LE MONDE DANS TES PUTAINS D'ARÈNES !**

Personne ne répond. Johanna redevient calme et de sa petite voix conclu :

 **\- Je vais te chercher de l'eau.**

Peeta caresse mes cheveux et sème sur mon front des baisers. Je me blottis contre lui. Cette journée est la plus éprouvante que je n'ai jamais vécue. Je me fiche de paraître faible en cet instant. J'ai besoin de Peeta. De sa douceur, de son réconfort. Peu à peu il chasse mes angoisses. J'écoute distraitement Beetee annoncer l'ébauche d'un plan pour tuer les carrières. Ce n'est pas idiot ce qu'il propose. Exploiter la grosse vaque avant l'heure où l'arbre foudre sera frappé, pour électrocuter les carrières qui se trouveraient sur la plage. C'est un bon plan. Je l'approuve. Nous prenons la décision de partir au coucher du soleil. Entre temps chacun caque à ses occupations. Peeta et moi allons-nous asseoir, les pieds dans l'eau. Tous les deux, les yeux tournés vers le ciel, on ne dit rien. Sentir la présence de l'un et de l'autre nous suffit amplement.

 **\- Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ?** finit par demander Peeta.

 **\- Non, c'est bon. Je suis reposée. Et toi ?**

 **\- Tu vas bien, alors je vais bien. Pour le plan de Beetee, tu en penses quoi ?** demande Peeta.

 **\- C'est un bon plan pour se débarrassé des carrières… c'est l'après qui m'inquiète.**

 **\- Oui. Une fois qu'il n'y aura plus que nous.**

 **\- On exécute le plan et on** **disparaît** , dis-je encore plus bas. **Je ne veux pas être la première à ouvrir le feu.**

 **\- Moi, non plus… D'accord, on s'enfuit dès que l'arbre est frappé par la foudre.**

J'acquiesce. Peeta sourit pâlement.

 **\- Ecoutes, je ne sais pas ce que t'as promis Haymitch, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'il m'a accordé le même souhait : Tout faire pour te garder en vie. Katniss, il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour toi et ce qui m'effraie c'est que tu ferais pareil pour moi.**

Il a raison. Il a tellement raison.

 **\- Cependant, tu as toute une famille qui compte pour toi. Tu as Prim, ta mère et ton cousin Gale.**

Tout en disant cela, il détache de son cou le pendentif en or et l'ouvre comme un triptyque. Je découvre les visages de Prim, de ma mère et de Gale, mon soi-disant cousin. Emue je prends leur mini portrait dans ma main et les contemples. Cela fait seulement dix jours que je ne les ai pas vu et pourtant tous les trois me manques cruellement.

 **\- Tu leur es indispensable. Ils comptent sur toi et t'attendent dans le Douze. Tandis que moi…**

 **\- Non, ne dis pas ça. Tu as une famille aussi, des frères et…**

 **\- Katniss, ma famille c'est toi.**

Les larmes me montent malgré moi. Il sait trouver les mots. Il sait quoi me dire. Il me connaît.

 **\- Peeta tu te trompes. Tu n'es pas si…**

 **\- Inutile ?**

 **\- Pour moi tu es tout.**

Il me regarde, son visage à la fois doux et dur me fixe. On s'embrasse tendrement mue par une envie commune. Je m'accroche à sa nuque, il saisit ma joue et notre baiser s'approfondit. Le souffle chaud de Peeta me chatouille, son bras me rapproche de lui et je me retrouve assise sur lui. Enlacé dans un baiser sans fin. Le monde, l'arène, les Hunger Games et même les autres tributs n'existent plus. Il n'y a que nous. Que notre amour. Et la chaleur que je connais si bien désormais se réveille dans mon corps. Je jurerai que Peeta lui aussi la ressent.

 **\- Hey ! Les amoureux ! C'est l'heure d'y aller.**

L'appel de Johanna explose notre bulle de bonheur. La chaleur meurt. Le bruit des vagues revient, le soleil se souche, la fraîcheur s'installe.

Peeta me met son pendentif autour du cou. Je me lève, il fait de même. Il prend ma main, embrasse ma joue et ajoute :

 **\- Et puis Katniss tu dois vivre, pour le bébé.**

.

La tension est palpable.

 **\- Il y a un problème ?** demande Finnick, son trident à la main.

\- Vous devez me protégez, il me faut deux gardes et deux qui déroulent la bobine jusque dans l'eau. Katniss et Johanna vont dérouler le câble, Peeta et Finnick vont assurer ma protection, dit Beetee par-dessus ses lunettes sales.

 **\- Finnick peut assurer ta sécurité seul.**

 **\- Non, Peeta. Et puis c'était le plan.** S'exclame Finnick

La tension monte encore d'un cran.

 **\- Dans ce cas Katniss et moi pouvons dérouler le câble seuls.**

 **\- Avec ta jambe en moins ?** ricane Johanna. **Tu n'arriverais jamais à temps à la plage !**

 **\- Elle a raison,** commente Finnick.

 **\- Alors Finnick et Johanna n'ont qu'à aller à la plage eux. Katniss et moi sommes plus que capable de te protéger.**

Le silence est pesant.

 **\- La vraie question est : pourquoi vous ne voulez pas vous séparer ?** questionne Beetee.

 **\- Vous avez peur ?** reprend Finnick.

 **\- Je ne veux pas laisser Katniss.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** interroge Finnick.

 **\- Parce que le…**

 **\- On s'en fiche du pourquoi ! On a plus beaucoup de temps !** s'impatiente Johanna

 **\- Le plan prévoyait Peeta et Finnick à ma sécurité, Katniss et Johanna à la bobine. Soit vous êtes avec nous, soit contre nous.**

Je déglutis. Nous sommes piégé. S'entre déchirer avant d'avoir tué les carrières est la pire idée.

 **\- C'est bon Peeta. On fait comme c'était prévu** , dis-je en le prenant par la main.

Il m'embrasse. Je respire son parfum.

 **\- Je t'aime. On se retrouve à minuit** , me dit-il tout bas.

J'acquiesce. Johanna me tend la bobine. On rebrousse chemin vers la plage. Peeta ne me quitte pas des yeux. Son visage exprime tant d'inquiétude que j'ai un mal fou à avancer. La végétation s'intensifie et je le perds de vue. A partir de cet instant une boule d'angoisse se loge dans mon cœur.

.

Johanna a ouvert mon bras et fouillé ma chair. Je saigne. Elle m'a aussi frappé à l'arrière du crâne, si bien que je suis restée assommée quelques instants. Je respire profondément. Le monde tournoie sous mes pieds. J'essaie de m'orienter. De me souvenir. Peeta. La bobine. Les carrières. L'attaque de Johanna. Sa fuite. Je dois retrouver Peeta. Le plan est tombé à l'eau. Je remonte la petite pente vers l'arbre foudre. Je me retiens au tronc mousseux. Je vomis. Je dois retrouver Peeta. Finnick surgit comme un diable. Je me cache. La nuit m'aide. Il appelle Johanna. Je repends la route. Lorsque j'arrive en vue de l'arbre je ne tiens plus :

 **\- Peeta ! Peeta !**

 **\- Katniss !** me répond-t-il au loin.

 **\- PEETA !**

 **\- J'arrive Katniss !**

Je découvre Beetee au sol. Il tient une sorte de lance sur lequel il a placé le fil de sa bobine. Il a dû le lancer contre le champ de force et s'électrocuter. Il respire encore.

 **\- Peeta !**

Il ne répond plu. La boule d'angoisse grossit.

 **\- PEETA !**

 **\- Katniss ?!**

C'est Finnick. Il arrive en courant. Je me mets à genoux et bande mon arc. Je le vise. Finnick seul, sans Peeta. Que lui a-t-il fait ?

Le regard que Finnick pose alors sur moi est terrible. Il sait que je suis capable de l'abattre, il n'en doute pas une seconde. Il lève alors les mains et lâche son trident. Il se livre à moi.

 **\- Katniss…**

 **\- Où est Peeta ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Il est parti te chercher quand le fil de la bobine a été tranché.**

 **\- Tu mens.**

 **\- Non, je le jure.**

Au-dessus de moi les nuages gris s'agglomèrent. La foudre va bientôt frapper. Je vois Beetee allongé avec sa lance Finnick devant moi, droit sans peur. Ils ont tous agit et moi ? je reste figée, incapable de prendre une décision.

 **\- Katniss, rappelles-toi qui est ton véritable ennemi.**

Les paroles d'Haymitch éclatent en moi comme des bulles de savons et libèrent leur sens. Ce ne sont pas les tributs mes ennemis, non, ils ne l'ont jamais été. C'est le système qui a créé tout ça. Les Districts, les privations, les Hunger Games ! C'est Panem ! C'est le Capitol… c'est Snow ! C'est lui l'investigateur des intrigues dans lesquelles ont s'abruti !

Je comprends alors Beetee, il a voulu faire sauter le champ de force. Faire exploser le dôme, se rebeller. Finnick et moi sommes des pions à l'heure qu'il est. Et on nous pousse à nous entre-tuer… Pourquoi ? Pour qui ? Pour le spectacle ! Pour Snow !

Je me détourne de Finnick, je décide de suivre le plan de Beetee. Je m'empare de sa lance et récupère le fil que je noue à une de mes flèches. Le ciel gronde, c'est pour bientôt.

 **\- Katniss, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Je bande mon arc. Où viser ?

 **\- Katniss ! Il faut s'éloigner, c'est trop dangereux !**

Je pointe ma flèche vers le ciel. J'espère juste avoir suffisamment de câble ? Dans la jungle, au loin, j'entends hurler Johanna. La nuit est dense. L'éclair frappe l'arbre, je libère ma flèche, en plein dans le cœur de Snow. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir si elle a touché au but que je suis projetée au sol à moitié assommée, par le souffle de la frappe électrique. Finnick est jeté contre un arbre et le corps de Beetee roule plus loin. Mon tir atteint son but. Le dôme reçoit une décharge telle qu'il implose et s'éteint, le ciel nocturne disparait et laisse voir cette mégastructure qui nous englobe tous. Allongée au sol, je souris, j'ai réussi mon coup.

Quelques morceaux de la structure se détachent en chutent un peu partout dans l'arène. J'entends des cris, des appels au secours. Je suis clouée. Impossible de bouger. Une seule personne obsède alors mes pensées : Peeta.

J'essaie de l'appeler ais je n'y parviens pas. Le dôme laisse voir la lumière du jour. La vraie lueur. Un vrai soleil. Apparait dans une ouverture un hovercraft, il fait descendre vers moi un grappin. C'est donc fini ? Je suis morte ? Le grappin referme ses griffes de métal autour de moi et m'élève dans les airs. Je quitte l'arène. Mes yeux se ferment. Le néant m'engloutit.

.

.

 _Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce fut trop long ! J'ai enduré trop de choses, sacrifié tout, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Mais cela en valait presque la peine. Oui, presque. Pourtant j'ai peur. J'ai tant changé. Cela importe peu désormais. Ce qui compte c'est Lui, c'est Nous. Car enfin le 13 me ramène Peeta !_


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou Tout le monde !

Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! Déjà un nouveau chapitre !

Mais hélas, c'est déjà l'avant dernier chapitre !

Comme toujours un grand merci à ceux qui nous suivent, nous laissent des reviews, qui ne font que passer ... MERCI ! :-)

On ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et on vous laisse savourer cet avant-dernier chapitre !

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** In-Progress

La Fic est actuellement complètement écrite, le délai de publication devrait être un chapitre par semaine. :-)

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

Enjoy.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ce fut trop long ! J'ai enduré trop de choses, sacrifié tout, j'ai perdu beaucoup. Mais cela en valait presque la peine. Oui, presque. Pourtant j'ai peur. J'ai tant changé. Cela importe peu désormais. Ce qui compte c'est Lui, c'est Nous. Car enfin le 13 me ramène Peeta !_

Depuis cette nuit dans l'arène où je l'ai perdu, tellement de chose ont changé. Je suis devenu le Geai Moqueur, symbole de la rébellion qui peu à peu a enflammé tous les Districts de Panem. La lutte est rude. J'ai assisté à tant d'horreurs. J'ai été aussi suivi pas un psychiatre… Je n'ai nullement envie de m'étendre sur ce sujet. Le Douze n'existe plus. Gale a sauvé une partie des gens là-bas. Un héros, un guerrier qui se révèle enfin.

Ma relation avec Gale c'est amélioré. Je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir retrouvée mon meilleur ami.

D'ailleurs il a fait partie de l'escouade de volontaire qui est allés libérer Peeta, Johanna et Annie.

Et enfin Peeta me revient, des mois sans le voir, lui captif du Capitole. Enfin… Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas. Une porte nous sépare, rien d'autre. Mon cœur cogne si fort. J'ai tant attendu, espéré ces retrouvailles. Des mois de souffrance et finalement…

 **\- Il est encore un peu sonné par les gazs** , dit Gale, interrompent le fil de mes pensées.

 **\- Attention, il ne ressemble plus à ce que tu te souviens de lui,** m'avertit Haymitch.

Je pousse la porte, rien ne peut me détourner de lui. Il est faible, maigre couverts de bleu, de coupure, de traces de brûlures. Sa lèvre est fendue en deux. Son œil droit peu à peine s'ouvrir à cause du bleu qui a enflé. Il est assis hagard, les yeux dans le vide, le dos rond. Il ne comprend pas bien ce qui se passe autour de lui.

Mon cœur frappe en sourdine devant ce spectacle effrayant. Où est passé le beau jeune homme capable de soulever des poids incroyables, jamais avares en sourires et remplit de tendresse ? Snow a lâché toute sa haine pour me le détruire.

 **\- Peeta…** ma voix est un murmure.

Au son de ma voix, il relève le menton. Je m'approche vivement, j'ai besoin d'être proche de lui. De lui dire combien je l'aime. Lui bondit de sa table d'auscultation, comme touché par un regain d'énergie.

Je tends les bras pour le serrer contre moi, mais ce sont ses mains qui me trouvent en premières. Ses doigts d'une puissance insoupçonnée se referment sur ma gorge et son regard dément me dévore. Haymitch qui ne m'a pas lâché arrive et lui plante une seringue dans le cou. Il s'endort en relâchant ses doigts. J'étouffe, je sombre.

.

 **\- Reprogrammé** , conclu Plutarch assit en face de mon lit.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est réversible ?** questionne Prim qui me tient la main.

 **\- Le venin d'abeille tueuse est très…** , commence Haymitch.

 **\- C'est en bonne voies** , interrompt Plutarch.

Je serre plus fort la main de Prim. Je ne peux pas parler pour l'instant. Peeta m'a condamné au silence pour quelques jours. Mais ce n'est rien. Min état m'importe peu. C'est Peeta qui compte. Je veux le retrouver.

 **\- Tous les médecins sont penchés sur son cas. Nous sommes très optimistes.**

 **\- L'optimisme ne suffit plus** , tranche Prim.

Elle m'impressionne. Elle a tant changé. De petit canard, elle est passée par tribut, vainqueur, empoisonnée, réfugié du 13, infirmière et là, sous mes yeux, elle se mue en femme.

 **\- On va te laisser te reposer** , suggère Plutarch en se levant. **A plus tard Katniss.**

Haymitch s'approche, pose une main sur mon épaule et sort à son tour. Prim me regarde.

 **\- Tu veux le voir ?**

 **\- J'acquiesce.**

 **\- Alors on ira le voir ce soir. Katniss, pas un mot** , ajoute-t-elle dans un clin d'œil malicieux. **D'ici là, endors-toi. Je vais préparer notre expédition nocturne.**

Elle embrasse mon front et saute du lit, ses tresses se balancent au rythme de ses pas. Prim a grandi si vite. Trop vite.

.

Prim est venue me chercher peu après minuit. Elle connaît l'étage dédié à l'hôpital par cœur. On a longé quelques couloirs, suivit des salles, on s'est même caché dans un placard. C'est à la fois amusant et risqué. Je n'ai pas le droit de quitter ma chambre, encore moins de partir à l'aventure retrouver Peeta… qui a essayé de me tuer. Prim s'arrête devant une vitre, puis me fait signe d'approcher.

 **\- Il dort** , me dit-elle en regardant droit dans la glace.

En effet, il dort, attaché à son lit d'hôpital dans une grande salle vide. Il dort, mais ses rêves n'ont pas l'air agréable, il est tourmenté. Soudain il ouvre les yeux, apeuré, il cherche où il se trouve. Il halète, gémit.

 **\- Ça fait trois jours qu'il est comme ça** , m'annonce sans détour Prim.

 _ **\- « Trois jours, mais personne ne s'occupe de lui quand il est ainsi ? »**_ articulais-je sans prononcer un son.

 **\- Si, mais pas la nuit** , déplore-t-elle.

Les larmes me viennent. Je cherche l'entrée de la salle.

 **\- Katniss, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tu ne peux même pas lui parler.**

Elle a raison. Ce n'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Il a été reprogrammé pour me tuer, me rendant responsable de tous ses malheurs. Si j'entre je ne pourrais rien dire, juste le laisser déverser toute sa haine contre moi. Etre spectatrice de la peur de celui qu'on aime le plus est douloureux. Je souffre, mais certainement pas autant que lui. Alors je reste là, devant lui, séparé par presque rien, et je le regarde. Prim ne dit rien, elle accepte. On reste une heure, puis elle me ramène. Je ne m'endors pas.

.

Durant une semaine Prim et moi nous livrons à cette petite escapade. Peeta reprend des forces sous mes yeux. Prim va le voir tous les jours et lui parle de moi. Elle me raconte ses progrès. Elle ne me raconte que le positif. Il me tarde de lui parler. On me retire ma minerve, et je peux à nouveau utiliser ma voix, avec parcimonie. Mes premiers mots sont **_« Je veux lui parler. »_** Bien entendu cela m'est refusé. J'attends alors la nuit et Prim pour forcer le destin.

.

 **\- Bonsoir.**

Il se raidit, ses yeux brillent de méfiance.

 **\- Tu es venu pour me tuer ?**

Même sa voix n'est plus la même.

 **\- Non, Peeta, je ne suis pas venu pour te tuer.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Pour te parler.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là : Le geai moqueur ne sait pas quoi dire ! Ça change ! Elle qui a l'habitude de sifflet un vent de malheur sur tous ceux qui l'entoure, ne sait pas quoi dire ! Moi je vais te dire : tu es différente. Plus laide que dans mes souvenirs et bien moins mortelle.**

Que répondre ? C'est sans doute vrai. Mais la remarque qu'il m'a décroché me fait mal.

 **\- Ce ne sera pas si difficile finalement.** Ajoute-t-il.

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De te tuer.**

J'encaisse tant bien que mal cette nouvelle pique.

 **\- Peeta, j'espère que tu vas vite te sentir mieux à nouveau.**

 **\- … Mieux ? Mais je suis déjà mieux ! Tu veux plutôt dire que je change d'avis sur toi !**

 **\- Tu vois bien que je ne te fais aucun mal.**

 **\- Parce que tu es intelligente ! Tu ne veux pas que d'autres te voient. Tu attendras que nous soyons seuls et éloignés.**

 **\- Peeta, non jamais …**

 **\- Si ! Je t'ai vu faire ! Tu tues des gens !**

 **\- J'en ai tué dans les Hunger Games ! Comme toi ! Comme tous les tributs ! Je sais, ce n'est pas une excuse et ça ne diminue en rien la gravité de mes actes, mais je le faisais pour survivre. Pour te protéger. Pour que Nous survivions !**

 **\- Tu mens !**

 **\- Non. Je ne te mentirais jamais Peeta.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça Geai Moqueur ?**

Il me toise. Mon cœur se fissure devant son mur de glace. Les larmes commencent à venir malgré moi.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi Geai moqueur ?** reprend-t-il plus venimeux.

 **\- Parce que je t'aime !**

Je fais demi-tour et quitte la salle en retenant plus ou moins bien mes sanglots. Prim me laisse passer sans rien ajouter. Je suis mon propre chemin. Je ne me soucie pas d'où me mène mes pas et je me retranche abattue dans un placard de fournitures. Je m'adosse au mur de cartons remplis de crayons, pour mieux me laisser couler au sol. Peeta n'est plus Peeta ! Envolé le doux garçon rieur aux yeux bleu si tendres pour moi. Il ne me reste plus que le souvenir d'un amour. Faire le deuil du Peeta que j'ai toujours connu est trop douloureux mes sentiments pour lui sont exacerbés. Devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui tout en sachant qu'il me hait est l'épreuve la plus insurmontable de ma vie.

Je me réveille dans mon lit. Ils ont fini par me trouver. Ils ont dû croire que je faisais une rechute : j'ai une intraveineuse qui distille dans mon sang je-ne-sais quoi qui m'anesthésie.

 **\- Bonjour la belle endormie.**

C'est Haymitch. He ne l'avais pas vi. Il porte un bonnet et ça me fait encore tout drôle de ne pas le voir un verre à la main.

 **\- Il est presque dix-sept heures. On peut dire que tu as un sacré sommeil ! Tu as été découverte vers trois heures du matin.**

 **\- Ah…**

 **\- Pas très loquace. Sans doute ta petite rencontre fortuite avec Peeta.**

Je détourne le visage. La rage au cœur.

 **\- Je veux le tuer.**

 **\- Qui ? Peeta ?!**

 **\- Non ! Snow. Je veux le tuer pour tout ce qu'il a fait.**

 **\- Tu reprends du poil de la bête ! C'est bien !**

Gale passe la porte à ce moment. Depuis que l'on s'est retrouvé dans le 13, lui et moi, on va mieux. Nettement mieux : il accepte de me reparler. Il a fait même mine que notre dernière conversation dans le Douze n'a jamais eu lieu !

 **\- Katniss, si tu te sens mieux Coin voudrait te voir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** demande Haymitch la bouche en cœur.

 **\- Elle a besoin du Geai Moqueur.**

 **\- Évidemment !**

Haymitch se lève et sort d'un pas nonchalant. Je me redresse sur mon oreiller. La tête me tourne un peu, mais ça devrait aller. Je retire la perfusion de mon bras en grimaçant, ce n'est jamais très agréable, puis je demande quelques instants à Gale pour me changer.

.

 **\- Alors Katniss, tu penses pouvoir être utile dans le deux ?**

 **\- Je galvaniserai les foules et raisonnerai les plus têtues** , dis-je d'un ton morne.

 **\- Oui, la révolution a besoin de son Geai Moqueur ! Elle est la voix de la raison !** s'enthousiasme Plutarch face au scepticisme de Coin.

 **\- On pourrait même filmer,** assure Cressida. **Ça nous fera de supers images : Katniss en action !**

 **\- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas réalisé de nouveau propa-clip depuis longtemps, concède Coin. C'est entendu ! Vous partez dans le Deux ce soir.**

 **\- Bien Présidente** , dit Boggs dans un mouvement de tête sec. On part dans trois heures. Tenez-vous prêt.

Je quitte la salle en compagnie de Gale.

 **\- Une mission longue durée d'après toi ?** je demande.

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Il ne reste plus aux rebelles qu'à reprendre la noix.**

 **\- La noix ?**

 **\- C'est une montagne dans laquelle le Deux y cache son armement mais aussi ses minerais. On prend la noix, le Deux tombe. Et j'ai une idée pour nous en emparer. J'irai en toucher un mot à Boggs… Mais pourquoi cette question ? tu ne veux pas y rester trop longtemps ?**

 **\- Au contraire…**

.

.

Le plan de Gale était simple. Comme pour chasser les renards ou les loups de leurs tanières : boucher toutes les issues, n'en laisser qu'une. Ils finissent toujours par sort. Le plan était parfait aux yeux de Coin, elle l'a accepté sans songer aux mineurs sans défenses bloqués à l'intérieur. Quand je repense aux avalanches que l'on a créée pour ne laisser qu'une sorte, j'ai en froid dans le dos. Je suis debout face au train des rescapés qui arrivent et je pris pour qu'ils soient nombreux. Qu'il n'y ait pas de gâchis de vie humaine.

Des passagers descendent du train. Les rebelles pointent leurs armes sur eux et leur intiment sur un ton nerveux de jeter leurs armes et de se mettre à genoux. Un rebelle grippe même une femme, par le foulard qu'elle a nouée autour de son cour, pour la jeter aux bas des marches du train. Un mineur se porte à son secours, il est immédiatement molesté et menacé avec une arme braquée sur sa tempe. Je cours m'interposer sur un coup de tête. Cette injustice me rend folle. On a déjà détruit leur mine, sommes-nous obliger de les humilier et de les terroriser d'avantage ?

 **\- Arrêtez ! Ça suffit !** m'exclamais-je en m'installant entre le canon du fusil et le mineur.

Boggs réagit au quart de tour et exige que tout le monde baisse les armes. Les rebelles un peu pris de court, abaissent lentement leurs fusils. Le mineur bouge dans mon dos, je me retourne pour l'aider à se relever. Il sort de sa poche trop usée un petit pistolet au nez court et m'enfonce le canon dans la gorge en m'attirant à lui par ma tresse de geai moqueur.

Boggs ne contrôle plus rien les rebelles pointent tous leurs fusils dans la direction du preneur d'otage : dans ma direction. Les points rouges lumineux dansent sur moi et sur lui. Je ne bouge pas. Je me laisse faire et je fais le constat angoissant que j'éprouve presque du soulagement à me trouver dans cette situation. Suspendue entre la vie et la mort.

 **\- Tu crois que tu peux venir ici et nous chanter des belles paroles ! Emportez votre foutue révolte et ne revenez pas !**

 **\- La guerre est là depuis bien longtemps avant moi. Je n'ai rien construit. Elle gronde depuis des dizaines d'années. Je n'ai été, tout au plus, qu'un déclencheur. Si je me retrouve là, c'est un jeu du hasard. Un jeu enclenché par Snow, par ces Hunger Games. Nous sommes tous ses esclaves dans ce jeu. En nous rebellant, on peut inverser les choses et l'emporter.**

 **\- Nous sommes des loyalistes.**

 **\- Non. Snow se sert autant de vous que des autres Districts et quand il ne vous jugera plus nécessaire ou dangereux, il viendra raser le Deux, comme il l'a fait chez moi, au Douze. Nous les Districts, ne sommes pas ennemis. Non ! C'est ce que Snow veux que l'on croit. Il nous sépare pour mieux nous dominer, nous contrôler, nous asservir…**

 **\- Tu n'as pas peur que je tire ? Que je te tue ?**

 **\- Fais-le. Si c'est ce que tu crois juste. Si c'est la cause de Snow que tu veux défendre : l'esclavage.**

Mon sang-froid m'impressionne presque. Je suis là, à genoux dans la terre, la mort au bord d'une gâchette et je la réclame presque. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi je n'ai plus la volonté de me battre ? Je trouve la réponse trop facilement : Peeta…

Le mineur est effaré. Il baisse son arme et recule. Je respire mieux à nouveaux. Je n'éprouve rien. Je me redresse pour m'adresser à la foule. Pour l'arranger.

 **\- Il faut nous unir, maintenant. Tous nos Districts sont frères ! Il ne faut plus nous entre-tuer, cela serait faire plaisir à Snow. Nous devons unir nos forces, unir notre volonté, montrer que nous sommes forts ! Que nous en avons assez ! Ce soir tournez vos armes vers le Capitol. Tournez vos armes vers Snow !**

Une détonation, puis mon corps bascule dans le vide. Durant la fraction de seconde où je chute sans savoir pourquoi, je flotte. La douleur explose contre mes côtes gauches Ma tête heurte le sol. Je m'écroule entre les rails.

.

.

 **\- Tu n'as plus mal ?** demande Gale alors que je termine de m'habiller, laissant à vue la marque jaune, brunâtre de l'impact de balle sur mon ventre.

 **\- Ça peut aller… Johanna m'a sevré d'antidouleur depuis une bonne semaine déjà.**

 **\- Tu es prête ? Le mariage de Finnick n'attendra pas.**

 **\- De Finnick et de Annie !**

Gale joue nonchalamment avec ma perle laissée sur ma table de chevet.

 **\- Oui, ils font plaisir à voir tous les deux. Malgré les épreuves, ils ont compris qu'ils s'aimaient et profitent de chaque instant.**

J'arrête d'arranger mes cheveux dans le miroir et dévisage Gale. Le fait qu'il joue négligemment avec ma perle m'agace.

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est vrai.**

 **\- Non, pourquoi tu dis ça, Toi ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le droit de trouver leur histoire attachante ?**

 **\- … Non, Gale, pas toi. Tu as une idée en tête.**

 **\- D'après toi, laquelle ?**

 **\- Tu ne nie pas.**

 **\- En effet. Tout ce que je dis c'est que leur histoire d'amour est belle. Qu'ils ont compris où étaient leur besoin et laissé de côté le reste.**

 **\- … Tu parles de Peeta ?**

 **\- Mais de qui d'autre enfin ! Bien sûr que je parle de lui ! Il ne t'aime plus ! Il est devenu fou ! Quelle espèce d'avenir tu attends avec lui ?**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça … Ce n'est pas de sa faute !**

 **\- Il ne t'aime plus, le résultat est le même !**

 **\- C'est Snow qui a fait ça !**

 **\- Arrêtes de courir après un souvenir ! Je suis là moi ! Je suis bien réel !**

 **\- Gale, non … arrête…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu refuses ? Pourquoi ?!**

Gale claque violemment la perle sur la table de chevet. Sans doute espérait-il la briser. Il n'en est rien.

 **\- Tu gardes espoir, pas vrai ? Tu penses qu'il aura un sursaut d'amour pour toi et qu'il te reviendra ? Mais tu rêves là Katniss ! Snow l'a détruit ! C'est de la folie ! Si tu penses ça, tu es aussi folle que lui alors !**

 **\- Et toi ? Hein ?! Amoureux d'une folle ! Tu es comme moi ! Tu refuses de perdre espoir ! J'aime Peeta ! Tu m'aimes et pourtant on sait très bien que ce n'est pas possible.**

 **\- Et pourquoi ?** reprend plus doucement Gale. **Et pourquoi tout simplement on ne se contenterait pas de ce que nous avons : Toi, tu m'auras auprès de toi pour toujours, et moi je me satisferais que tu en aimes un autre… Tu finiras peut-être même par m'aimer …**

 **\- C'est tellement hypocrite de penser comme ça ! Gale tu es mon ami. Mon meilleur ami ! Je t'aime, oui, mais pas de la façon dont tu le voudrais ! Ni maintenant, ni jamais !**

 **\- Katniss ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours aussi bornée ?!**

 **\- C'est ce qui fait ma personne ! Tu voudrais que je change en plus !**

 **\- Peeta est mort ! Le Peeta dont tu te souviens est enterré au fond de son esprit de fou ! Tu sais comment il te voit ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne le sais que trop bien…**

 **\- Tu es une mutation génétique pour lui ! Mais pour moi tu es tout !**

Il m'empoigne par les épaules. Il attend un revirement de situation. Un baiser sans doute. Mes lèvres sont scellées. Il n'aura rien.

 **\- Lâche-moi. On est en retard.**

Je recule et quitte ma chambre tremblante de fureur. Les larmes inondent mon visage et je cours.

.

Le mariage de Finnick, bien que sommaire fut touchant. Annie et Finnick n'avaient pas besoin de tenue de marié pour se sentir spécial. Au contraire. La sobriété du 13 et son cœur solennel s'oublièrent devant leur amour. J'ai regardé la cérémonie de loin. Encore trop touchée par la dispute avec Gale. Maintenant je danse. C'est une sorte de quadrille. Rien de transcendant, mais je me débrouille. Ca ressemble aux danses que nous faisions dans le Douze. Je souris même. Je suis filmé par Cressida et son équipe. Les images seront diffusées au Capitol. Ils veulent montrer qu'au 13, malgré la guerre, on profite de la vie. Je ne sais pas si cela va avoir un impact sur les gens du Capitol. Voir tous ces gens vêtu de la même manière monotone, danser en rythme et à l'identique…

Je me mets en retrait, je regarde les gens danser, rire, s'amuser…vivre. Mes pensées m'emmènent là où je ne veux pas, là où je ne veux plus. A Peeta. Je les repousses et penses à demain. Demain je commence mon entrainement. J'ai demandé, insisté, réclamé de partir pour le front, rejoindre l'armée qui va envahir le Capitol. Je n'en peux plus de rester recluse ici. Cloîtrée sous terre, ne sortant que pour des vidéos de propagande. Je veux VRAIMENT être utile. Johanna suivra le même entraînement. J'ai hâte. Je suis interrompu dans le flot de mes pensé par l'arrivé du gâteau.

Il est gigantesque et splendide. Une orgie de sucre avec abondance de crème colorée. Le Wedding cake d'au moins huit étages représente l'océan et chaque bord sont des vagues en pâte à sucre. Une véritable œuvre d'art. Je reconnais le style du pâtissier : Peeta. Il va donc mieux. Pour avoir conçu ça, il doit forcément allez mieux. Haymitch, une part de gâteau à la main la cuillère pleine déjà à la bouche, s'arrête près de moi.

 **\- Il n'est pas que beau… Il est succulent aussi.**

 **\- J'en suis certaine.**

 **\- Il a demandé à te voir.**

J'avale ma salive, lui sa troisième bouchée d'ogre. J'étais plus ou moins revenu à la normale, mais en entendant que Peeta souhait me parler… Je respire profondément. Notre dernier entretient ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'espérais, aussi je redoute une nouvelle confrontation.

 **\- Moi pas. Je n'en ai pas envie.**

 **\- C'est pour Peeta.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Ce qui compte c'est ce qui est bon pour lui. Pas tes états d'âme. Il peut aller mieux si on l'aide et qu'on le soutient ! L'ignorer ne le mènera nulle part !**

Il a raison. C'est agaçant. Sobre il est beaucoup moins drôle, plus sombre.

 **\- D'accord.**

Je cède pour Peeta. L'ancien Peeta, celui qui m'a fait l'aimer, pas sa copie écœurante.

.

Lorsque je rentre dans la salle, Peeta et assit sur son lit, les poignets attachés dans de solides liens de cuirs. Il m'observe, il est presque étonné de me voir venir à reculons.

 **\- Tu n'as pas meilleure mine** , constate-t-il non sans morgue.

 **\- Toi non plus.**

 **\- L'amabilité est toujours ton point fort a ce que je vois.**

 **\- C'est toi qui as commencé.**

 **\- J'étais amoureux de toi alors ?**

Il emploi le passé. Tout espoir est donc mort ?

 **\- Nous étions amoureux, oui.**

 **\- Tu m'aimes encore ?**

Je sais que de l'autre côté des glaces sans-teint une dizaine de personne nous espionnent, et je suis ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de déballer ma vie devant eux.

 **\- Qui ne dis mot consent** , répond avec un regard dur Peeta. **Mais je crains que ce ne soit…**

 **\- Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?** dis-je pour couper court à ces horreurs.

 **\- Tu n'es pas dangereuse en vérité. Tu es une gamine avec des armes voilà tout. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment j'ai pu avoir peur de toi. Après tout, qui est attaché en ce moment, hein ? Ce n'est pas toi le danger.**

J'avale difficilement ma salive.

 **\- Pourtant… pourtant, je ne sais pas encore ce qui fait que je pense sans arrêt à toi. Sans arrêt j'ai des souvenirs qui heurtent ma mémoire, qui me parasite. Des souvenirs de toi, de nous.**

Il se tait, ses sourcils se froncent. A quoi pense-t-il ?

 **\- J'ai beaucoup de questions pour toi, seulement… mais je ne sais pas encore si je peux me fier à ta parole.**

 **\- Essaie toujours** , dis-je d'une voix neutre.

 **\- Si l'on s'aimait comme tu le dis, avons-nous fait l'amour ?**

Je rougis brutalement.

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

 **\- Mes souvenirs, sont-ils réels ou non ?**

 **\- Peeta… on…**

 **\- Dis-moi.**

Il est implacable, presque cruel. Des larmes me viennent. Cet homme-là salit tous les précieux moments passés avec lui. Je relève la tête et affronte son regard creux. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire si tendre sont un puits pour moi.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- J'ai dit que tu étais enceinte. C'était vrai ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut changer ?** m'exclamais-je tremblante.

 **\- Réponds-moi juste. Personne n'a su me dire. Il semblerait que seul toi possède les réponses.**

 **\- Cependant tu ne sais pas si tu peux t'y fier c'est ça ?**

 **\- Je veux voir la vérité. Ta bouche peut dire des vérités aussi.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas enceinte. Tu avais inventé ça pour tenter de nous éviter les Jeux de l'Expiation. Pour me protéger.**

 **\- Ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné on dirait** , s'amuse-t-il.

 **\- En effet.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'étais doué ?**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Est-ce que j'étais un bon amant ?**

Je recule. Mon dos se cogne à la porte. Je regarde anxieuse vers la salle cachée à notre vue. Je cherche un soutien. Je cherche Haymitch. C'est lui qui m'a mis ici, à lui de m'en sortir ! Mais rien ne vient et Peeta qui me regarde, nu sous sa chemise d'hôpital, un fin sourire posé sur ses lèvres. Il me provoque. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cherche-t-il à me faire souffrir ?

 **\- Je dois y aller. Rétablis-toi bien…**

 **\- Tu fuis. Encore. Quand tu juges que les réponses sont trop intimes tu choisi la fuite… Katniss Everdeen est en réalité une lâche. Non... Le Geai Moqueur est lâche !**

 **\- Si tu veux. Ouvrez-moi !**

Je frappe à la porte.

 **\- Si tu as tant de mal à voir celui que je suis devenu c'est que tu regrettes qui j'étais…**

La porte s'ouvre.

 **\- Peeta tu n'étais pas que mon amant, tu étais mon ami… Mais même ça, tu ne l'est plus.**

Je sors. Haymitch est là, il m'ouvre ses bras je le toise passe devant lui sans m'arrêter. Décidément cette journée est celles des larmes pour moi. Je cours dans le 13, sans regarder où je vais et, une fois de plus, je me cache quelque part. Là, où j'espère, que personne ne me retrouvera jamais.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Tout le monde !

Non, on ne vous a pas oublié ! Voici le dernier Chapitre de notre Histoire !

Une dernière fois on remercie tout ceux et celles qui ont été là et qui nous ont suivit !

A tous ceux qui nous on laissé une review, qui sont juste passez voir, qui ont ajouter notre histoire en follow/favorite :

Un millier de fois **Merci** !

Ceci n'est qu'un aurevoir puisque nous travaillons déjà sur une autre Fic ! (Everlark 4Ever 3) :-)

A très vite !

 **.**

 **DISCLAMER :** The Hunger Games et ses personnages ne sont pas à nous, ils appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.

 **PAIRING :** Katniss/Peeta

 **RATING :** M

 **STATUT :** Complete

.

Bonne Lecture ! :-)

Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

J'ai réussi !

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis mon entrevue avec Peeta et j'ai réussis ! Oui, j'ai parfaitement réussi ! J'ai réussi mes classes de soldates, je suis parties au Capitol, j'ai intégré une escouade star, une escouade bidon... nous sommes uniquement là pour de fausse missions, pour la propagande… Et là, j'ai réussis. Oui j'ai réussis à tout rater ! Car devant moi un camion vient de déposer Peeta. Boggs est furibard il exige des explications. Peeta rejoint notre escouade. Il semble déstabilisé, perdu, ses yeux fouillent le sol et ses lèvres articulent des phrases sans bruit. J'ai réussi à me faire suffisamment haïr de Coin pour qu'elle envoi Peeta trop instable dans notre escouade et qu'il essaye de me tuer. Le message est clair, je suis plus utile pour la cause morte que vivante.

Pourtant lorsque je vois l'ombre qu'est devenu Peeta mon cœur qui s'était fermé depuis des semaines bat subitement. Il semble si perdu, captif de son esprit tourmenté. Je décide d'être de garde cette nuit, pour le veiller. Ce n'est pas de l'avis de tous. Mais ils finissent par s'y plier. Peeta ne dit rien, il fixe le sol.

 **\- Ta sœur m'a aidé** , commence-t-il dans un murmure.

 **\- Aidé ?**

 **\- Oui… elle m'a aidé à faire le tri dans ma tête. On a inventé un jeu elle et moi : Réel ou pas réel. Je lui raconte ma vérité et elle me dit si c'est réel ou non.**

 **\- Ah… Et ça t'aide beaucoup ?**

 **\- Oui... Je voudrais y jouer avec toi.**

Sa voix est douce. Je pourrais jurer entendre l'ancien Peeta revenir vers moi. J'avale ma salive.

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Je t'ai offert une perle réel ou pas réel ?**

Je tire la dite perle d'une de mes poche. Elle ne me quitte jamais. Je la place avec attention dans la paume de Peeta. Ses mains sont menottées, je n'ai rien à craindre de lui.

 **\- Réel** , dis-je.

Il fait jouer la perle entre ses doigts.

 **\- Pourquoi tu la garde avec toi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle me rappelle Peeta… Enfin toi avant.**

 **\- Oui, avant que je ne sois livré à des savants fous.**

Il me rend la perle. Je la range.

\- Tu es en couple avec Gale ? Réel ou pas…

 **\- Pas réel. Il est peut-être ici avec moi, mais il n'y a aucune romance entre nous… Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **\- C'est ce qui se chuchote au treize.**

 **\- Contente de l'apprendre…**

 **\- Nous étions amis tu m'as dit.**

 **\- Réel. On savait presque tout l'un sur l'autre.**

 **\- Apprends-moi des choses sur moi alors. J'ai peur d'en avoir trop oublié…**

Ses cheveux blonds désordonnés tombent deçà et là autour de son visage pâle.

 **\- Tu aimes l'orange, celui des couchés de soleil. Tu dors la fenêtre ouverte pour sentir l'air frais. Tu es un excellent boulanger, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Pour moi tu as créé des petits pains spéciaux…**

 **\- Les pains aux fromages ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu les aimes ?**

 **\- Énormément.**

 **\- Quoi d'autre ?**

Ma gorge se noue. Il semble si inoffensif si perdu…

 **\- Tu es fort, tu as beaucoup d'amis.**

 **\- Aucuns n'est venu me voir alors…**

 **\- Tu fais des peintures d'un réalisme terrible parfois. C'est comme ça que tu exorcises tes mauvais rêves…**

 **\- On a fait l'amour pour la première fois dans le train ?**

Il me regarde. Le bleu délicat de ses yeux est posé sur moi. Il m'interroge presque innocemment et pourtant sa question est si lourde en souvenirs, en émotions. Je ne peux pas répondre. Je me lève.

 **\- Finalement vous aviez raison, ce n'était pas une bonne idée... Je ne peux pas le faire.**

Je m'éloigne. Finnick prend ma relève. Je vais m'allonger plus loin, dos à tout le monde. Je fais semblant de dormir, l'escouade fait semblant de le croire et essaye de ne pas remarquer que je pleure.

.

* * *

.

Peeta et moi nous reparlons des événements que bien après. Nous sommes poursuivis par des mutations génétiques dans les boyaux du Capitol. Peeta refuse de continuer d'avancer. Je suis au bord du précipice. Soit je le ramène à moi, soit il tombe dans les abîmes de son esprit déranger et meurt. J'ai déjà perdu trop de gens ! Je refuse que la liste s'allonge avec son nom !

 **\- Peeta ! Reviens ! Peeta !**

Il est à genoux devant moi, ses mains attachées l'une à l'autre, il refuse de bouger, son visage ancré au sol, il répète des mots en litanie. Dans le lointain les bêtes grondent. Dans mon dos Gale m'encourage à continuer ma course.

 **\- Peeta !**

Je tombe à genoux face à lui et agrippe à son visage l'obligeant à fixer mon regard. Ses pupilles sont totalement dilatés.

- **Peeta !**

 **\- Va-t'en ! Je t'en prie ! Laisse-moi ! Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué trop de gens ! Je vais te tuer toi aussi !**

 **\- Peeta ! Non tu ne me feras pas de mal ! Peeta ! Reviens à toi ! Peeta ! Je t'en supplie ! J'ai besoin de toi !**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- Si ! Reviens moi...**

Les mots n'ont pas d'effets, alors je décide de faire la seule chose que je n'ai pas encore tenté : je l'embrasse. Mes lèvres retrouvent avec un plaisir dangereux celles de Peeta. Sa bouche est sèche, son souffle tiède. Il est pétrifié. Ce contact le tétanise. Je recule. Ses pupilles se rétrécissent puis reprennent leur taillent normales, il secoue la tête et me dévisagea comme à la sortie d'un trop long et terrible cauchemar.

 **\- Katniss ?** souffle-t-il

Mon cœur se gonfle. Il est là !

 **\- Peeta vite, il faut partir !**

On se relève et je lui prends les mains. Il s'accroche à moi et l'on court. On court vers la vie, vers la liberté, vers l'air et la lumière. Notre course désordonnée, folle et périlleuse prend fin dans la boutique de Tigris.

Une fois installé dans son sous-sol. Je décide de libérer les poignets de Peeta. Sa chair à soufferts dans ses liens. Il ne s'est pas plaint un seul instant. Je le soigne. Je reste proche de lui. Gale lui, dans l'ombre nous guette, il observe Peeta. Il semble attendre un faux pas pour justifier sa mise à mort. Mais non, Peeta est là, il est bien là. J'ai presque du mal à croire à mon petit bonheur égoïste : Peeta est revenu des limbes où il était plongés depuis des mois. Je redécouvre son regard tendre, la tendresse de sa voix, l'inquiétude de son regard.

 **\- Tu te sens mieux ? dis-je alors que je fini de le soigner.**

 **\- Oui… Mais j'ai honte.**

 **\- De ?**

 **\- De ce que j'ai fait, de ce que je t'ai dit… des gens que j'ai assassiné.**

 **\- Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais, tu étais…**

 **\- C'est moi la mutation génétique, pas toi Katniss. Je suis peut-être même encore programmé. Pour ce que j'en sais. Tu devrais m'attacher encore cette nuit.**

 **\- Non…**

 **\- S'il te plait. Je serais rassuré, je ne pourrais pas te faire de mal.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me…**

 **\- Si… Katniss, en ce moment je suis conscient, je sais qui je suis et je suis avec toi, mais d'ici quelques minutes, heures, je peux retomber dans ma folie. Je refuse de te faire du mal à toi ou aux autres membres de notre groupe.**

 **\- Fais ce qu'il te demande** , tranche Gale en me lançant une paire de menottes.

Peeta s'en empare et s'attache sans rien dire à un radiateur en fonte. Mes doigts se referment sur sa joue. Peeta me dévisage. Notre baiser de cette après-midi était un baiser de condamné. Quittes ou double. Maintenant je veux me souvenir de la chaleur d'un vrai baiser. Mais je sens bien que ce n'est pas le moment. Non, je dois me montrer plus ferme. Je dois me rappeler pourquoi nous sommes ici. Mon but. Ma seule volonté : Tuer Snow. Abattre l'homme qui a volé tant de vie, détruit son peuple et laisser des pauvres enfants s'assassiner dans les Hunger Games. Mais surtout je ne lui pardonnerais pas d'avoir jeté à bat l'enfance de Prim', il lui a dérobé son innocence, sa joie de vivre et pire encore, il a réduit en cendre mon Peeta. Je prie pour qu'il devienne un phénix.

Mes doigts sur sa joue se muent en caresse, j'effleure ses lèvres. Embrasser un garçon menotté à un radiateur après une journée de panique, de mort et de course n'est pas la meilleure des conclusions. Je recule. Pollux pleure dans un coin, Gale ne me quitte pas des yeux et Cressida, abattue assise sur un sceau renversé. Voilà à quoi se réduit notre escouade star. La belle équipe est devenue peau de chagrin en l'espace de quelques heures presque tous sont morts. Si nous survivons tous à demain ce sera un vrai miracle… Mais soudain la vérité toute nue m'apparait, demain je serai peut-être morte. Demain je foncerai dans la gueule du loup quoi qu'il m'en coûte, alors espérer un retour de flamme de Peeta est digne de la plus stupide des utopies. Je ne me bats pas pour Pamen en ce moment, mon combat est devenu plus que personnel. Savoir que Snow vit encore avec toutes ces souffrances, c'est insupportable. Il faut couper la tête du serpent pour que ses sbires retournent se terrer. Les larmes de Pollux redoublent.

 **\- Je suis désolée** , dis-je tout bas. **Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai menti…**

 **\- On le sait** , m'interrompt Cressida. **Tu pensais vraiment que l'on allait gober que Coin t'envoi tuer Snow en mission secrète ? Personne n'y croyait.**

 **\- Mais … Mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir suivie ?**

 **\- C'était ce que Boggs voulait… Il pensait que tu avais toutes tes chances et je le crois encore. Tu peux encore faire ce pourquoi on est tous ici.**

 **\- Je ne voulais tuer personne, je n'ai jamais…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas toi qui les as tués, dit Peeta tout bas. L'escouade, les tributs, les avoxs, non ce n'est pas toi… mais bien le Capitol.**

 **\- Snow** , renchérit Cressida.

 **\- Pollux je m'en veux tant pour ton frère** , dis-je en posant une main sur son épaule.

 **\- Il le sait… Personne ne t'en veux Katniss, va te reposer maintenant** , me suggère Cressida épuisée.

Je décide de suivre son conseil, le ventre presque creux je m'allonge non loin de Peeta. Je m'endors avant d'avoir pu penser à quoique ce soit.

.

* * *

.

 **\- Tu as encore soif ?** chuchote la voix de Gale.

 **\- Non, merci, ça ira** , répond Peeta.

 **\- Pas trop inconfortable ?**

 **\- Je m'en accommode très bien. Je préfère être ici de toute façon… Tu crois qu'elle rêve de quoi ?**

 **\- Oh, pas de nous ça c'est sûr** , grommelle Gale.

Mon esprit jusqu'alors embrumé, revient doucement à moi. Les yeux clos je me surprends à espionner la conversation entre Gale et Peeta. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'ils aient jamais discutés ensemble.

 **\- J'ai appris par Beetee ton plan à double effet… il avait l'air très fier de ta trouvaille.**

 **\- Ouais, une première vague, puis les secours arrivent et une seconde pour faire un maximum de victimes.**

 **\- Tuer des innocents, des médecins…**

 **\- On est en guerre, je ne crois pas que l'on puisse se faire des politesses.**

 **\- Katniss apprécie ce plan ?**

 **\- Elle n'en sait rien. On n'a pas beaucoup parlés ces derniers temps…**

 **\- Tu étais soulagés que je sois devenu fou n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- … Oui. Je me suis dit que je n'avais plus rien à craindre.**

 **\- Tu penses toujours la même chose ?**

 **\- Je n'y crois plus depuis des semaines… elle t'a choisi c'est clair.**

 **\- Non, elle s'accroche à moi, mais sans toi elle n'avance pas, elle t'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- Oui, peut-être, mais toi elle t'aime simplement…**

 **\- Je suis fou.**

 **\- Katniss n'est pas saine d'esprit non plus** , chuchote Gale non sans une pointe d'humour. **De toute façon si on survie tous les trois, ce qui me semble impossible, ce ne sera pas à nous de faire un choix, mais à elle.**

 **\- Elle te choisira toi, tu n'as jamais essayé de la tuer toi…**

 **\- Elle choisira celui qui lui semble le plus nécessaire pour sa survie.**

Ils se taisent quelques instants. Cette discussion me laisse comme un gout amer dans la bouche.

 **\- Ou alors, elle ne choisira ni toi, ni moi,** reprend Peeta. **Elle aura besoin de voir une personne qui ne lui évoque pas tout ce que l'on vit. Besoin de renouveau. D'avoir de nouvelles bases…**

 **\- Non, Katniss aime trop ses habitudes** , décrète Gale. **Toi ou moi… Ou nous deux !** rit-il. **Une semaine toi, une semaine moi…**

 **\- On aurait des maisons mitoyennes** , continu Peeta.

 **\- Avec Katniss on irait à la chasse ensemble pour nous nourrir tous.**

 **\- Moi je ferais du pain et le jardinage.**

 **\- Katniss n'aura pas à choisir comme ça.**

 **\- On va lui proposer** , s'amuse Peeta.

Les deux rient sous cape. Leur projet stupide me blesse. Comment peuvent-ils, même pour rire, s'imaginer de telles choses ? Je n'ai jamais caché que je n'en aimais qu'un seul. Pourquoi Peeta doute ? Comment Gale espère-t-il ?

 **\- C'est toi qu'elle choisira, j'ai vu comment elle t'embrasse** , reprend plus sérieusement Gale. **Elle a toujours gardé espoir en votre amour. Elle n'a pas abandonné.**

 **\- Je n'ai plus rien à lui offrir. Ni stabilité mentale, ni relation… Et je l'ai énormément blessé, j'ai été odieux avec elle.**

 **\- Elle te pardonnera. Elle sait que ce n'était pas de ta faute.**

 **\- Sans toi Gale, elle n'arrivera pas.**

 **\- On verra. Demain nous le dira.**

 **\- Oui, demain…**

 **\- Rendors-toi va, ça vaut mieux.**

Gale retourne s'installer dans sa couche improvisée, j'entends Peeta s'allonger sous son radiateur et le silence revient.

.

.

Au matin on apprend que les choses ont beaucoup évoluées. Les Rebelles sont dans le Capitol. Nous ne sommes qu'à quelques blocs du Palais Présidentiel. Je décide avec Gale de me mêler à la foule pour approcher Snow au plus près et lui tirer une flèche dans le cœur. Tigris nous aide à nous camoufler en parfaits habitants du Capitol. Je troque mes vêtements pour des tenues beaucoup moins discrètes et amples. C'est le moment des adieux. Cressida et Pollux vont arpenter les rues et filmer la prise de pouvoir des Rebelles, Gale et moi on fonce au Palais Présidentiel et Peeta, il veut aussi se mêler à la foule une fois que tout le monde sera parti. Cependant il exige d'avoir une dose du poison si jamais il été pris. Gale la lui donne. Mon cœur se serre dramatiquement. Je réalise à nouveau que c'est peut-être notre dernière discussion, ultime étreinte. Alors je le libère de ses menottes et m'accroche une dernière fois à lui. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, il la reçoit et embrasse mon front. Je ne veux pas partir. On se détache l'un de l'autre à regret. Dans ses yeux je lis l'inquiétude et l'incertitude, mais aussi la détermination. Gale et moi quittons en premier la boutique.

.

* * *

.

Tout ce que je me souviens en ouvrant les yeux c'est la vision d'horreur : Prim' en flamme. Prim' dévorée par le feu. Alors je ferme les yeux et je cherche à re-sombrer dans l'oubli le plus total. Le néant me semble le plus accueillant des refuges. Ma mère me soigne, je suis sévèrement brûlée à ce que l'on dit. Haymitch ne lâche pas mon chevet. Il me parle. Je l'ignore le plus possible. Prim' est morte, ce pourquoi je me suis battu depuis le début n'existe plus. Pourquoi continuer de lutter ? Pourquoi chercher un refuge, je n'en ai plus, plus jamais… Prim' est morte. Chacune de mes respirations me rappelle douloureusement que je vis et elle non. J'apprends à mon rétablissement que Peeta m'avait suivi, il a été brulé lui aussi. Son visage est touché. Je me laisse conduire dans le Palais Présidentiel pour y séjourner avant… avant je ne sais pas quoi encore… De toute façon plus rien ne m'intéresse. Un jour, alors que j'erre dans le bâtiment je rentre dans la roserais de Snow, et je l'y trouve. On s'observe et il est heureux de me voir.

 **\- Ah, enfin mademoiselle Everdeen, j'ai bien cru que l'on ne se verrait plus jusqu'à mon exécution, qui ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs. Je suis ravi que vous ayez trouvé le chemin de mon petit coin de paradis…**

 **\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas au cachot ?**

 **\- Sans doute Coin veut elle créer un précèdent si jamais le, enfin, la prochaine Présidente est arrêtée à son tour…Mais laissons cela de côté. Je tenais à vous dire que je suis navré pour votre sœur. Je pense bien que les bombes ne la visait pas elle en particulier, mais…**

 **\- C'est vous qui l'avez tué !**

 **\- Oh, non… Voyons, si j'avais eu un hovercraft à ma disposition vous pensez réellement que je ne m'en serais pas servi pour m'enfuir ? Et puis tuer tous ces enfants, quels gâchis. Non là je dois avouer que Coin a été très habile. Tout le monde s'est retourné contre moi ensuite. Plus aucune résistance, chez personne. J'ai été fait prisonnier en quelques secondes…**

 **\- Je ne vous crois pas.**

 **\- On ne s'est jamais menti mademoiselle Everdeen… Tout comme je sais que vous n'êtes pas mariée à Peeta… Vous n'avez jamais été enceinte non plus, mais joli coup de votre part. Quoi qu'il en soit, navré pour Primrose.**

 **\- Et la seconde vague d'explosion c'était vous !**

 **\- Non… j'allais abdiquer juste avant que cela ne se produise… et vous saviez que c'était retranscrit en direct à la télévision ? Tout Panem regardait les ultimes atrocités du Capitol : tuer ces enfants innocents et massacrer les secours… Très habile oui, Coin fera une excellente Présidente, mon successeur idéal. Vous partez déjà ? Comme c'est dommage, mais faites-moi plaisir emporter cette rose-ci, elle est si belle et son parfum si délicat…**

J'attrape la rose sans épine de la main du vieillard, qu'est devenu Snow. Il tousse dans un mouchoir qui se tâche de rouge.

 **\- Au plaisir mademoiselle Everdeen… Et passez mon bon souvenir à Peeta. C'est un garçon si charmant.**

 **\- Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même à cause de vous. Et pour ça, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de Coin.**

 **\- Nous étions en guerre, il n'y a pas de petit sacrifice. Œil pour œil… vous savez bien.**

 **\- Dans ce cas nous allons vivre dans un monde de borgnes.**

Snow esquisse un sourire.

 **\- Pensez bien à ce que je vais vous dire : Coin nous a bien eu vous et moi. Nous étions tellement tourné l'un contre l'autre que nous ne l'avons même pas perçu comme une menace et pourtant maintenant…. Qui va diriger Panem ?**

 **\- Des élections vont avoir lieu.**

 **\- Oh… bien entendu, mais dans combien de temps ? Et puis Coin avec l'appui du Geai Moqueur emportera sans nul doute toutes les voix dont elle a besoin.**

 **\- Je ne compte pas la soutenir, ni elle, ni aucun candidat.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, vous ne vivrez plus très longtemps après moi… Si jeune et si…**

 **\- Elle ne va pas me tuer si je ne la soutiens pas !**

 **\- N'a-t-elle pas envoyé Peeta dans votre escouade dans ce but ?**

Il me lance un regard froid qui me frappe au cœur.

 **\- Habile, très, très, très habile… vraiment… alors au revoir mademoiselle Everdeen.**

Je quitte la serre rapidement et je regagne ma chambre le cœur battant. La rose enserrée dans mon poing. Gale m'attend dans ma chambre. La rage qui vient de s'allumer en moi se retourne alors vers lui.

 **\- C'était notre overcraft ?** commençais-je.

 **\- Je ne sais pas…**

 **\- Gale, c'était ton plan, la deuxième vague de bombe, tuer les secours, c'était toi.**

 **\- Je ne…**

 **\- Tu as tué Prim'…**

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée, je… j'ai failli à ma parole, je devais protéger ta famille et j'ai échoué, je…**

Il tente de m'approcher je ne recule pas, mais l'expression que je lui renvoi le clou sur place.

 ** _\- Tu as Tué_ Prim'.**

 **\- Katniss, écoutes-moi je ne…**

 **\- C'était ton plan, c'est ton œuvre, alors contemple les ruines que tu as dressés autour de nous. Regarde ce que tu as laissé pour la postérité. Tout le monde ignorera que c'est les Rebelles qui ont fait ça, mais moi, je le saurais et toi tu le sauras.**

 **\- Katniss, je…**

 **\- Au revoir Gale.**

Il reste droit, mais tout son corps se crispe. Des larmes perlent à ses yeux. Sa peine, c'est bien la dernière chose qui me touche. Il était tout pour moi… désormais sa vue me donne la nausée. Il quitte ma chambre sans rien ajouter. Je viens de le voir pour la dernière fois de ma vie peut-être. C'est étrange, mais je suis soulagée. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre exactement pourquoi et je me laisse couler au sol la rose posée sur mes genoux.

.

* * *

.

Je suis de retour au Douze. Haymitch s'est juste assuré que je rentre bien dans ma maison, puis il s'en est allé. Au bruit de verre de son sac je pense qu'il va abandonner ses bonnes résolutions de sobriété. Il doit soigner son cœur avec l'alcool. Qui suis-je pour le juger ? Johanna fonctionne bien aux médicaments. Je retrouve avec angoisse cette grande maison bien trop vide pour moi. Ma mère a refusé de revenir, c'était trop douloureux, trop de souvenirs. Mais pour moi par contre, tout le monde s'en moque. Je suis consigné au Douze, pour avoir tué la Présidente Coin d'une flèche dans le cœur, ma vengeance personnelle pour Prim, mais surtout pour ce qui s'est passé avec Snow ne se répète jamais. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où me retrancher. La première chose que je fais c'est de condamner la porte de la chambre de Prim'. La seconde est de m'écrouler sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée sans feu.

Quelques jours plus tard j'ai une visite inattendue : le chat de Prim'. Comment a –t-il fait pour quitter le Treize et revenir jusqu'ici ? Il est famélique, mais déterminer. Il miaule à fendre l'âme. Dans une crise de larmes je tente de la chasser, qu'il disparaisse.

 **\- Prim' est morte ! Elle ne reviendra pas ! Jamais ! PRIM EST MORTE ! Va-t'en !**

Il me regarde et miaule encore plus sourdement. A-t-il comprit ? Je ne sais pas mais soudain j'ai besoin de le serrer contre moi, d'éprouver sa chaleur. Il était le meilleur ami de Prim', je ne peux pas le renvoyer.

 **\- Pardonne-moi** , dis-je alors que mes larmes mouillent son pelage sale.

Depuis ce jour je le nourri. Il dort contre moi. On ne se quitte plus. Nous, qui étions si souvent des ennemis, nous voilà inséparable. Lorsque je quitte la maison il me suit, il m'accompagne partout. Il doit craindre que je ne disparaisse à mon tour. Il reprend du poids. Prim' serait heureuse que j'en prenne soin. On partage nos repas. Lorsque je vais rendre visite à Haymitch il m'attend sur le pas de la porte. Haymitch boit beaucoup, se lamente un peu et écrit énormément lorsqu'il est lucide. J'ai vu ses lettres. Celles qu'il échange avec Effie. Je ne voulais pas lire, mais… Il lui ment en disant que tout va bien ici pour nous. Soi-disant je profite de ma nouvelle vie et lui il s'entretient… je crois qu'ils s'aiment. Il lui demande de venir ici, elle refuse toujours. Lui ne peut pas quitter le Douze, il s'est porté garant pour moi. Il est mon geôlier en quelque sorte. Parfois mon téléphone sonne, je l'ignore. Je ne veux plus entendre la voix nonchalante du psychiatre du Treize qui souhaite parler de mes émotions. Je n'ai rien à lui dire. Des habitants sont revenus au Douze. C'est agréable d'aller en ville, de croiser de la vie. Je suis pour eux le Geai Moqueur, la folle meurtrière ou tout simplement la fille au chat… le Douze s'est transformé, tous les bâtiments tombés ont été rasés, on reconstruit : plus grand plus propre, plus vivable. Mon ancien quartier de La Veine à totalement disparu, il n'y a rien à son emplacement. L'herbe et les plantes grasses ont repris leur droit. Mes journées se déroulent dans le silence le plus absolu. Discuter avec un chat n'est pas fait pour moi… je m'efforce, avant tout, de ne pas penser à _lui_. J'y mets toute mon énergie. Tout ce que je sais de _lui_ c'est qu'il est au Capitol dans un hôpital spécialisé pour essayer de se soigner totalement. Il me manque tellement que parfois je n'arrive plus à respirer. Vont-ils le libérer de cet endroit un jour ? Je n'en sais rien. Et si c'est le cas, pourrait-il revenir au Douze ? Le voudra-t-il seulement ? Voudra-t-il me revenir ? Mes nuits s'écoulent tristement et je n'arrive plus à me consoler de son manque.

.

Un matin de printemps alors que je sors de chez moi je le trouve dehors. Il est torse nu dos à moi. Il bêche le sol et plante des fleurs à peine éclose. Dans son dos je découvre le dessin laissé par les flammes, comme un tatouage. Je suis pétrifiée. J'ai du mal à le croire. Il est là ? Réellement ?

Il sent ma présence, il se redresse, essuie son front du dos de sa main et se retourne. Ses yeux bleus me percutent. Mon cœur bat comme il n'avait plus battu depuis, des jours, des semaines, des mois… il est toujours aussi beau. Ses cheveux sont un peu plus long, ils cachent la trace du feu qui à léché son front. Il a une petit barbe négligée qui lui va bien. Il me sourit. Mes jambes se changent en coton.

 **\- Bonjour. Je pensais que ça serait bien de planter ces fleurs ici… je les ai trouvé dans le sous-bois. Ce sont des primevères…**

L'émotion que je ressens n'a pas d'égale. Je fais un pas, puis un autre et je me retrouve transportée devant lui. On se dévisage. Il replace une mèche de mes cheveux dans ma tresse. Un geste tendre, simple. Peeta m'est revenu !

 **\- Peeta** , soufflais-je en tombant dans ses bras.

Il me serre contre lui. Je renais presque, le bonheur, la peine, la joie la tristesse, tout s'entrecroise, s'entrechoque. C'est douloureux et merveilleux. Il est là ! Il est bien là ! Je peux le toucher, je peux le sentir ! Il n'est pas fou, il ne m'étrangle plus, il me console. Et puis sans que cela ne semble médité, ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes. Un baiser en attente depuis si longtemps, qu'il était presque oublié, refait surface dans nos esprits. On s'embrasse doucement. On est timide. C'est comme si nous n'avions jamais osé le faire. C'est chaste. Il est si doux. Peeta est là. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Nos bouches s'épousent un peu plus. Nos mains sont plus avides encore. On se serre encore plus fort. Il ne m'a pas oublié ! Nos larmes salent nos baisers qui sont plus denses et plus saccadés. Il est contre moi et son cœur bat au rythme du mien.

 **\- Katniss, tu m'as tant manqué.**

Son torse nu contre moi libère toutes les odeurs d'un passé qui me semble si lointain. Une nuit dans un train par exemple.

 **\- Tu es bien là ? Tu ne vas pas repartir ?** dis-je d'une voix tremblante encore sous le coup des émotions.

 **\- Jamais.**

On s'embrasse encore. Le temps n'existe plus de toute façon, le monde n'existe plus pour moi. Je suis seule avec lui. Dans le village des Vainqueur avec pour seul voisin Haymitch sans doute trop imbibé d'alcool pour se soucier de qui que ce soit. On est seul, on s'embrasse. Je redécouvre, je crois quelques notes du bonheur.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?** dis-je alors que notre étreinte s'achève.

Je lui tends la main, ni lui ni moi ne voulons nous lâcher.

 **\- Avec plaisir.**

Alors pendant quelques heures, lui et moi plantons les primevères symbole de ma sœur. Elles sont superbes, des couleurs vives. Buttercup s'allonge au milieu d'elles lorsque nous finissons le travail. Je ne l'en chasse pas. Il l'a retrouvé en quelque sorte. Je reprends la main de Peeta. On se sourit. C'est si bon de le voir, de le toucher. Je l'entraîne dans ma maison. La sienne a été détruite de toute façon. Ma maison devient notre maison dès qu'il passe la porte. Je n'ai pas besoin de le dire, il le sait déjà. On est sale, trempé de sueur et de terre. Je monte à l'étage. Peeta me laisse prendre une douche, puis quand j'ai fini il prend le relais. Je passe un tee-shirt sombre et un pantalon fluide. Je descends à la cuisine, pendant que Peeta finit de se doucher. C'est étrange, tout semble déjà si familier. Le thé fini d'infuser quand Peeta redescend enfin. Je lui sers une tasse, sans sucre, comme il l'aime. Il me prend dans ses bras, enfoui son nez dans mon cou. Je souris. Je souris à en avoir mal aux joues. Moi, qui pensais ne jamais le revoir… Peeta est bien là. On s'assoit autour de la table. On parle peu, savourant juste le plaisir d'avoir de nouveau l'autre avec soi. Quand l'heure de dîner approche, on prépare le repas. Peeta va chercher et ramène de force Haymitch, il n'a pas dû avoir un vrai repas depuis des lustres ! On dîne tous les trois. C'est agréable. Haymitch grommelle beaucoup, mais juste pour la forme. Je crois qu'il est heureux du retour de Peeta… surtout si ça lui permet de manger sans avoir à cuisiner. On dirait presque une famille réunis, autour du repas du soir. A vrai dire, c'est ce que nous sommes : Une famille.

Haymitch finit par prendre congé, prétextant avoir mieux à faire, c'est surtout pour laisser l'occasion à Peeta et moi de nous retrouver.

On débarrasse, on fait la vaisselle. On cherche toutes les excuses du monde pour retarder le moment d'aller nous coucher. On est gêné. Dire que quelques heures plus tôt je trouvé presque familier d'avoir Peeta de retour. C'est stupide. Peeta semble s'en rendre compte. Il m'attire à lui et m'embrasse. Un baiser tendre, simple, sans sous-entendu.

Pourtant quand Peeta attrape ma main et que l'on monte à l'étage. Il ouvre la porte de ma - notre – chambre. On gagne le lit, naturellement, sans parler. Il m'embrasse. On se retrouve nus dans l'océan de draps. Son corps est brûlant sur le mien. Ses baisers sont fiévreux, ses mains caressante, sa voix tendre. On fait l'amour, mais on n'arrive pas à se rassasier l'un de l'autre. La nuit tombe, le jour se lève, on est encore éveillée, blottit l'un contre l'autre, abandonné l'un à l'autre. Lovée en position fœtale, Peeta se soude à moi dans mon dos, ses bras puissants enserrent ma poitrine. On se parle depuis des heures. On rit, on pleure, on se donne des nouvelles. Il est bien là. Sa chaleur m'enveloppe comme un manteau. Nos corps sont repus, pour le moment. Je me retourne contre lui. On s'embrasse. Le soleil vient nous saluer et glisse sur nos peaux nues. Même brisés par la vie on est encore là, lui et moi. Je suis émue. Je suis heureuse.

 **\- Katniss.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu m'aimes. Réel ou pas Réel ?**

 **\- Je l'embrasse.**

 **\- Réel.**


End file.
